


My Alpha, Your Omega

by RoseNiji



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Aya, Alpha Gaku, Alpha Nagi, Alpha Riku, Alpha Ryunosuke, Alpha Tenn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Banri, Beta Mitsuki, Beta Otoharu, Beta Tsumugi, Beta Yamato, Children, Fluff, Forced Marking, I won’t drop this so don’t worry and thank you for being patient ;;w;;, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Iori, Omega Sogo, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Rape, Slow Burn, Smut, alpha tamaki, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji
Summary: “Osaka Sogo, an omega”Ever since he was presented as an omega, his life in hell has started. However, things would never go well when you were living in an all-elite-alpha family.Forgot to take the medicine for one day, Sogo met its consequence. On the verge of death, he met an alpha boy with blue hair and beautiful lapis eyes, who had a spicy scent, which was his favorite.He made a promise with that boy. However, will he be able to keep it, when he had lost his trust for the alpha...





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This shall be my second story of Idolish7, or TamaSou, to be specific! And this will be my first time writing about omegaverse too!
> 
> English is not my first language so please kindly overlook any mistakes I made! Thank you and I hope you would enjoy the story~~~
> 
> Also, if you’d like, please take a look at my first TamaSou work “ **Always By Your Side** ”. Thank you again!

“Osaka Sogo, an omega”

The doctor clearly announced the result of the examination. 

“Impossible! We’re both alphas, how can he be an omega!?” - A middle-age man expressed his anger at the doctor. 

The doctor, however, could only shook his head - “This is a rare case. Though the parents are alphas, their child still could be omega, were there an omega in the family lineage”

The man clicked his tongue, clearly showing his annoyance - “Satoshi...” - He mumbled. 

“Father...” - An eight-year-old boy with white hair clutched the man’s sleeve and looked up at him with amethyst eyes - “Is something wrong?...”

The man stared at the boy, his son, for a while before letting out a sigh - “...We’re going” - With that, he turned on his heels and walked away. 

The little boy seemed confused, looking back and forth between his father and the doctor. However, as he was taught by his late mother and uncle, he gave a quick bowed to the doctor before chasing after his dad. 

———

“Uncle, are omegas bad?”

The boy looked at the older man, who was his uncle, looking like his dad but with gentler expressions, expectedly. The man widened his eyes, he was quite taken aback by the question. 

“Sogo, what makes you think that?” - The man placed two mugs of hot chocolate he just made on the table, one for Sogo and one for him, then sitting down next to the boy. 

Sogo’s uncle, Osaka Satoshi. Though being an Osaka, he left home to pursue his dream, for his love for music. He was a very kind and cheerful person, no matter how bad the situation could get. 

He was also an omega, despite being born in an all elite alpha family. That was the reason why it led to Sogo’s rare case. Despite all the bad words about Satoshi, Sogo loved his uncle very much. Thus, he often sneaked out of the house to pay his uncle a visit at his small apartment, enjoying his hot chocolate and being taught many things about music. 

“Because...Father didn’t look so happy with me being an omega...”

“An omega...?” - Satoshi stopped in his tracks, looking at his nephew, showing hints of sadness in his eyes, even his scent changed a bit. 

“Uncle?” - Sogo tilted his head, sensing his uncle’s gaze on him - “Is there something on my face..?”

“Ah, sorry, I was spacing out!” - Satoshi smiled wryly, returning his scent back to normal...though Sogo still weren’t able to scent it anyways - “Sogo, have you been taught about second genders at home?”

Sogo nodded - “Yes, I have”

“You know I’m also an omega, don’t you?”

He nodded again - “Yes, I do”

“Then...am I a bad person?”

“No!” - Sogo exclaimed loudly - “U-Uncle is not a bad person! You’re very kind! Super kind! Y-You’re definitely not a bad person!” - Small beads of tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he sobbed quietly. 

Sogo’s cute overreaction brought a gently smile to Satoshi’s lips as he chuckled - “Thank you, Sogo” - He wiped away the tears and patted his head - “See? Being an omega, beta, or even alpha doesn’t matter, the important thing is you must listen to you heart”

“Listen to my heart..?”

“Yes. Listen to it, know what you want, and do what you want. Keep chasing your dream, no matter what people say” - He pulled Sogo into his arms and softly stroked his head - “...Sogo?”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“Can you promise with me one thing?”

“Of course!” - Sogo smiled brightly, nuzzling closer to Satoshi - “I’ll promise everything!”

“Good boy” - He chuckled. However, he sounded serious in the next instance - “Sogo, listen carefully. Things...may get hard for you, but I want you to stay true to yourself, and keep your head high.”

“Smile when you’re happy, cry when you’re sad; say thank you when you’re grateful, and sorry when you do something wrong”

“I want you to be free. Don’t feel pitiful just because you’re an omega. Spread your wings, Sogo...and fly freely as you want”

“Eh!? Wings!? Do I have wings?!” - Sogo’s eyes lightened up excitedly. He turned his head around, innocently looking for the wings on his back. 

Satoshi bursted out laughing at the little Sogo squirming around to look for his wings - “That’s not what I meant, haha... But it’s true that everyone has their own wings—“ - He pointed at Sogo’s heart - “—in here”

Sogo tilted his head, seemed not to too understand what his uncle said - “...Well, I just want you to live freely and do whatever you want. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Uncle!” - He exclaimed - “But why are you telling me this, Uncle?”

“Because...there may be times I can’t be with you, so you have to do that alone”

Sogo’s smile slipped off instantly and tears returned to him once again - “U-Uncle...a-are you leaving me..?”

“N-No, I’m not! I’ll never leave you, Sogo!” - He quickly consoled the boy. 

“...Really?”

“Yes, really”

“Then...pinky-promise?”

“Pinky-promise” - He hooked Sogo’s tiny finger with his, bringing smile back to the boy’s face immediately. He chuckled, ruffling Sogo’s hair - “Alright, now drink your chocolate before it gets cold”

“Okay!” - Sogo turned around, reaching for his mug and taking a sip. The bittersweet smell of chocolate filled his nose as he hummed happily in response. 

Satoshi kept his gaze on his nephew, anxiety and sympathy remained in his eyes. He was, too, an omega, so he knew better the difficulties one must face, especially when you were born into an all elite alpha family. He had broken away from that cage, from the chains. Sogo, however, hasn’t, which worried him. 

Letting out a quiet sigh, Satoshi patted Sogo’s head - “Alright Sogo, we should hurry up and bring you home before Soushi gets mad”

“Ehhh? But I don’t wanna! I want to play with you more!” - Sogo pouted and wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s neck, not letting go. 

Satoshi chuckled - “Now now, I will play with you next time. You know how scary he can be when he’s upset, right?”

“Urgh...” - Sogo shuddered at the thought he would receive punishment were he disobeyed. He timidly glanced at his uncle - “...Promise?”

“Promise” - Noticing Sogo’s disappointment, Satoshi softly smiled and reached towards his guitar - “How about I play you a song before going?”

Sogo’s face immediately lightened up, nodding nonstop - “Yes please!”

“Alright then...” 

He twanged the strings and pressed the frets, creating a tune. Sogo’s eyes shone brightly as he listened to the beautiful melody. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his uncle’s fingers moving swiftly on the guitar. 

Sogo closed his eyes, letting himself be taken away by the monologue notes. He loved music, it maybe even bigger than the one for his uncle. And it was Satoshi who taught him about the beautiful world of music, that music could bring happiness and cure people’s hearts. 

Sogo loved and admired his uncle so much. 

_Uncle is so amazing...One day, I want to be like him, too..._

That we his dream. Sogo felt happy to be enveloped in that dream...

**_...a never coming true dream._ **

“Osaka Sogo” - Soushi spoke with a cold tone - “From now on, you’re not allowed to be an omega. You will be an alpha, live as one, and die as one. Understood?”

The little Sogo standing in front of his father clenched his fists. He bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze. He never thought his father would make such an announcement. 

“...Are you listening, Sogo? Do you understand?” - He repeated, his voice sounded harsher. 

“Y-Yes, I understand, Father...” 

“You’ll be taking suppressants every day, to keep your scent in control. And you’ll take strict lessons about how to act like an elite alpha. These are your new professors, now go to your room and start studying” 

Soushi wasted no time, he immediately went back to work after sending Sogo to his room to start his education, without a glance at his son. 

The first days of his ‘alpha life’ was extremely rough. Taking suppressants no sooner had his second gender been presented had bad effects on his health. He often had fevers or stomachaches, as a result. 

Moreover, he had to take hard lessons to become a successful alpha, businessman, and heir to the Osaka Group. Since that day, he barely had time to visit his uncle.

_”Let’s play again next time, okay?”_

Sogo had always remembered his uncle’s gentle smile and the warmth of his large hand patting his head, to comfort him whenever he had to go home. 

_”I’ll let you hear my newest song! Ah, but you must keep it a secret, okay? It still hasn’t been published yet”_

Sogo’s heart beat excitedly with anticipation, because he had always enjoyed listening to his uncle’s songs. He held onto that promise...

**_...a never be fulfilled one._ **

“Uncle.....died...?”

Sogo dropped the books he was holding onto the floor with a loud thud. His eyes widened, his body went limped and his mind was blank receiving such shocking news from the maid. 

Osaka Satoshi, died from overwork and built-up exhaustion. It seemed like he had been working all day and night even after his heat, when an omega’s health was the weakest. 

Hugging his uncle’s portrait in his arms, Sogo stared blankly at the coffin in front of him, in which his uncle’s body lied cold. 

_”See? I knew he would have this day”_

_“An omega who wanted to chase after his dreams and ended up destroying himself? Hah, that’s hilarious”_

_“Right? He shouldn’t have been born into the Osakas in the first place...”_

Sogo ignored the comments from people around him. He hugged the portrait more tightly, his body slightly trembled as tears streaming down his cheeks. 

His uncle died. 

_”Sogo...can you promise with me one thing?”_

He could never see him again. 

_”Listen to your heart, hear what it says, and do what you want...”_

He could never hear his songs again. 

_”Spread your wings, Sogo...and fly freely as you want...”_

A gentle breeze blew by, messing up his white hair. Sogo’s mind was as calm as the silent surface of a lake. No sound could bother him, not even the rustling sound of the leafs, nor the voices of the people around him. Only his uncle’s voice remained. 

_”Can you do that for me...Sogo...”_

His promise with Satoshi resonated in his mind, clearly as the day. He glanced at the portrait, his uncle was smiling, the smile he had always loved. 

“Yes, Uncle...I promise...I promise...” 

His tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the frame of the portrait. It slowly slid down the person’s face in the picture, his uncle’s, as it he was crying for Sogo’s _fate_ he must face...

———

“Hahh...hahh...!”

_Run...! I have to run..!_

Sogo was running, dragging his bare feet along his heavy body. Why? A certain event had led him to this consequence...

One morning two years later, a normal day like others, with the sun shining and birds singing. However, the light seemed too bright and the sounds seemed annoying to him then. 

His body suddenly felt hot, very hot, so much that it was hard to breath. A knot was painfully formed in his stomach. Sogo didn’t know why this happened to him. Was it because he forgot to drink the suppressants yesterday? He didn’t know. His mind was too hazy to think of anything at the moment. Maybe some medicine would make him feel better...

He dragged his feet along the hallway, using the wall as a support for his body. Sogo wanted to collapse right at the spot, but his father would scold him if he passed out. He tried his best to stay conscious as he slowly approached his room. He walked passed a few maids and officers on the way, though, they all had a surprised and terrified look on their faces. 

Sogo paid no heed to them as he finally reached his bedroom. He staggered towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. His hands shakily looked for the suppressants. However...

Sogo suddenly felt dizzy. 

He was thrown onto the floor as his back hit it painfully, making him whine loudly. He slowly opened his eyes and was terrified to find that he was being held to the floor by an officer grabbing his wrists tightly. He smelled a strange change of scent in the air, coming from that man, a dangerous one. 

The man was breathing roughly like beast, his fangs showed, and his gaze was coldly stared at him. An unpleasant shiver ran down Sogo’s spine. He was scared, of that man, that gaze, his scent. Everything about that man was terrifying. Sogo’s chest heaved up and down as his lungs desperately grasped for air. 

“You.....going around with that scent... Are you trying to seduce everyone in this building...?” - The man growled. 

“...Wh...What...?”

“Playing dumb, huh..?” - He smirked - “....Alright, I will play along your little game....you slutty bitch—!”

The man suddenly gripped Sogo’s clothes and ripped it. Sogo widened his eyes and screamed - “W-What are you doing—!?”

The man glanced at Sogo’s neck and saw a collar wrapped around it - “A collar huh...well, nevermind..” - He continued ripping the remaining of Sogo’s clothes. 

“—!! S-Stop! I said stop—!”

“Tch—! How annoying!” - The man flung his hand and slapped Sogo hard on the cheek. 

“Ahh!” 

“A worthless omega like you just need to be quiet and spread your legs to the alphas!!”

Sogo’s tears kept streaming down his hurting cheek as he watched the man spitting nonsense or whatever it was in horror. His mind was a complete mess, however, his instinct urged him. He needed to—

_—Run!_

Sogo gathered up his strength and kicked the man in his abdomen, making him groan painfully and crouch down. Using that chance, Sogo slipped out of his grip and yanked the sheets on the bed to cover his body before dashing out of the room. 

_That man is dangerous—_

He kept running. 

_This place is dangerous—_

He kept running, without knowing where he was heading. His bare feet bleed from running on the streets. People stared at him in shock as he ran passed. 

_I have to run—! Away from those people—from those stares—!_

“Hahh...hahh....—Ahh!”

Sogo tripped over a rock and fell flat onto the ground. Despite his wish, his bad condition was taking a toll on him. His legs felt limp from exhaustion, his body wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he tried. 

“...have to....run...”

Sogo weakly mumbled, but his body no longer obeyed him. Not to mention, the knot in his stomach never ceased, in fact, it got worse after encountering that man. 

“Uncle....” - He sobbed, which was unheard somewhere on the streets - “...It hurts...I’m scared, Uncle...”

Tears rolling down his cheeks and soaked the ground. He slowly closed his eyes, giving in to the exhaustion—

“Hey...” - A soft voice calling for him - “What’s wrong? Why are you lying here—Ugh!”

In Sogo’s blurry vision, he saw a boy crouching on the ground in front of his face. He was clutching his chest painfully, and his face was flushed red, just like Sogo’s. He was panting while staring at Sogo. 

He inhaled deeply as a scent filled his nose. _Spicy_ , the scent that Sogo loved the most. His knot tightened once again when he took a sniff of that scent, however, it wasn’t painful. Instead, it was pleasure and eased his uneasiness s lot. 

“....You...” - Sogo instinctively reached out to the other boy. Something inside him told him to quickly get over to his side. 

However, his body went limp as he lost consciousness. 

———

“Ugh...” - Sogo slowly opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling - “Where am I...?”

“Ah, you’re finally awake” 

Sogo gasped, he looked to his side and saw a woman with blue hair smiling gently. 

“How are you? Feeling better?”

“A-Ah...um..yes...” - His body was still heavy, and hot. His mind was fuzzy too but he felt a lot better than before. 

“Here, have some water” - She helped Sogo lean against the pillow for support and held a cup of water to his lips. 

“Th-Thank you...” - He took a sip, the coolness of water eased his burning sensation a little. Then he looked at the lady - “Who...are you..?”

“Don’t worry, my son found you collapsed on the ground so I brought you to my home” 

“Ah...” - Now that she mentioned, Sogo did vaguely remember meeting a boy. He glanced at himself, he was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. His sweating body was surprisingly clean too - “These are...”

“Those are my son’s. Your clothes were torn and you only had a blanket wrapping around yourself...” - She softly sighed - “Poor thing...having a high fever while in heat...What kind of parents letting their child running around on the streets in that state...”

“In...heat...?”

“Yes, you’re..an omega, aren’t you? Don’t you know about it?”

“I...have read about it in the textbooks....”

“Textbooks..? Don’t your parents talk about this to you..?”

“.....” - Sogo lowered his gaze, he couldn’t say that his father forced him to be an alpha, not an omega. 

The lady patter his head and gently smiled - “It’s fine, you must have your reasons” 

Sogo looked at the woman, feeling warm inside. He quietly sobbed as he recalled his mother and uncle would do the same thing had they been alive. 

“I’ve given you some medicine to calm your heat in the meantime, but that doesn’t mean it will end. So make sure to check it again when you get home, okay?”

Sogo slightly nodded. He would definitely got punished for this though - “Hmm? That scent...” - He sniffed the air, sensing a familiar spicy scent.

The lady suddenly chuckled - “It’s fine to come in now, Tamaki, Aya”

Two different blue heads poked put from behind the doorway, a girl and a boy, looking at Sogo with big round eyes. Sogo recognized one of them was the boy who helped him. 

“They’re my children. Sorry, they’re both alphas so I had to separate them from you until your heat had calmed down” - She smiled wryly - “Come here, Tamaki, Aya”

The little girl and boy exchanged glances before approaching Sogo. The closer the boy got, the clearer his scent was. Weirdly enough, his scent made Sogo blush as his heart beat faster and faster, somehow it made him feel at ease. 

“You...” - The boy’s voice snapped Sogo back to reality - “...Your scent smells sweet”

“Sweet?” 

“Yea, very sweet. Like something I know but I can’t remember...umm” - He tilted his head, thinking hard. 

_Cute.._ \- Sogo thought. 

“O-Onii-san...are you okay?” - The little girl, who has been hiding behind the boy, shyly asked. 

“Yes, I’m okay now. Thank you for helping me” - Sogo chuckled and softly patted her head, which also made her smile. Then he looked at the other one - “Thank you”

A faint blush tinted his cheeks - “I-It’s nothin’...”

Sogo chuckled again. However, his face turned pale when he glanced at the clock - “I-It’s been this late?! Oh no! I have to get back soon—!” - He quickly jumped off the bed and bowed deeply - “I-I’m sorry for all the troubles I’ve causes for you! I would repay them one day if I had the chance—Please excuse me!”

“Wait—!” - The boy tried to grab Sogo’s hand as he dashed towards the doorway, however, he missed - “Don’t go!” - He ran after Sogo, chasing him. And finally, He was able to grab his wrist and yank him backwards. 

“W-Woah!” - Being yanked, Sogo lost his balance and ended up falling to the ground with the other - “S-Sorry! Are you okay?!”

“Y-Yeah...” 

The two helped each other get up, awkwardly exchanged glances. 

“C-Can’t you stay..?” - The boy timidly asked. 

Sogo shook his head - “I’m sorry...I can’t...”

The other bit his lower lip, holding back his tears - “Then...will I see you again?”

“Maybe...”

“Promise?”

Sogo stared into the other’s lapis eyes, hesitating to make promises after his uncle’s death - “....Yes” - He faked a smile. 

The boy’s face immediately lightened up - “Then let’s mark our promise!”

Before Sogo could nod, to his surprise, the boy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sogo’s heart skipped a beat, he thought he was being melted in the kiss, in his scent. 

Parting, the boy grinned - “Now you can’t break it, ‘kay?” - He let go of Sogo and ran down the path to his house, waving at Sogo - “Bye-bye!”

“.....” - Sogo stood still in a few minutes, calming his heart down. Then he turned on his heels and walked away, his thoughts were full of the promise he just made. 

He couldn’t break it now, could he?

———

“Okaa-san! I’m back!”

“Tamaki! Don’t suddenly run off like that!”

“Hehe, I’m sorry”

“You look happy. Did something happen?” - His mother smiled. 

Tamaki grinned - “It’s a secret” - He skipped towards the kitchen - “Okaa-san, can I have King Pudding?”

“Only one, okay? Dinner will be done soon”

“M’kay~” - He hummed happily as he opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of King Pudding, his favorite sweets. 

“Onii-san, where is other onii-san?” - Aya came closer to Tamaki and tilted her head. 

“He’s gone. But he promised to come back”

“Oh...” - Aya looked disappointed for a second, but she smiled softly after that - “I hope he came back soon. I really like his scent, like milk and cream”

“Milk and cream? Yea, maybe” - Tamaki opened the label and took a spoonful of the pudding. The flavor of milk, egg and cream, together with the sweetness of caramel melted in his mouth. He gasped - “...Ah, it’s King Pudding”

Aya looked confused at her brother’s strange mumble. Tamaki, however, kept smiling to himself with a small blush on his cheeks. 

“His scent is...King Pudding”


	2. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’m sorry for the lateee update cuz I had to take a very important exam!  
> But no worries! The exam was over and my summer break really starts now! Hooray!  
> So I’ll do my best during this free time! Please stay tuned~

**Alphas.**

They were born under the blessings of society, with talents as leaders. They were gifted with everything. 

**Betas.**

The majority was born as betas. Though they didn’t have any specialties as alphas, some of them were very successful. 

**And Omegas.**

They are...

_“...You’re nothing but a disgrace!”_

...at the bottom of society. Though being a minority, omegas released pheromones during their ‘heat’, which attracted alphas and often got raped by them. Furthermore, omegas could get pregnant despite the sex, so people often treated omegas as nothing but a breeding tool, or something to was made to pleasure them with thier bodies. 

Sogo would never forget that day, when he was almost raped by an _alpha_. The day, when he returned to his hell-or-so-called house after the incident with his heat, and received nothing but a slap to the face, by his own father. 

Sogo was shocked, and hurt. His body trembled violently, he held his painfully aching cheek in fear, not only fearing of his father, but the _alpha_ in front of him. 

_“...You’re just as low as Satoshi, a pathetic omega”_

Sogo hung his head low as his father continued criticizing him. He wanted to run, run away from that place, from that house, from all the _alphas_ who had been giving him dagger-like stares. However, he couldn’t do anything. 

Never before had he been feeing this terrified. Sogo felt his heart throbbed painfully inside his chest, blocking his breathing. He prayed for all those things to end soon, so he could at least return to his room, alone, to hide himself from all those looking-down stares. 

**He wanted to run away from the _alphas_.**

The man who assaulted him was fired immediately and Sogo was made to drink stronger suppressants, almost every day, his pills were counted by maids. Were there a missing day, he would face heavy punishment. Thus, despite Sogo being an eighteen-year-old highschool student, his health has always been bad. 

“.....” - Sogo quietly put down his bag on the bed as he just got home from the school. Sogo wanted to study in another highschool; however, his wish was unheard as his father made him attend the current one. It was one of the top highschools in Tokyo, from which all the most successful alphas had studied. Being surrounded by alphas once again only worsened his current conditions. 

“Young master” - The door to his room opened and walked in his personal maid, holding a tray in her hands - “It’s time to take the medicine”

Medicine, right, it was none other than the suppressants, to prevent his heat from coming or his omega scent from leaking out. 

“Thank you...” - Sogo walked over to the maid and pit the medicine in his mouth and drank the water. He was too used to the bitter taste in his mouth. 

“The President won’t be returning home by the end of this week, so he told me to keep an eye on you. I’ll prepare the dinner now”Having done with the duty, the maid excuses herself - “Please call me if you need something, young master. Now please excuse me”

The door to his room closed again, leaving him alone. Sogo walked to the closet for a change of clothes. Then, he noticed a set of clothes for children which he had hidden in one of the corners, a light blue T-shirt and a pair of pale yellow shorts. It was none other than the clothes of the boy saving him. He begged the old maid to allow him to keep it, and she agreed. 

Sogo gently took it out, holding it to his nose. He could no longer remember the young boy’s face or his voice, not to mention, his name. However, he could never forget his spicy scent, though none of it was lingered on the clothes, and the promise they shared. Sogo blushed, recalling the past events. Those vague memories were the cure for his soul and mind. 

“...I wonder how is that boy doing now..?”

He wondered whether the boy still remembered him or not. Sogo sighed and put the clothes back to its corner. 

“...I guess I’ll borrow some books at the library..”

Sogo quickly got changed and grabbed his wallet before leaving the house. 

———

With a few books in his arms which he had just borrowed, Sogo wandered around the crowded streets. Students from other schools had already gone home a while ago, though some of whom were still going out. Sogo watched as a group of students passing by, talking and laughing. He couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely, since his father never allowed him to waste time on things like going out with friends. He could only use that time to study more—

“...!!”

A spicy scent suddenly filled his nose and Sogo immediately flinched. It was faint, but it was definitely that one and only spicy scent. Sogo glanced around, looking for the person as his feet began moving on their own, chasing after it.

“Huff...huff...!” - He breathed heavily, lost its trace due to his lack of strength. 

Sogo slowed down his pace and walked slowly to calm down his heartbeat. He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings, he had been chasing after the scene as he didn’t notice where he were heading. 

“Was it my imagination...?” - He sighed and turned around, heading back. However, he noticed a particular shop in the corner of his eyes - “That is...”

Sogo walked towards the shop and gently pushed the door, which opened with a pleasant sound of the bell hanging on it. It was a CD shop, where his Uncle would always take him in the past days. 

“Welcome—Oh? Is that you, Sogo-kun?” - The shopkeeper, an old lady, gasped. Her family ran this shop and they all knew about Sogo, since Satoshi was a regular. 

“Ah, yes...it’s been a while, Obaa-san” - He smiled at the lady and bowed politely. 

“Oh my, oh my, look how you’ve grown up! You look so handsome now!” - The lady’s teasing made Sogo scratch his cheek awkwardly - “Though you look a little pale...are you taking good care of yourself?”

“Y-Yes, of course...please don’t worry about it”

“Is that so...well, don’t overwork yourself. By the way...I heard Satoshi was...”

Sogo lowered his head, biting the lower lip.

“...I see” - The lady softly sighed, but she immediately smiled gently at Sogo - “Well, let’s forget about sad things. Why don’t you take a look around? We’ve got some new CDs that you may like!”

“Thank you, Obaa-san” 

Sogo walked around the shelves, looking at various selections. He looked at the CDs, from artists he knew or didn’t know.

_Ah...it’s been a very long time...When was the last time I’d bought a CD..._

“Hmm?” - As he was deep in thoughts, Sogo took interest in a certain display, with the name, _’Trigger’_. 

“Trigger...if I remember right, they’re a new idol group” - Sogo has heard about Trigger, more or less, from the girls in his class who always squealed and chatted about the idols. He came closer to the display and stared at the poster. 

“Wow...they all look so handsome” - Sogo stared at the three boys in awe - “Their center...he looks young but gives off a mature look. Hmm, the one with grey hair, he looks so handsome, no wonder the girls always making a fuss over him” - He softly sighed - “And their third member...”

Sogo flinched the moment he glanced at the man. Although it was just a poster, his sharp amber eyes were like bullets shot through Sogo, making him blush. 

_W-What is this feeling..?_

Never before had Sogo seen such a handsome person, his tan skin, amber eyes, his sexy and mature smile. A gorgeous person like him must be an alpha, definitely an alpha, an alph—Sogo quickly slapped his cheeks with both hands to shake of his thoughts. Then he placed them on his flushing cheeks and sighed - “What am I thinking...”

Sogo decided to listen to some music to calm himself down. As he was reaching out to pick up one of Trigger’s CDs, his hand accidentally brushed over someone’s - “Ah! I’m sorry—!” - He immediately pulled his hand back and raised his head, only to meet the pair of amber eyes staring at him. 

“N-No, it’s okay! I should be the one apologizing...” - The other man also pulled his hand back and apologized. He looked at the other, feeling a bit awkward at how hard he stared at him - “Umm...is there something on my face?”

Sogo snapped out of his thoughts - “Y-You are...!” - His voice sounded shaky as he stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. Though he was wearing a hat and glasses, Sogo still recognized that sharp gaze - “You are...are...Tr-Tr-Tri-Trigge—!!”

“Shh!” - The brunette quickly clasped his hands over Sogo’s mouth - “Don’t be so loud! Please keep it a secret!” - Sogo looked surprise but he managed to give a small nod. Seeing that, the brunette finally let go of him and softly sighed - “I’m sorry about that, did I surprise you?”

“A..A little...” - Being covered, Sogo had a chance to took a sniff of the other’s scent. It smelled like Awamori, a famous sake from Okinawa, though it wasn’t Sogo’s favorite, it was pleasant to scent. Furthermore, it was an alpha’s scent, as he thought. Sogo’s inner omega had already recognized him as an alpha right from the beginning, though Sogo didn’t feel uncomfortable standing before him, which wondered him. 

After a brief moment, he glanced up - “Umm...are you really...Trigger?” - Sogo shyly asked. 

“Y-Yes, I am. I’m Trigger’s Tsunashi Ryunosuke, we’ve just started as an idol group recently so I’m still not used to it... haha..” - He scratched his head awkwardly - “Are you our fan?”

“Huh? Me? I, uh, actually...! Umm...no..I’ve just known about you a while ago...I’m sorry...” - He bowed. 

“N-No! It’s okay! I’m sorry for saying so, since you were looking at our poster so intensely that I...” - Ryuu softly smiled, despite the hint of disappointment in his eyes - “...By the way, how about listening to our debut song?”

“Huh..?”

“It was your intention earlier, right? Please listen to our song”

Sogo found it hard to refuse, not only in front of the actual member of Trigger, but also in front of his sincere smile - “O-Okay...please excuse me..” - He picked up once of the CDs and opened it, carefully put it in the CD player placed nearby and put on the headphone. 

_**Diamond Fusion**...I wonder what kind of song it is.._

Pressing the play button, Sogo widened his eyes. 

“How...is it?” - The brunette timidly asked. 

“It’s...It’s beautiful. The melody is so beautiful, and your voices are so strong, they perfectly resonated each other...! And the sounds...” - Sogo kept on complimenting without knowing the smile on his face. It’s been a long time since he could last enjoy listening to music like that - “And the—ah!” - He flinched, noticing the brunette’s giggle - “I-I’m sorry...did I say too much..?”

“No, of course not! You must really like music, do you come here often?”

“Ah, I used to come here a lot when I was little...”

“I see, I’m glad our song could make you smile like that. It was beautiful”

“Beautiful!?” - Sogo almost choked on his own saliva, hearing such exaggerated remark. While he was at a loss a words, Ryuu’s phone rang as he checked it. 

“I’m sorry I have to go now, my colleague is calling me. I hope to see you again” 

“O-Okay...goodbye..!”

Before Sogo could give a proper goodbye, though, the brunette had already walked away and left the shop, leaving him stand still and flush red like a tomato. It took him a while for his brain to process with the situation. Sogo glanced at the display and decided to take one with him to the counter. 

———

“Thank you for your purchase! Please come back again soon, Sogo-kun!”

“Thank you, Obaa-san. Please take care of yourself”

Sogo bowed to the lady and made his leave. He hid the bag of CD between the books, though he still carefully not to scratch it. He held it close to his chest, which his heart still beat furiously from the unexpected meeting. 

“Trigger, huh..?”

He chuckled, maybe Tsunashi Ryunosuke _triggered_ something inside him too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye I know, this chapter is mainly about how Ryuu make a change in Sogo’s heart and mind. At first, I intended to go along with the tittle of the chapter as “A Brief Moment” but it still didn’t feel right, sooooo I went with “Trigger” instead! Why not? Ryuu surely did trigger something inside Sogo! Hehe~ 
> 
> And about Ryuu’s scent, I made a quick research about Okinawa’s specialities and I thought their Awamori sake was the best choice, since Ryuu also like drinking! (I’m sorry for the lack of information ;;-;; )
> 
> Again, I’m sorry for the very late update! I’ve been stressed in the exam period and got lazy when the exams were finished ^^’ (Imma sorryyy)   
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. The Same Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m deeply sorry for my absent, I’ll go and smack some senses into my face right now ;;;;-;;;;  
> Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter! (I’ll punish myself by trying my best to update another chapter in the next two days! >< )

“Young master, it’s time for your medicine”

“Ah...!” - Sogo nearly fell off the chair he was sitting due to the surprise. He quickly hid the magazine under the pile of his textbooks and cleared his throat - “P-Please come in”

“Please excuse me” - The door opened and walked in his personal maid, with the usual tray of suppressants in hands. She placed it on the desk for Sogo to drink it. 

His expression went grim the moment he saw the capsules in front of him. Sogo, however, had no choice but to put it in his mouth and drink the water, feeling the bitterness aftermath. 

“...Young master, are you reading about that idol group, Trigger, again?” - The maid’s remark made Sogo choke on the water, as he coughed out and smacked his chest to calm down.

“W-W-What are you talking about, Mei-san?!” 

She chuckled, noticing how flustered Sogo was - “You know you can’t hide me, young master”

After the encounter with Tsunashi Ryunosuke, Sogo came home with his usual calm expression. However, he started searching online information about Trigger, to be specific, Ryunosuke, and at some point, he began to buy magazines, CDs related to Trigger as well. The progress was a secret, of course. 

Mei, Sogo’s personal maid, accidentally found out about this when Sogo was putting on his headphones and listening to Trigger’s new song, that he didn’t notice her entrance. Sogo was panicked when his secrets were found out. Nevertheless, she kept silent about that and even decided to help Sogo purchase merchandises, for which he was really grateful. 

Though the servants in the house were usually alphas or betas, Mei was an omega, specially picked for Sogo, since he was an omega. She was quite older than him, though to Mei, he was her second brother. Thus, Sogo found it easy to open to the maid. He often shared his troubles with her. 

“R-Right...haha..” - Sogo laughed wryly - “I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine~” - She chuckled again, while cleaning up the water Sogo spilled out with a tissue - “Young master, you really like that person, Tsunashi Ryunosuke, don’t you?”

Sogo’s cheeks immediately burnt up, as Ryuu was mentioned - “L-L-Like?! I—uh—“

“I see, you must _like_ a lot” - Mei teasingly laughed, which only put more heat to Sogo’s face - “...Isn’t nice, to have someone precious to you?”

“Huh?” - Sogo peaked at the maid - “Do you...have someone like that too?”

This time, Sogo noticed a hint of blush on the maid’s cheeks as she shyly smiled - “Yes, he’s my fated mate. We’re going to get married soon”

“M-Married!?” - He blushed again, since the word sounded too embarrassed to him - “Y-Your fated mate?!”

She chuckled - “Yes. You know, young master, you really look like my younger brother...” - She looked a bit sad, while patting Sogo’s head - “...I hope you would find your own happiness one day, young master”

“Ah...” - Sogo’s smile dropped. He, too, had known too well, that having a _normal_ happiness like the others is impossible. 

“Then I’ll get back to work. Please call me if you need something, young master” - Mei excused herself, bringing the tray with her and left the room. 

“Hahhh...” - Sogo sunk into his chair, deep in thoughts. Now that no one could possibly enter his room again, he took the magazine he hid out and stared at the person on the cover, _Tsunashi Ryunosuke_. He gently traced his fingers along the man’s face - “Happiness, huh?...”

_A person like me...how could I possibly dream of being happy..._

“She said it was her fated mate, didn’t she?..”

 _Fated mate_. Sogo had forgotten about such words after meeting Ryuu. It wasn’t that he had completely forgotten about the little boy, it was more like he had given up after a lot of time going back to the streets, but no traces of his scent could be found. 

“Marry the one you love...it’s amazing..” - Sogo chuckled sarcastically - “Well, it’s not like I have a chance to do that”

Knowing his father, he would probably, no, he would definitely decide Sogo’s partner. An arranged marriage, something Sogo had mentally prepared for. After all, his only use to his father, was to produce another suitable heir, **an alpha child**. 

“...Hmm? Has Mei-san’s scent always been this sweet?” 

Being deep in thoughts, Sogo didn’t notice the change in Mei’s scent, which was kinda thicker and sweeter then, since it was still lingered in the room. Sogo’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, this kind of uneasiness was somehow familiar to him...

“...I hope nothing bad would happen to her”

However, his wish was unheard. A few seconds later, he heard a scream and it was Mei’s. Sogo jumped up from his seat and dashed towards the source. With each second passed, his heart beat faster, and the twisting uneasiness in his stomach got worse. That feeling, was exactly the same feeling he got in the **incident eight years ago**. 

———

“Hah...hah...”

His instincts were right. Sogo looked horrified at the scene laying in front of his eyes. Mei was being held down by another servant, whose eyes were full of lust, her clothes were torn up. _She was in heat._

Sogo suddenly felt the urge to vomit, as it stirred up the trauma in the past. His body started shaking, from remembering the fearing experience he had. However, he had to save her. Sogo reached out for the nearest object he could find, not even knew what it was, and charged towards the alpha servant, knocking him away from her. The alpha, however, quickly recovered and came closer to them again. 

Sogo gulped, shivers running down his spine the moment he looked into the other man’s eyes, the same lustful eyes of the alpha who assaulted him. He froze in his place. What should he do? What could he do? Should he run away? Would he be raped were he stand there? Would the same tragedy happen to him again?

“Young master...run...” - Mei weakly called out to Sogo, despite her situation. That, however, snapped Sogo out of his thoughts, bringing senses back to him. 

“W-What are you standing there for!? Stop him!” - He ordered the other servants nearby before the alpha could attack them. 

The others was quite shocked at first, but they soon came back to their senses hearing Sogo’s shout. Immediately, some beta servants jumped in and grabbed the alpha. The alpha fought back due to his instincts, but the betas somehow were able to drag him away from the scene. 

Sogo was breathing heavily while quickly holding the maid in his arms - “Mei-san! Mei-san!”

The maid had already worn out by the time Sogo reached her. She was a mess, just like how he used to be. Maybe fighting back the other man exhausted her, as she couldn’t respond to Sogo’s desperate calling anymore. 

“Mei-san! Mei—!!” - He gasped, color drained from his face as he saw traces of blood on her neck. Sogo could feel his blood ran cold inside him, he slowly recognized the shape on her neck..

**...a bite mark**

———

“......”

Sogo was wandering aimlessly on the streets with a blank, soulless expression. His cheek started to swollen after being hit in the face. 

_After Mei’s incident, she was taken to the hospital. It was no mistake, she was **marked** by that alpha. _

_When he visit Mei, he saw a man crouching down in front of her, holding her hands tightly and burying his face into the white sheets. His shoulders shook as tears streaming down his cheeks, while calling Mei’s name painfully._

_That maybe was her lover, the one she would married, Sogo thought._

_Mei’s face looked extremely painful as well. She placed her hand on top of the man’s, trembling, while holding back her tears. Then, she noticed Sogo’s presence at the entrance - “Young master...”_

_“Mei-san...”_

_“Young...master...?” - The man finally stopped crying and and turned his gaze towards Sogo - “You’re...Osaka Sogo...?”_

_“Y-Yes...?” - Sogo shuddered at how scary it sounded, making him frozen in place. That was undoubtedly an alpha voice, which can make omegas terrified and obey them without resistance, unless that omega was taken. That was the third time that someone had used an alpha voice on him._

_The next moment, however, was something Sogo would never expect. The older man raised his fist and punched Sogo in the face. The impact sent Sogo to the floor with a loud thud, holding his cheek painfully. The boy couldn’t do anything, he grimaced due to the pain and took a confused glance at the furious man._

_“You...you..! It’s your fault Mei had become like this! If only she hadn’t serve you! If only she hadn’t come to your house, the house full of alphas!” - The man released his anger on Sogo, trembling and crying - “...Why did it lead to this...It’s your fault...all your fault...”_

_Sogo lowered his gaze, his heart throbbed painfully hearing those words - “....my fault”_

_“It’s not your fault, young master” - Sogo glanced at the girl, who was smiling softly at him, despite her exhausted expression - “It’s not your fault..”_

_“I’m sorry...”_

_“...Please go away” - The man quietly spoke, seemed a little bit calmer - “...Please leave, I don’t know what I would do to you right now, so please...”_

_Sogo stared at the man. He was also a good man, he thought - “...I’m sorry” - He weakly pushed himself up and left the hospital, though he thought he heard Mei’s soft whispering: ‘I’m sorry and thank you...’._

_———_

_When Sogo got home, he locked gaze with someone he really didn’t want to meet then: his father._

_“...Eh? What did you say, Father..?”_

_“I’ll get a new servant for you, so make sure to take the pills regularly in the meantime”_

_“A-A new servant? Then what about Mei-san?!”_

_“What are you talking about. She’s fired, I’ve already confirmed with her”_

_Sogo was too shocked to believe in what he was hearing - “H-How could you do that, Father?! You knew her brother was hospitalized, right?! Then why—“_

_“—Because she was unable to control herself. I don’t need an useless omega going around releasing pheromones like that”_

_Sogo froze. His father was talking about Mei, but he knew, he was referring to **him** as well._

_“...I have work to do now. Go back to your room and study—“_

_“...How cruel”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“You’re cruel, Father! How could you looking down on omegas as if they were filthy! They’re humans too! It’s so...cruel...” - Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he said. Soushi, however, looked unfazed and kept silent - “.....!”_

_Bam!!_

_Sogo turned on his heels and ran away as fast as he could, away from that house, away from the cruel alpha he called father._

———

He kept running, until his legs were unable to keep up. His tears wouldn’t stop pouring out, until the last drop dried on his face. 

Where was he? No one knew. 

_Drip_

“........Ah”

It started to rain. Everyone quickly returned to their home, or found a place for shelter. Not like he cared though. 

“........”

Sogo was wandering aimlessly on the streets with a blank, soulless expression. His cheek started to swollen after being hit in the face. 

_What am I doing?_

_Where am I going?_

_Why was I born as an omega?_

_What is the meaning of my existence—?_

Someone suddenly yanked Sogo’s arm from behind. The suddenness made him lose his balance and ended up leaning against something hard, and warm. Sogo slowly rolled his eyes. 

“.....Tsunashi...san...?”


	4. A Kind Alpha

“Hahh...what a tiring day. Gaku and Tenn fought a lot today, too...” - Ryunosuke softly sighed, he was walking home from his workplace, which was not too far away.

_Drip_

“It’s raining” - Luckily enough, he took an umbrella with him that morning, thanks to reading the weather forecast app on his phone - “I miss my bed—Oh? Isn’t that boy...?”

Ryuu noticed a figure, soaked and staggering, alone on the streets. He immediately recognized Sogo, the boy he met not long before. The brunette quickly ran to his side and yanked his arm, pulling the boy into his chest. 

Sogo slowly turned his head around and stared into Ryuu’s eyes. Ryuu gulped, his amethyst eyes looked so beautiful, as if they were pulling him in, although they were soulless. 

“...Tsunashi....san...?” - Sogo weakly mumbled. 

_Ah thank god. He’s still recognized me..._

“We...have met before, haven’t we? What are you doing at a place like this?—Woah! Your body is freezing!” - The brunette shuddered the moment he touched the other’s body. 

“W-We need to warm you up” - Ryuu looked around, trying to find something that could help; however, there was none. He sighed - “Let’s go to my place first”

Holding Sogo close to his body, the brunette moved the umbrella to shield both of them, while hiding his face, to avoid unnecessary news on the media. Then, he guided the pale figure towards his apartment. 

“.........”

———

“Phew, we’re here” - Ryunosuke took the key and opened the door to his room. Then, he gently guided a drenched Sogo inside. 

“You should take a bath, I’ll prepare the water—“ - The brunette put down his belongings on the sofa and glanced at Sogo. However, the younger was still standing at the doorway, water dripped from his clothes, soaking the floor. 

Ryuu felt his chest tightened a little, looking at his sad face, which was unbelievable. Though not meeting him for a long time, the brunette had liked his smiling face, especially the one when he listened to their song. 

“Hey...” - Ryuu gently pulled Sogo’s arm, getting a small gasp from him. The younger’s body tensed up at the contact, his eyes looked confused, almost terrified. 

Despite being quite troubled by the reaction, Ryuu still smiled softly at the other - “Come on, don’t just stand there. You’ll catch a cold”

———

“Alright, this should do it” - Ryuu turned off the shower, having satisfied with the temperature - “Sorry for the wait, you can go in now. I’ll lend you my clothes, so put yours in the basket over there—“ - He smiled - “That’s all. Please call me if you need anything else”

“Ah..um...” - Sogo wanted to say something, but his voice was unheard when the brunette patted his head and left the bathroom. 

Sogo stayed still in his place - “Achoo!” - He rubbed his arms. The coldness was starting getting to him then. He glanced at the warm water in the tub and finally decided to go in. 

Sogo took off his clothes and put them into the basket as he was told. He turned on the shower and washed himself before getting into the bathtub. Slowly dipping one leg into the warm water, two legs, and finally let his whole body sunk into the tub. 

“Hah....” 

He sighed deeply, letting his muscles loosen up. Such a short moment felt like eternity. How long has it been since he was this relaxed? He allowed his thoughts to be swept away by the water...

“So warm...”

———

“He’s been in there for too long...” - Ryunosuke was reading some news on his phone while waiting for Sogo. But he hadn’t come out. 

“Maybe I should take a look...”

The brunette put down his phone and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door - “Hey, um, are you done yet? Is everything alright?”

No response. Something felt off. 

“...Hey? I’m going in, okay...?” - Ryuu turned the doorknob and peaked inside, carefully stepped inside. He was blushing slightly, though it was a man, it was still embarrassing and it went against one’s privacy—

“Gasp..! Hey! Are you okay?!” - Ryuu was shocked to find Sogo leaning against the bathtub, not moving. He quickly pulled the boy out and wrapped the shirt on the shelves around his body. 

“.....Tsu...nashi...san...?”

“Ah, thank god! You’re still awake! Are you feeling fine?!”

“...Dizzy...” - He weakly mumbled. 

“L-Let’s get you out of here first!”

Hugging his body closer, Ryuu placed one hand on Sogo’s back, while the other supported his legs, and swept him up, carrying him bridal-style. Ryuu quickly moved him to his bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. 

“Stay here. I’ll get some water—“

“...Wait”

Ryunosuke suddenly lost his balance and fell onto the bed. He glanced at Sogo, the one who somehow pulled him down and was sitting on top of him. 

_W-Where did that strength come from?!—_

“Tsunashi-san...”

“H-Hey...” - He blushed. Ryuu couldn’t believe how erotic Sogo looked then. His wet hair sticked to his face, water dripped onto his chest. His amethyst orbs gazed deeply at him, reflecting the brunette. His naked body touching his, which was only prevented by a thin shirt - “W-What are you doing?! We need to dry you up—!”

“...Isn’t this normal?”

“Eh?”

“Isn’t this...normal for you alphas? To...of course, use our bodies... I’m an omega, after all...”

“An omega...?” - Ryuu widened his eyes. He thought Sogo may not be an alpha, but still a beta. The brunette never thought he was an omega, since his scent was...weird. 

“You looked surprised...Ah right, of course you’re surprised...” - Sogo chuckled sarcastically - “....That doesn’t matter, though”

Sogo leaned closer to the elder, that their chests almost touched - “W-Wait—“

“Why...? Don’t you want to do it with me? Wasn’t it your intention when you brought me here...?”

“No, it’s n—“

“Look at me” - Sogo took Ryuu’s hand in his and touched his chest - “Touch me” - He began moving it upwards - “And then...” - Until it reached his neck, he stopped - “...mark me”

“You...S-Stop joking arou—“ - Ryuu stopped. Small beads of water dropped onto his hand, even the tiny hands holding his were trembling. 

“...Isn’t that...what omegas born for..? Is that...the meaning...of my existence...?”

The white-haired boy trembled, he bit his lower lip, letting tears flow out. 

“...It’s wrong” 

Ryunosuke gently wiped away the tears with his fingers. He pushed himself up and put some distance between them before cupping Sogo’s cheeks, making him look his way. 

“Omegas aren’t born for that”

“But...doesn’t alphas always look down on omegas..?”

“Well... some may do, but not all of them” - He gently patted Sogo’s head - “I think omegas are born...to be loved, by their special one”

“My...special one...”

“Yes” - Ryuu smiled softly - “You don’t need to sell yourself short like this. Someday, you’ll find your happiness too”

Sogo stared at Ryuu, and suddenly, he cried again - “W-What’s wrong?! D-Did I say something weird?”

“Yes...it’s weird...” - Sogo covered his face with his palms - “...It’s the first time someone had ever said that to me...it’s really weird...”

Ryunosuke gently rubbed the other’s back in circles, comforting him. It was only a moment later that Sogo let his exhaustion take over him. 

———

———

———

———

“I’m sorry! I’m deeply sorry!! Terribly sorry!!!”

For a whole thirty minutes the next morning, Sogo has been bowing his head up and down, while kneeling in front of Ryuu, for each time he said a different type of sorry. 

He was in a complete panic when he woke up, finding himself naked with only a not-fully-buttoned shirt which was not even his. Worse, the first thing he saw after having opened his eyes were Ryuu’s broad chest, merely inched away from his nose. 

“I-It’s fine! Please stop apologizing..!”

“It’s not! Please let me apologize you—Ouch!”

Sogo groaned, rubbing his forehead as he had just accidentally hit his head onto the floor while bowing. 

“A-Are you okay? Here, let me take a look” - Ryuu moved closer, removed the younger’s hands and looked at his forehead, which had already turning red - “Uwah...it’s turning red”

“T-T-T-T-T-Tsunashi-san—!!” - Sogo’s face turned bright red and immediately, he slid backwards, moving away from the dangerous zone for his heart’s sake. 

The brunette blinked, confused. Then suddenly, he laughed - “Finally, you’re back to yourself”

“E-Eh?”

“You were so different yesterday. Though I prefer this side of you, it was pretty interesting”

“Uhh...please don’t mention it...It’s embarrassing”

The two shared awkward glances, before bursting out laughing - “Say, I haven’t known your name, have I?”

“Ah...I’m Sogo, Osaka Sogo..”

“Sogo-kun...that’s a nice name. It suits you”

“T-Thank you...” - Sogo blushed, fidgeting with his fingers - “...Thank you, Tsunashi-san”

“Eh, for what?”

“For what you said...about omegas. It means a lot, so thank you...”

“I just said what I think” - He smiled at Sogo - “You know, I have three younger brothers, two of them are betas and the youngest is omega. So I know how they feel”

Sogo blinked - “Brothers? You have brothers? But I’ve searched everywhere and they didn’t say anything about your—“ - He covered his mouth, before he could spilt any further information. 

Ryuu was a bit bewildered at first, but he soon chuckled as he understood - “Thank you, Sogo-kun. This wasn’t announced to the media, so let’s keep it a secret, okay?” - He winked at Sogo. 

“Y-Yes....” - He lowered his gaze, not having the courage to look at the brunette. He wished he could hid his embarrassment somewhere - “...But, why did you tell me..? Isn’t it an important secret?”

Ryunosuke pondered, chosing the right words - “...Honestly, I don’t know why myself” - He scratched his cheek awkwardly - “But I feel like I can trust you. That’s why I decided to tell you”

_Ba-dump_

Sogo held his breath, his heart nearly exploded when Ryuu showed his gentle smile. 

“I’m...I’m not that kind of person you’re expected...” - He clenched his fists - “Because I’m an omeg—“

“Sogo-kun”

The white-haired boy flinched. He was shocked by how stern the brunette’s voice sounded, reminding him that Ryuu was an alpha. Even his scent changed, making Sogo uncomfortable. 

Seeing how tense the younger had become, Ryuu’s gaze returned to its kind state - “Say...Sogo-kun, what were you doing in the rain yesterday?”

“Eh? Ah, um, I...” 

Ryunosuke noticed how Sogo’s scent changed, from shocked, to confused, and finally to guilty. Though he still smelled nothing like an omega’s, his emotions could easily be showed in his scent - “I’m sorry, did I ask too much? It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it”

Sogo slightly shook his head - “...Tsunashi-san, thank you. You’re a good alpha” - He took a deep breath and stared into Ryuu’s amber eyes. 

_Maybe...I can trust him..._

Then, he began telling his story. 

———

“Tsunashi-san, thank you for driving me home” - Ryunosuke offered driving Sogo back and he agreed, or more like, he couldn’t refuse. Sogo asked the brunette to drop him somewhere a bit away from his house, to avoid commotion. 

“And...um, about your clothes”

Sogo shyly asked, the clothes he was wearing was none other than Ryuu’s. He blushed hard, not even daring to ask about what happened last night. 

“It’s fine. You can keep it”

“I-I can’t possibly—“ - He froze when Ryuu smiled gently at him - “Ah...thank you, Tsunashi-san. I’ll return it someday”

Sogo bowed deeply to the elder before turning on his heels - “Sogo-kun?” 

“Yes?” - He tilted his head. 

“...Don’t give up on your dreams, okay?”

Sogo stared at the other for a few seconds and smiled. Then, he left. 

Ryunosuke leaned against the seat, watching the boy until he disappeared. He chuckled - “Smiles really suit him the best” - He operated the car and drove to his agency, where the other members of Trigger were waiting. 

———

_Clack clack clack_

The sound of wheels rolling on the stone path, under the trees swaying its leaves in the cool breeze of spring. A white-haired boy was walking along the path, with luggage in his hand. Though he has a slim figure and pale skin, his face looked more refreshed than ever. 

“Ah...after two years, finally, I...”

Osaka Sogo, an omega. 

He was born into an all elite alpha family. 

Having been held back by the chains of his family, he finally had a chance to get out of the cage, which had locked him up for twenty years. 

After an unfortunate incident in his past, he grew to dislike alphas...except two. 

One was the one who brought him out of the darkness when he was drowning and showed him kindness of an alpha. 

One was a little boy, which was nothing more than a vague memory then. To him, that alpha shone brighter than anything. He couldn’t even remember his face, nor his voice, only his scent—

“....That was...!!”

A gently breeze passed by, bringing a spicy scent along. Sogo took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat faster and faster with every second. His inner omega kept urging him to find that scent. 

Slowly, his feet began moving on their own, until they stopped in front of a person. 

He has a tall figure, his lapis eyes shone under the sunlight, and his long blue hair swayed gently in the wind. He was looking at a piece of paper, seemed unaware of his surroundings. 

“E-Excuse me...” - Sogo called out to the boy, his heart beat furiously inside his chest.

“...Hmm?” - The blue-haired shifted his gaze to Sogo, looked bewildered - “You...”

Sogo gulped. It was definitely him, the one he has always been looking for...

_**...my fated alpha** _

“U-Umm...” - He started to feel nervous as his cheeks flushed up, a strange feeling bubbled up inside him - “D-Do you...perhaps...still remember me...?”

Seconds passed, the blue-haired boy kept his gaze on Sogo. 

“......Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Sometimes I doubt this is a TamaSou fanfic (;;—;;)


	5. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m finished ;;;-;;;  
> So sorry for my absent for so long, first days in university has drained all of my life energy ;;;-;;;  
> Anyways, I hope you’ll still enjoy my story!!!

“Eh...?”

Sogo froze. What did he just hear. He hadn’t heard him wrong, right?

“Y-You...Don’t you remember me...?”

Sogo tried asking the boy again, his voice stuck in his drying throat. Tamaki, meanwhile, tilted his head and looked at the other confusedly. 

“No”

Sogo’s heart tightened. He clenched his fist in front of his aching chest, which started getting hard to breathe. Despite the pain inside him, the white-haired man convinced himself that the boy didn’t remember him since it was a long time ago - “T-Then...my scent...don’t you recognize my scent...?” - He asked. 

“...Your scent?”

“Y-Yes..! You can tell that I’m your fated one—“

“Huh? What are you talkin’ about?” - A deep furrow appeared on his face - “It stinks”

Sogo held his breath. It was too painful for him to continue breathing. 

“...Ri..Right...my scent has changed because I...” - He inhaled- “...Then, do you remember the boy from ten years ago...and the promise you made with him...”

“I...” - Tamaki blinked - “...don’t make a promise with anyone”

Sogo took the final blow, Tamaki’s words were like daggers, mercilessly piercing through the former’s heart, shredding it into pieces. 

_He doesn’t remember me..._

_He doesn’t remember my scent..._

_He doesn’t remember his fated omega..._

_**He doesn’t remember our promise** _

Sogo breathed heavily as his lungs were grasping for air. Dizzy slowly came over him, his feet planted firmly on the ground, preventing him from collapsing. Uneasiness crept up from inside. 

“Ah....”

He felt shocked, depressed, disappointed and betrayed.

_...I shouldn’t have..._

_**He was rejected by his own fated alpha** _

_...believed in an alpha in the first place—_

“...Hey...Oiiii! Ya still alive?” - Tamaki waved his hand in front of Sogo’s face. The gesture made the elder jolt. 

“...Y..Yes...?”

“...You’re weird” - Tamaki hummed - “Ah...that’s right. Do you know how to get here?”

The boy showed the other the piece of paper he had been holding, an address was written on it.

“...Ah” - He gasped - “This is where I’m heading too...”

———

“.......”

After his encounter with Ryunosuke two years ago, receiving his encouragement, Sogo was finally able to pursue his dream, the same one as his uncle. However, everything had a price. He had an argument with his father before he was disinherited and left the house. Sogo had no regrets. Fortunately, with luck on his side, he was scouted by Takanashi Otoharu, the President of Takanashi Agency. Sogo did some background check about the company, though he found none. It was a small one and haven’t had any achievements yet. Despite the risks, Sogo took his invitation and took the first step to his dream. He recalled his uncle’s words. 

_Spread your wings, Sogo._

Yes, he finally could spread his wings. He felt happy, he should be…right? 

Then, what was the emptiness inside his chest then?

“...Osaka Sogo..san?”

“Y-Yes?!” - Sogo jumped when he realized someone was calling him. It was a girl with pale yellow hair, she was looking at him with gently ruby-colored eyes. 

She chuckled - “Sorry for the wait, Sogo-san. Then, please come this way, we’re going to introduce you the other members”

“The other..members…” - Sogo looked dazed for a second. His mind was occupied with the incident that morning that he almost forgot the reason he came here - “Thank you...Please lead the way”

The girl smiled and nodded. Then, Sogo stood up and followed her. After a few turns, they came to a stop in front of a certain room. She turned the doorknob and entered, followed by Sogo. Inside, there have been already seven people waiting, one of whom he could only recognize, was Otoharu, the President. He darted his eyes around the room and looked at the others, who he thought were his colleagues from then. Among them, he spotted Tamaki playing with his phone. He walked with the boy to the agency, though none of them said a word. However, as soon as they arrived, Sogo completely lost sight of Tamaki. 

Tamaki, as well as the other members, stopped what they were doing and looked at Sogo curiously when he entered, which startled him a bit. His heart sank when he felt the younger’s gaze on him, trying his best to avoid it. The white-haired man softly sighed as he found himself a seat, which was opposite Tamaki. 

The girl closed the door behind her and looked around the room - “It seems like everyone has arrived! I will begin the meeting shortly!” - She clapped her hands and smiled brightly at the boys - “Then, let’s start with introduction! I’m Takanashi Tsumugi, I’ll be your manager from now on! I’m a beta so you can feel free to rely on me! I’m looking forward to working with you!”

Tsumugi finished her introduction with a deep bow, which earned a round of applause from the others, making her smile awkwardly - “Thank you..! Firstly, I’d like to explain about our work in the future…”

Sogo watched Tsumugi as she talked; however, he couldn’t focus on her. He still hasn’t recovered from the shock that morning. His heart took too much damage. Sogo took secret glances at the alpha, who was having an unamused look on his face. He could feel his heart tightened again inside his chest, painfully. 

Why? They were supposed to be fated mates. He was supposed to be his alpha. He might not be able to recognize his scent, but worse, he completely forgot about their promise. The younger’s scent never changed, himself did. 

Sogo felt his life was slowly being drained from his body. His hope was crushed. Although he has broken out of the cage has been keeping him for twenty years, something was missing. Something that he’s been longing for...

“...And that’s all I want to say!” - Tsumugi had already finished her speech, which Sogo didn’t hear anything at all. 

_Ah..crap…_ \- Sogo softly sighed, feeling a little bit guilty for not listening. 

“Alright, how about I treat you some bento to celebrate this occasion!” - Cutting off Sogo’s thoughts was Otoharu’s cheerful voice - “I’m sorry but that’s all I can offer for now. I promise to have more in the future” - He said with a bow, which made everyone surprised. 

“Fath—I mean, President! Please raise your head! If it’s your fault, then it’s mine too!” - Tsumugi joined the President in bowing her head. 

“Ahaha! It’s fine, it’s fine! It should be us saying thank you for taking us in!” - The boy with orange hair laughed as he waved his hand at the two. 

The President nodded, seeming pleased to hear that - “Then I’ll leave things here to you, Tsumugi”

“Yes!”

After Otoharu left the room, it went back to silent - “...We should introduce ourselves too, right?” - The man with dark green hair adjusted his glasses as he spoke - “Let’s say our name, age and second genders as well, for...you know, better schedules. I’m Nikaido Yamato, 23 years old and a beta. Nice to meet you all”

“Ohh, I’m next!” - The orange-haired boy raised his hand - “I’m Izumi Mitsuki! 21 years old and also a beta! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Izumi Iori” - A black-haired boy with a serious look on his face followed - “I’m Mitsuki’s younger brother, 17 years old and I’m an omega. It’s a pleasure working with you”

Everyone made ‘ohh’ sounds at how smooth and polite Iori’s introduction sounded. As for Sogo, he felt a little relieved having another omega in the team. He smiled at the younger, which puzzled him a bit. 

“Me next! Me next!” - A super cheerful voice raised next to Sogo, coming from a red-haired boy. His red eyes burned with excitement - “My name is Nanase Riku! I’m 19 years old and I’m an alpha! It’s nice to meet you all! Etou...I like sweets, especially donuts! Oh, and strawberries too! My hobbies are—!”

“Woah woah woah! Isn’t it too much information?” - Yamato spoke from his seat opposite Riku’s, chuckling.

Riku’s enthusiasm made Sogo chuckle slightly, too. It was cute, he thought. Although he was an alpha, Sogo felt relaxed next to him, maybe they could get along. 

“Ehh?! Sorry! Did I say too much?” - Riku tilted his head, his puppy eyes showed a hint of disappointment - “Ehehe...I guess I was too excited! Ah! But one more thing! I really like Iori’s scent!”

Everyone widened their eyes as they focused on the alpha. 

“Riku...what do you mean? You like Iori’s scent..?” - Mitsuki blinked. 

“Yup! His scent smells like strawberry donut, my favorite!”

The gazes turned to the omega, Iori, then, which made him flinch a little. Iori cleared his throat slightly, a tiny blush could be seen on his cheeks - “...I like your scent too”

“Huh?”

“I like chocolate, and well... yours smells like it...” - Iori mumbled, too embarrassed to look at the other - “I’ve noticed it the moment you stepped in the room though…”

“Wait...Iori’s scent is Riku’s favorite, and Riku’s scent is Iori’s favorite...then that means…” - Mitsuki said with caution. 

“You two are fated mates?!” - Tsumugi exclaimed loudly, clearing everyone’s thoughts. 

Fated mates. It was said that were an alpha’s scent an omega’s favorite and the otherwise, they would become a pair that connected by destiny and never be broken, as they were made for each other. This special bond only existed between alphas and omegas though. 

“...Fated mates…” - Sogo lowered his gaze. His heart was sensitive to the words as he mumbled to himself - “...nothing but a lie—“

“Woah! Iori’s my fated mate?!” - Riku had already stood up from his seat and moved closer to Iori’s, holding his hands - “Is it true?! You like my scent too?!”

“N-Nanase-san, please lower your voice! I can hear you just fine! And please don’t hold my hands so suddenly! I-It’s embarrassing!” - Iori’s cheeks reddened at the contact, and not to mention, he could smell Riku’s scent more since he was close, which made his heart race. 

“Oh, sorry!” - Riku backed away and returned to his seat and scratched his blushing cheeks awkwardly - “It’s just...it’s like a fairy tale...meeting my fated omega like this. Although we’ve just met, I feel very happy! I’m looking forward to your care from now on, Iori!”

 _Cute._ \- Iori cleared his throat - “Likewise, Nanase-san. I’m looking forward to working with you” - He held out his hand, which Riku gladly accepted as they shared a firm handshake, and smiled at each other. 

“Hic...sob...my brother has finally grown up…” - Mitsuki quietly sobbed, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“...Nii-san, I’m not getting married though?”

“I’m so glad...hic…” - Mitsuki continued sobbing. When he tried to wipe his tears with his fingers, a handkerchief was replaced. He glanced up and saw a handsome boy with blond hair looking at him and smiling gently. 

“ _Oh_ , please don’t use your hands to wipe your tears, it will ruin your beautiful face, _my sweet angel_ ” - The blonde softly cleaned Mitsuki’s face with his handkerchief, cupping his cheeks when he was done. 

“T-Thank you…?” - Mitsuki glanced at the other, blush clearly showed on his cheeks. Whether it was caused by the confusing action of the latter, or it was the first time had the former been treated this gently, Mitsuki found himself captivated by the blonde’s blue eyes, beautiful and cleared as crystals. 

“Your welcome, _my princess_ ” - The blonde smiled softly as he drew away, gently tracing his fingers along the other’s cheeks. The sudden loss of warmth almost made Mitsuki groaned in disappointment. 

_Damn it. Why am I feeling upset? I’m not an omega longing for his alpha..!_ \- Mitsuki blamed himself, trying to conceal his embarrassment with a sheepish smile - “I-I heard some English words you said there...are you a foreigner?”

“ _Yes_!” - The blonde suddenly stood up from his seat, causing Mitsuki to jolt in surprise - “My name is Nagi Valhart von North!”

“W-What a long name…!” - Riku gasped. 

“ _Oh!_ I’m half-Japanese, half-Northmarean! My Japanese name is Rokuya Nagi! I’m 19 years old and an alpha!”

“Alpha?” - Mitsuki widened his eyes, weirdly, his voice sounded disappointed. Considering Nagi’s good appearance and confidence, of course he would be an alpha, he thought. 

“ _Yes_!” - Nagi turned around and salute to Mitsuki, before holding his hand and gently pressing his lips on top of it - “It’s my honor to work with you, _Mitsuki_ ”

Much to Nagi’s surprise, Mitsuki pulled his hand back almost immediately after making contact with him, smiling slyly - “Yes yes, save the sweet words for the beautiful ladies, not me”

Nagi’s face dropped with disappointment - “ _Oh_...but you are beautiful, Mitsuki…”

“Wha—!” - Mitsuki blushed, not expected such words - “I-I’m not—”

“Woah woah hey there you two, if you want to flirt then please do it outside when you’re alone, not here” - Yamato interrupted, silencing the two. 

The atmosphere became quite awkward then, and Tsumugi had to step in - “A-Alright! The next one, please!” - She gestured towards Tamaki. 

“...Hmm? Me? M’kay...Yotsuba Tamaki, 17 years old, an alpha. My favorite is King Pudding. Over”

“How blunt, Yotsuba-san…” - Iori sighed. 

“Shut up, Iorin”

“ _’Iorin’_? Do you know each other?” - Mitsuki raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes, Nii-san. He’s my classmate, and sitting behind me” 

Everyone, except Sogo, ohh in surprise. 

“That’s great, Iori-san, Tamaki-san! You guys must understand each other!” - Tsumugi clasped her hands together. 

“Not really. Yotsuba-san always fall asleep in class and get scolded by the teachers”

“Hey! You are the one telling the teachers, Iorin!”

“Well, of course. I can’t focus when you’re making weird sounds behind me. You even draw fake eyes on your eyelids while sleeping…How ridiculous...”

“Grr…” - Tamaki glared at his classmate, who turned his head away. 

The argument between the teenagers only stopped when their manager let out an amused chuckle - “Well then, it’s your turn, Sogo-san!”

Tsumugi called out to Sogo; however, he didn’t respond - “Umm...Sogo-san..?”

“A-Ah yes! I’m sorry...I spaced out” - Sogo scratched his cheek awkwardly - “I’m Osaka Sogo. I’m 20 years old and I’m…”

He glanced at Tamaki, who had looked at his phone again, looking half-interested in his speech. Seeing how half-hearted the younger’s, his alpha’s, attention was, Sogo’s chest tightened. Then, he rolled his eyes around the room, seeing that everyone else was waiting for his answer, he took a deep breath. 

“I’m...an alpha”


	6. Reveal?

“I’m...an alpha”

Ah.

He lied. Again.

He lied about his second gender, that he was an alpha, not an omega. He did that again, just like how his father had been telling him to. Sogo thought he was finally able to break out of the cage, his father’s chains.

Was he, however, truly able to?

“An alpha?” - Nagi asked, looking at the elder suspiciously - “You’re an alpha? You don’t scent like one though”

Sogo flinched. Has he been found out? He knew the suppressants had completely hidden his omega scent, but couldn’t make him smell like an alpha, not to mention, his timid look made him less look like one. He had been telling other people he was an alpha, and no one has found out about that though.

“I-Is that so? Everyone’s been telling me the same thing…” - Sogo smiled wryly.

“Hmm...I can’t even tell what his scent is” - Riku chimed in, making Sogo even more nervous - “What do you think, Tamaki?”

Sogo’s gaze dropped on Tamaki again, the last alpha in the room - “I don’t know” - He answered, without looking up from his phone.

 _Is he really that uninterested…_ \- The white-haired man turned his head away, it was too painful for him to look at the younger any longer.

“Well, I guess that’s everyone!” - Tsumugi’s cheerful voice distracted them from the subject - “As for the omega...Iori-san, can you come with me for a moment? I’ll need you to report on your heat cycle so we can adjust the schedules!”

“Understood” - Iori stood up from his seat and followed Tsumugi.

“Ah…” - Sogo softly sighed. He felt relieved that he hasn’t been found out, on the other hand, however, he felt a bit guilty that Iori was the only one following Tsumugi. He should have, too.

Ah. But did he even know how his cycle works?

“Sogo-san...Sogo-san, are you okay?”

Sogo got distracted from his train of thoughts when he noticed Riku was looking at him with a concerned look - “You look pale...and you were making a weird face earlier. Are you feeling not well, Sogo-san?”

“I-I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, Riku-kun. I’m just...feeling a bit nervous”

“Ohh I feel you, I feel you” - Mitsuki put his hands behind his head and leaned against the couch - “Everything happens like a dream...my heart is still pounding from all the excitement!”

“Yes!” - Riku exclaimed loudly - “We’re going to be idols! It’s really like a dream!”

“A dream…” - While everyone was encouraged by Riku’s enthusiasm, Sogo wore a complicated expression.

_If only it was a dream…_

———

“Ohhhhhh!!” - Everyone gasped in awe arriving at a particular building, the soon-to-be their dorm, their shared home from then.

“Everyone! This is your dorm! You’ll be living here from now on for further performances!” - Tsumugi led the boys inside as she gave away instructions - “This is the living room and kitchen!”

“Ohh! What a nice kitchen! It’s so well-equipped!” - Mitsuki excitedly explored every corner of the kitchen.

“If you take that turn you’ll find the recording room and practice room”

“Recording and practice room! _Cool_!” - Nagi’s eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“At the end of this hallway are the rut and heat rooms. You may have figured out from the names, they’re for omegas and alphas when their heat and rut come!” - Tsumugi pointed at a calendar hanging on the wall near the kitchen counter - “All information about everyone’s cycle has been written all that callendar so please check it later! Oh, and you also need to go the room before your heat or rut starts one day!” - Tsumugi thoroughly explained the cycle systems to the members.

For once a month, omegas would experience a cycle called ‘ **heat** ’. It drove the omega into a very horny state and often last a week. An omega could be mated and get pregnant were he bitten by an alpha and received his semen. Omegas in heat were very weak, they couldn’t do anything in their lustful state, and it could only be ended when mating with an alpha. Only alphas were affected by an omega’s heat, however, betas weren’t.

 **Rut** , on the other hand, was experienced by alphas only. However, they didn’t have a particular routine for a rut. An alpha only could have a rut if he took a whip of an omega’s scent when he were in heat. Alphas would become very vicious and often attack heated omegas the moment they scented their scent.

Although Sogo had already known about this, he took notes of Tsumugi’s advices. Oh well, it wasn’t like he could have a heat, not even considered, a rut.

“Manager, where are our rooms?” - Yamato asked - “Onii-san is tired…” - Yamato acted like he couldn’t walk another step as he has been carrying the younger’s, to be specific, Tamaki’s and Nagi’s, and his, total 3 big heavy bags since he was the oldest member. Especially Nagi’s, Yamato wondered what the heck did the blonde store in there...

“Your rooms are upstairs! There are eight rooms in totals so you can choose freely—”

“The first to arrive gets to choose his room!” - Tamaki raised his fist and ran upstairs with lightning speed.

“Ah! No fair! Tamaki-kun!” - Riku quickly chased after the boy.

“ _Oh_! Are we playing tag? Wait for me!” - Nagi wasted no time following them.

Tsumugi, Sogo, Mitsuki, Iori and a half-exhausted Yamato was left behind, speechless, only rash footsteps could be heard.

“How childish…” - Iori shook his head while massaging his temples with his hand.

“Haha, don’t take them so serious, Iori” - Mitsuki laughed and pat his brother on his back - “Let’s hurry and choose your room, Iori, before someone take the room next to Riku’s”

Iori’s cheeks heated up - “Wha—Nii-san?! We’re not—!”

“Don’t be shy, Iori! Hey you guys, make sure to leave the room next to Riku’s for Iori!” - Mitsuki went upstairs while shouting, giving a warning for the ones already there.

“N-Nii-san!” - The color on his cheeks has become so red that it could be competed with his alpha’s hair then as he followed his brother.

“Ahaha…” - Sogo chuckled at how lively his colleagues were.

“Well then, you guys can rest today. There are food in the refrigerator, you can cook or order, please suit yourselves! I’ll be leaving now, I’ll contact you tomorrow morning!”

“Thank you, Manager” - Sogo smiled and saw Tsumugi off. Then he walked towards the eldest member - “Yamato-san, do you need any help?”

“Oh...Thanks Sou. That’ll be a big help” - Yamato acknowledged Sogo’s kindness and handed him one of the bags he was carrying - “Let’s go upstairs now. I doubt there will be any rooms left for us to choose”

“Haha I guess so…” - Sogo took a blue bag from Yamato and climbed the stairs after him.

As they have guessed, most of the rooms has been taken, leaving three empty ones. There was a note on the wall, it said...

**_“Please write your name on the board hanging outside the door after deciding your room!”  
-Tsumugi-_ **

...with a small cute bunny drawing at the end.

Yamato and Sogo glanced around. It seemed that the empty rooms were located at the end of the hallway, one of which was a guest room. Another one was next to Mitsuki’s and the last one was next to Tamaki’s. They were on the opposite side of the hallway though.

“I-I’ll take the room next to Mitsuki-san’s! Yamato-san, do you mind…”

“It’s fine by me. But it’s surprise to see you so worked up like this, Sou. You’ve been quiet all the time”

“I-Is that so?” - Sogo sweated, he might have acted too obvious, since he didn’t want the room next to Tamaki’s.

“Well, it’s not my business anyways. I just want to reunite with my comfy bed” - Yamato started walking towards, much to Sogo’s surprise, Nagi’s room next to Mitsuki’s - “Let’s return the bags first. Honestly...they’ve completely forgotten about their things. Ah, that’s right, the bag you’re holding is Tamaki’s”

“.....” - Sogo froze - “...Eh?”

“Remember to give it to him, okay?” - He then knocked on Nagi’s room’s door - “Hey Nagi! Open the door! Here’s your bag!”

“ _OH_!!!” - The door was quickly swung open with full force, followed by Nagi rushing out and giving Yamato a big hug and teary face - “Yaaaamaaaaatooooo!!! _OH_!!! My savior!!!”

“Gah—! Stop it Nagi!” - Yamato tried to push the sobbing blonde away; however, his efforts were in vain.

While two of them were fighting, Sogo had grown roots under his feet, planting him into the floor.

The bag he was holding...

The bag he was hugging in his chest...

The bag with a sky blue color with King Pudding patterns…

**The bag which belongs to Tamaki**

Sogo crumbled as his knees and palms landed on the floor.

No way.

He was holding Tamaki’s bag. He had to return it. Why him? Why now? Why must the person he didn’t want to meet the most right then?

Was it fate?

No way.

No way.

No way—!!

“Hey...are you okay, Sou?”

Sogo raised his head to find Yamato and Nagi were looking at him with confused and worried looks.

“Sogo...are you feeling not well? Should we call a doctor?” - Nagi asked as he helped the elder stand up.

“N..No, I’m fine. I..I’m just sorting my feelings out…”

“Your feelings?” - Yamato raised his brows.

“I-I mean, it’s nothing! I-I’ll go meet Tamaki-kun right now! Yes! Now! I can’t avoid him forever right…? Right...I have to face him…” - He mumbled under his breath.

“Sou…? You..okay?” - Yamato looked at his colleague worriedly.

The white-haired man completely ignore the eldest member’s words and dragged his feet towards Tamaki’s room, leaving the other two completely puzzled.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door - “...Tamaki-kun? It’s Sogo, please open the door”

There were no response. He knocked again - “Tamaki-kun? I brought your bag. Please open the door”

Again, there were no response. He knocked again, but with more force - “Tamaki-ku—!”

As Sogo was knocking for the third time, the door suddenly opened and his knuckles missed the target. Instead, another hand caught his wrist, causing him to jolt in surprise. The owner of the hand holding his was none other than Tamaki, with a small frown on his face - “T-Tamaki-ku—?!”

Without warning, Tamaki tightened the grip on Sogo’s wrist and pulled him forwards, causing the elder to lose his balance and step into the room. Following him was the loud thud of the door being closed.

Yamato and Nagi, who has been standing in the hallway, witnessed everything with a shocking face.

“There’s...definitely something going on between those two” - Yamato adjusted his glasses.

“ _Oh_...I hope nothing bad will happen…”

———

“Ouch!”

Sogo groaned as he was pulled quite roughly that his face ended up hitting something hard. Strangely, his face collided with something warm, and smelled nice. A comfortable spicy scent—

“Woah!”

He quickly pulled back as soon as he realized it was Tamaki’s chest that he had bumped against. His cheeks quickly flushed up in a rosy color - “I-I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun—!”

_Thud!_

“...Eh?”

Did he just hear a loud thud? Was something being closed? It...wasn’t the door, was it?

Sogo slowly turned his head around, much to his expectation, the door was closed behind him, leaving him and Tamaki alone in the room.

That was bad, really bad, he thought. The atmosphere between them was still somewhat tense, not to mention, Tamaki’s presence has become a very painful sight for Sogo’s eyes. He wasn’t completely ready to face the boy, and yet he was let alone with him.

“You…” - Tamaki spoke in a low voice.

“Y-Yes?!”

Sogo was so lost in his thoughts that he accidentally raised his voice and straightened his back when Tamaki spoke.

“What do you want?”

“I-I—uh…” - His eyes darted around nervously - “T-This—I come to give you your bag..!”

Sogo slowly showed the other the bag he was holding, or rather, clenching in his chest tightly. It was instinctively, hadn’t he even aware of, since Tamaki had been releasing a somewhat irritated scent, not entirely upset, but still make Sogo uncomfortable.

“Ah. It’s my bag” - Tamaki reached out and took the bag in Sogo’s hands. By the time he took it, his scent also returned to normal, which relieved Sogo. However, the uncomfortable feeling still lingered somewhere…

“A-Alright, then I should take my leave now…”

“Wait”

As Sogo was trying to leave, Tamaki stopped him - “Wh..What is it, Tamaki-kun..? Do you need anything else?...”

Tamaki’s lapis eyes stared into the deepest part of Sogo’s amethyst ones. The gaze was so tense that the latter found himself froze in place. He was unable to look away nor move away. Sogo’s cheeks gradually grew warmer, but at the same time he felt anxious, guilty, as if he was being judged by Tamaki at that moment.

“You…are not an alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my inspiration came back lmao so I was able to finish this so soon!  
> (It could be longer but I decided to leave things here huehue >:33 )
> 
> If you were confused about the order of rooms of I7 dorm then I would explain a little!  
> The order was like this: (at least in this fanfic, so Idk whether it’s the actual order in the anime, ‘kay? ;;v;; )
> 
> Yamato | | Sogo  
> Tamaki | | Mitsuki  
> Iori | | Nagi  
> Riku | | Guest room
> 
> * Why is Yamato’s room next to Tamaki’s? Because in some doujin, Yama-san often complains that he heard “noises” coming from Tamaki’s room whenever Sogo sleepovers huehuehue...
> 
> Okay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please be looking forward to the next one! >O<


	7. Shattered

Sogo was dead frozen. 

“What...do you mean, Tamaki-kun?” - Sogo held his breath, his lips trying to curl into a wry smile - “I’m...not an alpha..?”

Tamaki glared at him, not saying anything. Although Sogo was trying to put on a brave face, his inner omega has already acknowledged its fear for the alpha. A fear mixed with a little guilty, perhaps guilty for deceiving everyone, especially his alpha. 

“D-Didn’t I say in my introduction? I-I’m an alpha…”

“You don’t smell like one” - Tamaki inched forwards.

“I-I told you everyone said the same thing...- Instinctively, Sogo’s feet slowly slid backwards, finding a perfect moment to escape—

_Bam!!_

“Eek!!” - Sogo squealed loudly when Tamaki suddenly raised his hands and slammed them against the door, trapping him between them - “T-Tamaki-kun! What are you—!?”

“You’re...not an alpha”

Once again, Sogo found himself stunned by the alpha’s piercing stare. 

_How...How could he know...No one had been able to tell it before. Then why...or, maybe...he remembered…_

Sogo held his breath, hoping for what he has been hoping for - “Why...Why do you keep insisting on me not being an alpha…”

“Why..?” - He hummed - “I don’t know. Just a hunch, maybe”

 _Just a hunch…_ the words rang inside the omega’s head. 

“Is...that so…” - His shoulders slumped as his fists fell to the side. 

_Ah, that’s right. He doesn’t even remember my past self, nor our promise...What did I get my hope up for, anyways?…_

Sogo looked at the ground and bit his lip, holding back his tears. The elder’s painful expression, of course, didn’t go unnoticed. It was weird, Tamaki thought, it was weird. It was so weird that he must repeat the word thrice. He had never met Sogo before nor he should care for a stranger, yet, something inside him felt frustrated looking at the other. _It_ was calling him, to reach out, to comfort the man in front of him - “Hey…?”

“I’m sorry” - Sogo cut off Tamaki - “I...need to get back to my room. I still have lots of things to do...please excuse me”

“Wait—”

Tamaki tried to stop Sogo, though he didn’t even know why he did that; however, the elder had already slipped out of the boy’s arms and hurriedly left the room. 

As soon as the door closed behind Sogo’s back, two figures stood before him with concerned eyes.

“Hey Sou...everything’s alright? You...don’t look so good”

“ _Oh_ Sogo, you look really pale...maybe we should call a doctor..”

Ignoring the elder and his foreign friend, Sogo walked, almost dragged his feet, towards his room. Each step was so heavy, as if something was holding him back, although the room was just a few meters away. The two other members obviously noticed his strange behavior, perhaps they had already figured out the main reason; however, they remained silent and decided to leave the man alone. 

Finally reached his room, his last strength left his body as he slid his back on the closed door until he reached the floor. 

Hugging the knees to his chest, Sogo quietly sobbed his no-longer-shedded tears. 

———

“—go?”

His sprout slightly twitched. Was someone calling him?

“Sogo? Sogooo? Are you sleeping?”

A rich scent of gold filled the man’s nose. Realizing it was Nagi calling him, Sogo shifted his body, groaning as his legs felt sore from having stayed in the same position for hours. He tried getting up, it would be awkward not to answer the other. 

“...Nagi-kun? What’s the matter..?” - He opened the door slightly, only enough to took a peak at the blonde. 

“ _Oh_! Dinner’s ready! Mitsuki cooked us very delicious food—Eh, Sogo, are you crying?”

“Eh..?” - Sogo widened his puffed and slightly red eyes, his nose also reddened and his face looked very pale. He smiled wryly - “I-I just woke up...so I must look terrible”

Nagi hummed approvingly, which earned a relieved sigh from the elder, and smiled brightly - “I see! You must be tired, but you should come to the living room and have dinner! Everyone’s waiting! You know—they said _’The way to cheer up a man is through his stomach’_!”

Sogo chuckled - “Nagi-kun, that’s _’The way to a man’s heart’_ , not _cheer up a man_ ”

“Ehh? It’s not right?” - He tilted his head - “ _But_ , it’s the same thing, right? Food can always cheer you up! Mitsuki’s food is very good!”

Sogo couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer in front of Nagi’s cheerfulness.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute” 

“ _Okay~_! I’ll be waiting!”

Giving Nagi a last reassuring nod, Sogo closed the door and gave him whatever he needed to get out there. He looked at the reflection in the mirror, he looked really bad, he thought. He probably would be mistaken for a zombie were he walked out in that state. 

“I should probably wash my face…”

Sighing, he headed towards the share bathroom at the end of the hallway. 

“Eh? Nagi-kun, why are you still standing here?”

“I told you I’d be waiting, didn’t I? Are you done?”

Sogo shook his head - “No...I need to wash my face. You can go first, Nagi-kun”

“ _Oh_! Then let me escort you!”

“But it’s—”

“ _Let’s go!_ ”

Before Sogo could protest, however, Nagi had already took his hand in his and escorted him away like a gentleman. Unable to fight back the blonde’s strength, Sogo quietly gave up. 

After fixing himself, Sogo left the bathroom and, of course, still finding Nagi patiently waiting outside. 

Holding out his hand once again, he winked - “ _Shall we_?”

“Alright alright…you’re so weird for an alpha...” - Sogo muttered the last part to himself as he reached out his hand. 

———

“...That Nagi surely took a lot of time” - Mitsuki, with a ladle in his hand, crossed his arms and tapped his feet restlessly. A deep frown appeared on his face as he recalled what he request a few minutes earlier…

_”So...Manager said that we can either cook or order out?” - Mitsuki asked the oldest member of their group, as he announced when everyone got into the living room._

_“Yes. I guess we should order something, Onii-san is bad with the kitchen”_

_“That would be a waste of money…” - Mitsuki sighed as he opened the refrigerator - “Let’s see…” - He took a glance at the contents, though there weren’t many ingredients, but it was enough._

_“Alright, this should do it. Go wait in the living room, everyone. I’m going to cook”_

_“Huh? You, can cook?” - Yamato raised an eyebrow at the orange-haired man._

_“What? Do you think that I can’t?” - He glared at the elder._

_“No...well…”_

_“Nii-san’s cooking is top notch, Nikaido-san. Please don’t underestimate him” - Iori said._

_“Ohh, I’m looking forward to taste it then” - Yamato laughed and drank the beer no one knew when did he get that in his hand._

_“Hey! No drinking before dinner, you old man!” - Mitsuki, who had just put on the apron hanging on the wall, turned around and scolded. However, he met someone’s amused gaze - “...Stop looking at me with that smuggling smile of yours. It’s creepy”_

_“Oh! But you look so cute when you’re angry, Mitsuki~”_

_“Cu—Stop saying that, idiot! I’m not cute! And stop staring!”_

_“Oh...but I want to watch you cook. Am I not allowed?” - Nagi whined, taking Mitsuki’s hands in his._

_“Ugh…” - Mitsuki was taken aback as Nagi looked at him with such disappointed puppy eyes, he thought he could even see a pair of dog ears slumping down on top of his head - “I-I get it! You can watch! But—” - He withdrew his hands - “—no touching!”_

_The blonde whined again, wanting to say something but he decided to leave it. His lips curled up into a small gentle smile as he watch the small figure swiftly move around the kitchen. He took a peek at Mitsuki’s face, it looked like the elder enjoyed cooking very much that it was clearly showed on his face. Nagi found himself amazed by how his small hands could make very swift movements. As Iori said, Mitsuki was an expert at cooking, he thought. Soon after that, a delicious scent filled his nose, coming from the pot Mitsuki had been making._

_“Oh~ It smells so good…” - Without warning, Nagi had sneaked up behind Mitsuki and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and whispered into his ear._

_The sudden contact made Mitsuki jump in surprise that he almost dropped the ladle. He could feel his face heatened up where Nagi’s breath tickled - “You—I said no touching—!!”_

_“Mmn...it smells really good…” - Mitsuki swore he had to bit down some whine he was about to let out, as Nagi suddenly kissed his earlobe— “Ouch!”_

_Nagi’s hands released the other’s waist as they were busy rubbing his reddening forehead, on which Mitsuki had just landed a hit._

_“That hurts, Mitsuki!” - He whined._

_“Hmph, serves you right! I’m a beta so don’t scent me like an omega! Are you trying to mock me?”_

_“No! I—”_

_“No? Your WERE definitely scenting me. I don’t even have a scent, how could you tell it was good”_

_“But...the soup smells really nice…”_

_Crap, he thought. He screwed up. He got so flustered when Nagi touched him that he forgot the smell was obviously coming from the pot. His cheeks burnt up as embarrassment hit him hard. He turned his face away, too ashamed to look at Nagi in his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he felt so bitter hearing that…_

_“Mitsuki” - The elder stiffened as his name was called - “Are you mad?”_

_“N-No, I’m not”_

_“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” - He moved his face into Mitsuki’s vision, however, the elder quickly turned his head to another direction. The former moved in front of him again, and the latter repeated. After a few tries, Nagi purposely grabbed the elder’s chin, making him face his way - “Mitsuki...I’m sorry”_

_“W-Why are you sorry...it’s not your fault. Well, maybe, I was a bit mad at you for hugging me so suddenly…”_

_“Oh...so you really are mad…Sorry” - He hung his head, looking apologetic._

_“Ugh…” - Now I felt bad for scolding him, he thought. He glanced around, finding a way to break the awkward atmosphere. Then, he noticed someone was missing - “I-If you have that much free time on your hands then go find Sogo. He must be in his room...get him, then I’ll forgive you”_

_Nagi’s face lit up almost immediately when Mitsuki said he would forgive him - “Okay! I’ll go get him right away!” —and dashed off before Mitsuki could stop him._

Mitsuki finished the rest of cooking while waiting for Nagi to come back, and he was getting impatient. 

“What the heck took him so long…”

“—san”

“Did he forget his work? No...judging from his behavior, it’s not possible…”

“Nii-san!”

“Uwah!” - Mitsuki jumped in surprise as Iori called out behind him - “W-What’s wrong, Iori!? Do you need something?!”

“Nii-san…” - He softly sighed - “If you’re worried about Rokuya-san that much, you should probably check on him”

“W-What?! I-I’m not worried about that idiot!” - Mitsuki became flustered as Iori’s remark hit him hard. 

“Yes, you are, Nii-san. It’s obvious”

“Ugh…” - He groaned - “...What about you, Iori? Shouldn’t the one you worried about be someone else?”

“Huh?” - Iori tilted his head, not fully understood. 

“You must know what I mean. It’s Na.na.se. Ri.ku.”

Iori’s cheeks flushed up in a rosy color as his fated alpha was mentioned - “W-What do you mean?”

“Hehe..look, he’s waving at you” - Mitsuki pointed towards the couch, where Riku was sitting and waving at them with a bright smile on his face. Iori couldn’t help but blush at how cute he was. Noticing that, Mitsuki nudged Iori by his back and pushed him - “Come on, he’s calling for you, Iori! Go talk to him!”

“W-Wait Nii-san—!”

Had Mitsuki successfully shoved the unwilling Iori to the red-haired boy’s side, he heard a familiar high-pitch voice.

“ _Everyone_ ~! I’ve brought Sogo!”

He didn’t need to see the face to know whose voice was it. Mitsuki inhaled, turning around - “You’re late, Nagi! What the heck took you so lo—”

The door opened as Nagi entered, followed by Sogo. Surprisingly, the latter was holding the former’s hand as the former elegantly guided the latter to the living room area, where everyone was setting their gaze on them.

Nagi rolled his eyes and saw a silhouette of a orange-haired man. Immediately, he found himself was smiling as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Sogo, as an omega, obviously noticed the happy change in Nagi’s scent, he chuckled. 

“I’m fine now, Nagi-kun. Thank you for getting me, you can go to Mitsuki-san”

“You noticed?”

“Of course, it’s showed in your scent”

“ _Oh_!” - He giggled - “Well then, please excuse me”

Mitsuki looked at the pair as they were happily chatting about something, he couldn’t hear well since they were far away. And suddenly, his heart felt like it had been shattered. Nagi was smiling at Sogo and after that, however, he bent down and kissed the top of his hand.

_Why…_

Although Nagi had been treating him so kindly, almost intimately. He thought the blonde had some kind of feelings harbored for him. However, was it all an act? Was all the sweet talks just the way he was? He could be kind to anybody, not him only. 

_Again...am I going to be rejected…?_

“Mi~tsu~ki~!”

The elder was too deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the person approaching him. He jolted when Nagi threw his arms around him, unfortunately, he missed. 

“ _Oh_ Mitsuki! Didn’t you tell me you would forgive me if I got Sogo?” - Nagi sobbed, retreating his arms hugging the air. 

“I said I would forgive you, not allow you to touch me!”

“But—”

“Hey...are you guys done? I’m starving to death” - Yamato spoke from his seat, a can of beer had been emptied in his hand. 

“Hey! I said no drinking before dinner! Ugh! Food’s ready so you guys get to your seats!”

Mitsuki turned his back against Nagi and ignored him. To him, that was probably the best excuse not to talk to the other, since he didn’t want to at all. Mitsuki decided to focus on making dinner to shake off other thoughts; however, he could never noticed the disappointment look in Nagi’s eyes as the blonde’s gaze followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter won’t disappoint you ;;;-;;; Honestly, Idk what am I writing


	8. His First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry for my absent ughhh umu|||  
> I’ve been to obsessed with drawing lately...anyways you can visit my Twitter @RoseNiji2704 if you’re interested in my arts!  
> Thank you for your patience and sorry again! UwU

_Chrip chrip chrip_

“Mmn…” - The sheets rustled below him as Sogo shifted his body, avoiding the sudden brightness shining directly at his eyes. Slowly, he opened them and grimaced as an intense headache hit him - “Ugh...my head…”

Sogo held his head while slowly pushed himself up when confusedly, he heard a shift next to him. The pain was still killing him; however, he turned his head around. 

A person was lying next to him. His long arms and legs were out cold since the blanket barely covered him. Hugging a King Pudding plush in his stomach, the hem of his shirt was slightly pulled up, exposing perfectly-built abs. Moreover, his long blue hair splayed on the sheets, his bang slightly covered the long eyelashes that were shutting closely—

“T-Tamaki-kun!?” - Upon seeing Tamaki next to him, Sogo was wide awake as he quickly jumped away from the other and, however, ended up landing on the floor with a loud thud.

“Ouch!” - He made a full impact with the cold floor. Thankfully, the blanket was wrapping around him, decreasing the damage. 

“Mmn…” - Sogo flinched as he heard a low groan coming from the bed, as expected, Tamaki slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his half-lid eyes - “...Sou-chan, so noisy”

Blood drained from Sogo’s face and he could no longer maintain his voice - “T-T-Tamaki-kun! W-Why are you s-sleeping in my room!?”

“Hah?” - Tamaki deepened his furrow - “What are you talking about? This is **my** room”

Sogo blinked. 

“Eh?”

He looked around the room. There weren’t many things there, but none of them was his. They were Tamaki’s—

“H-How…!”

“You and Mikki and Yama-san were so drunk last night. It was annoying as hell, but I carried you to my room, since you wouldn’t let go of me” - He deadpanned. 

“C-Carried?! To your room?! Y-You mean we slept together all night—!?”

_*Gasps*_

Sogo quickly put his hand on his neck and rubbed his skin. He felt nothing. 

“Thank goddess…” - His shoulders slumped down as he sighed heavily. 

“What for?” - Tamaki frowned, staring at the elder with a suspicious look. 

“I—uh, it’s nothing!” - Sogo frantically waved his hands around for objection, however, he found himself sunk into the blanket as he felt Tamaki’s gaze on his skin, again. 

“I didn’t bite you, and I wouldn’t. Besides, you’re an alpha, why bother?”

Reality hit Sogo as he casted his gaze onto the floor - “R..Right...I’m sorry…”

“...First you thanked goddess now you’re saying sorry, you’re so weird, Sou-chan” - He lied down the bed again and curled his back against Sogo - “I’m going back to sleep”

“...E-Eh? D-Don’t you have school today, Tamaki-kun?”

“Mmn, it’s too early” - He yawned - “Good night”

“Early..?” - He glanced at the clock, it was almost 6:30, and the teenagers would have school around 7:30 or so, which meant, he only had about one hour left to prepare for school - “That won’t do, Tamaki-kun! You’ll be late if you keep lying there! Please get up!” - Sogo lurch towards the boy and tried to shake his shoulders. 

“Don’t wannaa!” - He slapped the other’s hand away and curled up even more. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as seconds passed and his consciousness was slowly slipping away—

“...Ta..ma..ki..kun..?”

_*GASPS*_

Something cold invisibly touched his nape, sending shivers down his spine. Jumping from his spot, Tamaki then leaned against the wall, looking at the demon in front of him. Sogo was smiling, yes, he was smiling, but his eyes weren’t - “S-Sou-chan..?”

“Get. Up. Now.” - Sogo spoke slowly - “Do you hear me, Tamaki-kun? If you don’t listen, then I…”

“Yikes! I get it! I get it! I’m getting up!”

Tamaki jumped off the bed and dashed towards the bathroom, quickly escaping the scene. That was the first time had he seen Sogo so scary, perhaps that was the only alpha-like thing about him. 

Well, he needed to make sure not to get on Sogo’s bad side then. 

———

“Sorry, we’re late..” - Sogo and Tamaki entered the living room together, only with the latter was walking a little far away from the former. 

All other members had already gathered in the area, and surprisingly, Tsumugi, too.

“Good morning, Tsumugi-san. You’re early”

“Good morning, Sogo-san, Tamaki-kun! I was just having a quick meeting with everyone so I came here early!”

“Ah, is that so? Sorry, we couldn’t arrive sooner...it took me some time to wake Tamaki-kun up”

“It’s alright! I’ve just started! Please sit down, both of you. I’ll make it fast!”

Nodding, the duo headed towards the couch and found themselves their seats. Of course, Tamaki was still avoiding Sogo due to the frightening experience as he sat next to his classmate, Iori.

“So...did you guys have fun?” - Yamato, sitting next to Sogo, whispered. 

“Excuse me?” - He tilted his head, not understood the question.

“You, and Tama. Did you guys do anything? You were so drunk yesterday and cling onto him all the time while shouting ‘Taa-kun, Taa-kunnn! Hold me, Taa-kunnnnn~!’”

Sogo’s face burnt up - “Wha—Did I do such things?!” - He glanced around, everyone who witnessed the scene gave him a nod of approving. He suddenly remembered that morning, and his cheeks flushed up - “I—uh, we-we didn’t—!”

“Hehh?” - Yamato smirked, looking at how flustered Sogo was - “Looking at you, something DID happen. And you two showed up late, too...”

“I—uh, no…! That’s because…!”

“Come on, spill the beans, Sou~ Don’t be sh—”

Mitsuki knocked him on his head, cutting him off - “Stop it, old man. It was your fault for pushing beers onto him, though I never thought he would get drunk that fast…”

“I’m sorry…” - Sogo whined.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. It was quite a scene to look at, that’s all” - Mitsuki laughed, and it only made the white-haired man feel more embarrassed - “You were so clingy to him, though, you went silent for a moment, then you started crying”

“Eh?”

“Ah, now that you mentioned, I remembered that oww...” - Yamato rubbed the injury on his head - “You were staring at Tama and suddenly crying. That really scared us”

“I...what?” - He froze.

“Even Tama got panic, you know. That’s why he carried you back to the room. Man, looking at you two so lovey-dovey broke my heart…”

Sogo quickly glanced at Tamaki, who noticed his gaze and also avoided it, looking troubled. 

“Oh god…” - Sogo covered his face and let out a long sigh. How much did he embarrass himself…

“Ahem” - A small cough drew everyone’s attention to Tsumugi, who was patiently waiting - “I’m sorry to interrupt but...we don’t have much time. So let’s start right away”

“S-Sorry Manager, please continue” - Sogo said apologetically. 

She smiled gently - “Then, about what we talk earlier, we need a leader for our group! Any volunteers?”

Everyone was silent. The word leader sounded a lot of responsibility, so they were thinking very carefully. The air gradually grew heavier as the silence extended. Then, a hand raised, it was Yamato’s.

“I’ll do it. I’m the oldest one here, so I guess it’s on me”

“Hehh? Think you can do it, old man?” - Mitsuki teased. 

“Who knows” - Yamato shrugged his shoulders in response, making the other chuckle. 

“ _Oh_! _No no no_! You cannot flirt with my Mitsuki, Yamato!”

Nagi, sitting next to Mitsuki, threw his arms protectively around the elder. Mitsuki’s face heatened up as soon as his back hit the other’s chest, his elbow instinctively thrusted backwards, causing him to choke - “Kuh—!” - However, he made no sign of releasing Mitsuki. 

“Hey! I told you I’m not yours!”

“ _Oh_...Mitsuki, you’re so cold. But I like that about you” - Nagi squeezed the other tighter. 

“You—!” - _Smack!_ Mitsuki hit the blonde’s head hard, making him whine loudly.

Everyone laughed, they’ve already gotten used to Nagi’s obvious flirt towards Mitsuki that no one would feel embarrassed looking at those two. 

“Well then, Yamato-san will be our leader! Next is the center, I have a suggestion…” - Tsumugi glanced at the red-haired boy - “Riku-san, what do you think?”

All other gazes focused on Riku, he blinked - “E-Eh? Me!?”

“Yes, Riku-san! You have the most beautiful voice of all in the audition, so I believe you can be the center!”

“Ah well, t-thank you, uhh…” - Riku shuttered, he looked quite troubled feeling everyone’s anticipation. He was happy being selected for the position; however, he…

Riku raised his gaze, which met Iori’s. The omega was staring directly at him from the opposite seat - “Nanase-san”

“Y-Yes?!” - He raised his voice a bit, surprised to be called so suddenly. 

“I also think you’re the most suitable one for the center, Nanase-san. I’ve heard your voice, it was beautiful” - The others nodded at Iori’s remark. All of them had listened to each member’s audition before forming the group.

“T-Thanks...but I don’t think I can do it. Everyone’s voice is fantastic, too! It doesn’t have to be me—”

“—It has to be you, Nanase-san. I believe in you” - He cleared his throat - “...B-Besides, you’re my alpha…make me proud, idiot...” - Iori murmured the last part with a deep blush on his face. Riku couldn’t hear what he said, but he could clearly feel his message through his face, and scent.

“Iori…!” - The alpha felt so happy, so blissful that his omega was cheering him on. Well, he couldn’t possibly let him down, right?

Riku sat up straight and looked at the manager once again - “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier, Manager. Please let me become the center!” - He bowed his head. 

Tsumugi smiled brightly - “Of course! Then, our center will be Riku-san!”

“Thank you, Manager! I will do my best!....Well, I said that but, please go easy on me, okay?” - He scratched his cheek sheepishly. Soft chuckles echoed in the room along with a certain one’s sigh.

“Hehe…” - _Iori-kun, how cute...supporting Nanase-san like that_ , Sogo thought, if only he could do the same thing…

“Then...let’s move onto the next thing. We need a name for our group!”

Everyone got excited as each of them came up with their idea.

“A name, huh? How about ‘Cheers for Beers’”

“The heck is that, old man?! Use that name for yourself! Another name!

“Me! Me! Let’s name it ‘Magical Kokona’!”

“What is ‘Magical Kokona’?”

“ _Oh_! Kokona is the most powerful magical girl in this world! She shall use her power and love to fight the evils and save our planet from the devils that lurk in the darkn—”

“Rejection!! Next!

“ _Noooo_ Mitsuki!”

“I want King Pudding…”

“Yotsuba-san...this is not the time for that”

While everyone was making a fuss, well, Mitsuki did the most shouting though, Sogo held his chin, deep in thought. 

“Let’s just use ‘Cheers for Beers’ then”

“In your dreams, Yamato!—Hey! When did you snatch that beer, again?!”

“E-Excuse me…” - Sogo timidly raised his hand, successfully drawing everyone’s attention - “I think, we have seven members, and we’re idols so how about…’IDOLiSH7’?”

Everyone went silent. Sogo gulped nervously. Did he say something wrong? Was the name not good? Ah...a worthless omega like him shouldn’t have spoken up like that, he thought—

“....I like it” - Sogo gasped. Tamaki was the first one to comment, despite the fact that he was yawning - “It’s not King Pudding but...it’s okay, I guess”

_Badump_

_Eh?_ \- Sogo gripped his shirt, his heart was beating painfully fast inside his chest. It was dangerous, Sogo didn’t know what to do, just some words, yet it had already made him feel this way. 

“‘IDOLiSH7’ eh...Yup! It’s a good name!” - Riku chimed in - “Do you think so too, Iori?”

“Why do you ask m—But yes, I like the meaning, it suits us very well” - Iori smiled softly at Sogo.

“It’s good, and DEFINITELY better than _someone_ ’s name” - Mitsuki glared at Yamato.

“Hey, at least I had some idea. Oh well, good job, Sou” - Yamato pat Sogo’s shoulder while drinking his beer.

“ _Oh_! Since my Mitsuki agreed with it then it’s A-OK~! Sogo, _nice_ —Oof!” - Again, he received a blow in the stomach by Mitsuki. 

“Everyone…” - Sogo was moved to tears, never before had he received such kindness. He had been taught not to speak up in front of others, he just needed to do what the others told him to. Being accepted like this, it was his first— “...Th—”

_—Thank you…_

He lowered his gaze to prevent tears from falling out as his slightly curled up, unaware of a pair of eyes laying upon him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I suck at names, sorry ;-;


	9. Instinct

“........”

“...Yotsuba-san?”

“........”

“Yotsuba-san, hey, Yotsuba-san”

“........”

“Yotsuba-san! Are you listening to me?!”

“...You’re so noisy, Iorin” - He sighed, not bothering to give his classmate a glance. 

“You’ve been staring outside ever since we got to school this morning. You haven’t even touched the bento Nii-san prepared for you, too… What were you thinking?”

“Mmn”

Iori sighed again - “...Was it Osaka-san?” - His words managed to make Tamaki’s brows twitch a little. _Bullseye_ , he thought - “Well, did something happen?” - He asked, looking at the rabbit-shaped sausage in his bento. 

_I’m sorry, little rabbit…_ \- He quietly put it inside his mouth while offering an apology to the cute little sausage. 

“...............Nothing”

“What’s with that long pause?” - He deadpanned - “Does it have anything to do with him crying last night?”

“Mmn…” - Tamaki rolled his eyes, recalling the unforgettable scene…

…

_Tamaki twitched his eyebrow, gluing his gaze to the sight in front of him. Holding one hand in his, Nagi bent down and softly placed a kiss on top of Sogo’s hand, then the latter gently smiled at the former—Throb. His heart squeezed inside his chest again, unlike the time he saw the elder’s sad expression, however, it was more painful this time. He felt his blood boiled up, somewhat upset seeing the blonde doing things to his Sogo—_

_Wait, did he just say **his** Sogo?_

_Suddenly, a big flash on his phone screen distracted him from the thoughts as he glanced at it - “...Ah, I lost one life”_

_Hmm, what was he thinking about, again?_

_“...Nevermind, let’s replay this”_

_Tamaki focused on his game once again, though soon after that, he lost again due to the noises coming from Mitsuki and Nagi making a ruckus in the kitchen. He scratched his head in frustration, annoyed by his losses two in a row. Moving his gaze away from the phone, he took a glance of Sogo looking around to find a place to sit._

_Coincidentally enough, their gazes met. They both froze for a moment, still feeling awkward after all the things happened in his room. However, Sogo hastily broke the contact and quickly found an empty seat next to Yamato, which also furthest away from his._

_“Tch…” - He clicked his tongue, a bitter feeling remained in his throat._

_“Alright, since everyone is here now, let’s have dinner!” - Everyone cheered at Mitsuki’s announcement - “Nagi! Don’t just stand there and help me bring the food to the table!”_

_“Yes~! Your wish is my command, Mi~tsu~ki~!”_

_After the food had been laid on the dining table, everyone started digging in right away - “Thanks for the food!” - They took the first bite and their faces lightened up immediately._

_“Mmn! This is so delicious!” - Riku smiled brightly as he began stuffing his cheeks bite after bite - “Mmn mmn! Twis iwz dwa bwezt!”_

_“Nanase-san! Please don’t talk while eating! And please slow down or else you’ll choke yourself” - Iori growled - “...But it can’t be helped, Nii-san’s food is the most delicious thing in this world” - He spoke firmly, completely proud of his brother._

_“Iwtz okei, Iowi!” - Riku kept munching on his food blissfully._

_The black-haired boy sighed in defeat - “...Nanase-san, you’ve got rice on your cheek”_

_“Hnn? Quoe? Hoewe?”_

_“Not there” - Iori softly wiped the rice of his cheek using his thumb and licked it - “There you go”_

_Riku finished swallowing his food and beamed his smile at Iori - “Thanks, Iori!”_

_The boy blushed - “I-It’s nothing…” - Cute, he thought._

_“Wow...I never thought you can be this bold, Iori. Even Nii-san got embarrassed looking at you two…” - Mitsuki smirked._

_The blush on Iori’s face darkened as he realized what he had just done, in front of the others, more or less - “I-I—uhh……” - He slumped back in his seat, defeated by his own shame. He totally forgot about his surroundings and let his instinct of taking care of his alpha took over him._

_“Hmm?” - Tamaki, who had been busy eating his meal, raised his head - “Iorin, why is your face so red? Ya have a fever?”_

_Everyone, except the victim, laughed at Tamaki’s remark._

_“Pfft that’s right Tama, he’s having a reaaaally bad fever, since he can’t handle the heat coming from his ‘special one’”_

_“Eh?! Iori’s special one? Who’s that!?” - Riku pouted, his stomach didn’t like what he heard, though._

_“Uh-oh, someone is jealous” - Yamato whistled._

_“Iori! Please tell me, you have someone special!?” - He looked at his omega, looking heartbroken._

_“...Just shut up, idiot”_

_Everyone kept teasing the poor Iori and his alpha, though, Tamaki didn’t understand much. He took a peek at Sogo, who was chuckling along with the others. However, his expression was somewhat mixed of a little bit sadness. The plate of food in front of him was still kinda full, too._

_“Haha—Hmm? You’re not eating, Sou?” - Yamato peeked at the other._

_“E-Eh? Ah, I—”_

_“Sogo? What’s wrong? Does the food not suit your taste?” - Mitsuki asked worriedly._

_“N-No! It’s not—The food is very delicious! I just, I’m still feeling a bit tired, I guess…” - Sogo smiled sheepishly, looking guilty for wasting the food. After things happened, he really didn’t have any appetite then—_

_“Why the gloomy face, Sou! Have some beer and you’ll be fine!” - Yamato opened another can and pushed it against Sogo._

_“Y-Yamato-san! I-I really shouldn’t, I’m not very good with alcohol—!”_

_“Come on, come on! A little won’t hurt! This is our celebration for becoming a group, too! You wouldn’t want to ruin the fun, right?”_

_“Ugh…” - The words hit Sogo hard - “A-Alright then, just a little…”_

_Tamaki quietly watched as the white-haired man accepted the beer from Yamato and chugged it down in one gulp. Man, he would never understand why adults were so obsessed with beer and alcohol. He watched Sogo quickly finish his first can of beer, his face lightened up, then another can, his cheeks got kinda red and he looked dazed then, then another can was emptied, then another one, another one, another one—_

_The heck?! How many had he drunk already?!_

_Tamak was terrified by the number of empty beer cans kept increasing as time passed, mostly by Sogo._

_“Let’s see...one, two, three, fo—”_

_“Taaaaa-kuuunnn~~~”_

_“Ack!!”_

_As Tamaki was trying to count the number of cans, something attacked him out of nowhere, almost knocked him off the seat, and of course, it was none other than Sogo._

_“Taa-kun~!” - He grinned widely and his face was flushed red while calling out to the boy sweetly with a weird nickname. Yeah, even Tamaki could tell, he was **drunk**._

_“That hurts, Sou-chan! What the heck are you doing!? Get off me—!”_

_“No!! I don’t wanna!!” - Sogo pouted as he refused to let go of the boy’s lower half, rubbing his cheek against his thigh - “Taa-kun, Taa-kunnn! Hold me, Taa-kunnnnn~!”_

_“Arrgh! Sou-chan! Get—off—!”_

_Tamaki tried to pushed Sogo away; however, the elder wouldn’t move an inch, in fact, that only made him clutch onto his clothes tighter - “Ahhh mou!!” - He groaned, looking for help from others. However, all of them just sat there and enjoyed the scene without any intention of helping the struggling boy._

_“Taa-kun~ Taa-kunnn~~~ Taa—”_

_Suddenly, Sogo stopped squirming. It was an intense silence coming from him, a total 180 degree turn, which scared Tamaki a bit. The elder had buried his face into Tamaki’s thigh so he couldn’t tell what the other was thinking._

_“S-Sou-chan…? What’s wrong…” - Carefully, he reached out to Sogo, but..._

_*sobs*_

_“Eh?”_

_Sogo had raised his head and looked at Tamaki. His beautiful violet eyes became watery as beads of tears started to fall onto Tamaki’s pants, soaking the fabric. He was crying. Sogo was crying—_

_“S-Sou-chan!? W-Why are you crying!?”_

_Not only Tamaki but also everyone couldn’t hold their composure anymore as they looked at the man in shock._

_“Oi oi Sou, what have gotten in you—”_

_“Oh no, Sogo! Please don’t cry!”_

_“Nagi, stop shouting! W-What happened, Sogo?! Are you hurt somewhere?!”_

_“S-Sogo-san! H-H-Handkerchief—”_

_“N-Nanase-san, please calm down! Please have some tissues, Osaka-san!”_

_“Unnn…” - Sogo slowly pushed himself up and wiped the tears away with his palm - “It’s your fault, Taa-kun...sobs...Taa-kun is mean...so mean...sobs…”_

_The others glared at the person whose name was mentioned all at once, even the victim hissed under their menacing stares, despite being an alpha - “I-I didn’t do anything!”_

_“...Then why is he calling you mean?” - Mitsuki sighed while patting Sogo’s back as a comfort._

_Tamaki glanced at the elder, who has quite calmed down, though his tears were still flowing out as he broke out some sobbings. His eyes met with Sogo’s, which had already turned red with all the crying, making his chest tighten. With a frown on his face, Tamaki let out a low groan as he ran his fingers through his messy hair - “Argh you—come here!”_

_Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s wrist and forcefully yanked he away from the others’ circle of comfort, heading towards his room despite everyone’s shock. Slamming the door of his room, he turned around to look at the drunk man who he had pushed inside a few seconds earlier, his eyes were full of confusion, and annoyance. He inhaled, about to unleash his anger on the other - “Sou-chan y—!!”_

_Well, he never had that chance, though._

_Tamaki had been frozen in place, his muscles were limb, his mind went blank, all the anger inside him had vanished without a trace. However, his widen eyes managed to moved a little as he glanced down, looking at the face slightly brushed against his. A few seconds passed, senses came back to him, allow him to feel the soft sensation his lips, and he realized that was also a pair of lips—_

_Sogo was kissing him._

_Shocked, confused, upset, or maybe happy, emotions welled up and mixed together inside Tamaki’s head that he couldn’t know what he was feeling then anymore. He could only focus on the man in front of his face. Sogo’s eyelids were half-closed, and for the first time Tamaki noticed how long his eyelashes were. His rosy cheeks was obvious on his pale skin, his nose slightly touched Tamaki’s as he moved closer. Tamaki once again focused on the lips overlapping his. They were so soft, despite barely brushing against his since the other was so drunk to concentrate. Something inside him—his inner alpha was growling, yearning for more—_

_Tamaki forcefully pulled Sogo’s head closer to deepen the kiss. The roughness drew a soft moan from Sogo as he breathed between gaps. The voice excited Tamaki even more, he bit onto the elder’s lower lip, causing the other to yelp painfully. Using the opportunity, his tongue sneaked in between the lips and freely roamed around, exploiting its new territory._

_“Mmn...haa...mmng—!”_

_The passionate affection dramatically drained Sogo’s energy as his legs gave in. Fortunately, Tamaki had wrapped his other hand around his waist and pulled him together, his body then pressed closely to the younger’s. Sogo started to feel dizzy, from the alcohol, from the heat himself, from the overwhelming alluring spicy scent filled his nose._

_Thud—suddenly, his back met the soft mattress and their kiss had ended since whenever. Sogo stared blankly at the other’s face, both of them were a mess of blush and breathless, lungs yearning for air. Tamaki somehow had pushed Sogo onto his bed and hovered on top. Another wave of dizziness hit Sogo, his eyelids slowly grew heavier and heavier._

_The room was awfully silent, only the resonance of their heartbeats remained. The boy was bewildered. What was he doing? His stomach painfully ached, why was he feeling so upset? His inner alpha kept whispering confusing things inside his head—I want to hear his voice. I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. Touch him. Bite him. Mark him— **Devour him**. _

_He was so confused, Sogo was an alpha, yet why he felt this way, as if—_

_**—as if he was an omega** _

_“......Sou-chan..?”_

_The boy took a peek at Sogo, whose eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully. Tamaki paused for a few minutes, then, he let out a long sigh. Pushing himself away from the other, he sat on the bed, fingers running through his hair while sorting out his thoughts._

_“Taa-kun….” - Tamaki jumped in surprise, was Sogo still awake? Surprisingly, he was just sleep-talking - “Taa-kun...mean…...my first…..fated….zzz…”_

_Sogo mumbled something, but Tamaki couldn’t understand, so he decided to ignore it. He bent over, wiping the bead of tear on the corner of Sogo’s eye and pulling the blanket over him. Looking at the eder’s peaceful sleeping face, he grew sleepy, too. Casting away all annoying thoughts, he lied down onto the sheets and drifted into dreamland. Before departing, however, Tamaki thought he could scent a faint but sweet aroma…_

…

“...Hello, Earth to Yotsuba-san?”

“......Huh? What?”

“...You were making that face again”

“Huh? What face?” 

“...Nevermind, it’s nothing” - Iori sighed and decided to focus on his bento instead. 

“Hhm, you’re weird” - Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and also started to eat, though his mind was still half-absent for the rest of the day, and it was time they went home. Each of them was given the key to the dorm since there were where they would be living, Tamaki unlocked the door and entered the building. Walking towards the livingroom, he could hear soft laughters and chuckles along the way, which he could recognize right away, it was Sogo’s. Strangely, he found himself a bit excited hearing the elder’s voice. An unfamiliar feeling seeped into his heart as his footsteps quickened, hurried to the area. 

“I’m home—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhnnnn I feel fluffy inside writing this chap aaaaaa (///A\\\\\\)


	10. A Change In Their Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Teachers’ Day, everyone! (I still have class this morning lmao)  
> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

“.....”

“.....”

The white-haired man tightened his grip around the bag hanging on his shoulder, his gaze glued to the ground as he walked behind the blue-haired boy, or rather, he was trying his best to keep up with the other’s pace. Tamaki was a few footsteps away, his broad back faced Sogo as he kept walking straight ahead, not bother glancing at the elder. Sogo took a peek at the boy’s face, it seemed he was still upset about something no one knew, though his mood had been bad since he got home from school the previous day…

…

After seeing the high schoolers off, Sogo sat on the couch, sinking his muscles in it. His headache was still giving him troubles as he rubbed the temples using his fingers. Then, suddenly, a lavender mug was held in front of his face. Peeking, it was Nagi who was holding out his mug, while holding a pale yellow one in the other hand. 

“Coffee, Sogo?” - The blonde showed his princely smile at the elder, making him chuckle a bit. 

“Thank you, Nagi-kun” - He accepted the mug from the blonde and took a sip, the bitterness helped him stay awake for a little bit. The couch next to him sunk down as Nagi found himself a comfortable seat - “I didn’t know you could make coffee”

“ _Oh_! It was Mitsuki who made this, not me! He also made some tea for whom don’t like coffee!”

“Oh my, how considerate of him” 

“ _Yes_! That’s my Mitsuki!” - Nagi hummed, puffing out his chest proudly. 

Sogo chuckled - “He will get angry if he hears that, again”

“It’s fine! His angry face is really cute, too! I love all of his expressions!”

Sogo traced his finger on the mug’s edge, looking at his reflection in the coffee - “...How nice. You must really love him. If only…”

The elder bit his lower lip, looking disappointed. A few minutes passed in silence. The amount of coffee in the mugs were slowly reduced as they took sips of it. 

“Sogo...are you in love with Tamaki?

The question caught Sogo off guard and he almost choked on the coffee he was drinking - “W-W-What are you talking about?! T-T-There’s no way that I—!” - He widened his eyes at Nagi, trying to act normal, though the deep blush on his face had already betrayed him. Even an idiot could tell he was lying. 

“ _Ohhh_ , that explains the weird air around you two” - Nagi hummed - “Did you guys get into a fight?”

“We umm...uh…” - Sogo sighed, had probably already given up on making excuses - “...We didn’t fight...it’s just...I…”

Sogo lowered his gaze, he was wondering whether to tell the other the truth or not. Nagi was a good guy, a good alpha he had accepted; but he was scared, scared or revealing himself, he scared that their relationship would change were he told him. Sensing his uneasiness, however, Nagi softly pat Sogo’s head as he smiled - “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, Sogo”

“Nagi…”

“ _Oh_! But I’m always here when you need someone to talk to!” 

“...Thank you, Nagi. You’re too kind...although you’re an alpha…” - Sogo lowered his gaze even more, as if to hold in urge to cry, though no tears came out after he made a mess of himself the previous night. He inhaled - “I...actually, I’m...I’m an omega….”

Nagi placed a hand on his chin, deep in thoughts. Sogo tensed up under the other’s stare, he could feel it even though he didn’t raise his head, which made him nervous. 

He said it, he ACTUALLY said it. 

What if Nagi wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore after finding out he was lying to him? What if he found him disgusting being an omega? What if he tell everyone about his secret—?!

“So my guess was right all this time” - Nagi nodded to himself. 

“I’m sorr—Huh..? Your...guess?”

“ _Yes_ ~! You told me you were an alpha but you know, you really didn’t look like one, not in the slightest”

“Ugh..” - Nagi’s remark hit him hard. Sogo had known this for forever, but it still hurted his pride a little bit…

“ _Oh_ Sogo! It was no offense! I still like you whether you’re an alpha, beta, or an omega!” - He softly kissed the elder’s hand, like usual - “You must have your reasons for hiding your second gender but...it’s okay, I’ll listen to you anytime”

“Nagi...really, you’re too kind” - He softly sighed - “...I feel bad for envying Mitsuki-san, having someone as kind as you loving him. If only Tamaki-kun could remember me…”

“Tamaki?”

“Yes, the truth is…” - Sogo told his story, since he had already revealed the most important thing, it wouldn’t hurt to tell some more. Nagi silently listened to the elder, sipping his coffee had already gotten cold. 

“I see…sobs Tamaki is your fated alpha..sobs... But he couldn’t remember you...sobs...that’s so sad..!” - By the time Sogo finished telling his story, Nagi had sniffled with tears. 

“N-Nagi?! Why are you crying?!”

“ _Oh_ Sogo! But that’s so sad! Not being able to reunite with your fated after waiting for ten years!”

“Oh Nagi…now now, don’t cry” - Sogo took out his handkerchief and gently wipe the blonde’s tears away. He was an alpha but he was so weak to sad things, how cute. Sogo thought that as he chuckled. 

_Click!_

“I’m home—”

Sogo jumped and turned his head around due to the sudden noise, and standing at the doorway was Tamaki, strangely, with a deep frown on his face, or rather, glaring at him. Sogo felt a shiver running down his spine and instinctively, he quickly moved away from the other alpha, hiding the handkerchief in his palms. 

“W-Welcome home, Tamaki-kun..!” - He smiled awkwardly, though it didn’t ease the tension at all. Tamaki’s stare was intense, the teenager looked at him almost with a disgusted look, and a little disappointed - “T..Tamaki-kun…? What’s wrong…”

He timidly asked the other; in response, however, he received only a click of tongue before the boy rushed upstairs without glancing at him. 

“I’m home...Eh? Why does everyone look so tense? Did something happen?” - Iori walked in shortly after Tamaki left, confused at the atmosphere in the room. 

“I see how it is…” - Nagi hummed. Then he raised his voice to break the tension - “It’s nothing! Welcome back, Iori! You must be hungry, I shall get Mitsuki for dinner! Mitsukii~!” - And he rushed off to find the man. Well, of course, a moment after that, they could hear Mitsuki’s yelling and Nagi’s whining in the distance…

…

“Hah....” - Sogo sighed. Just when he thought their relationship had gotten a bit better, it took a worse turn. He couldn’t know why Tamaki was in a bad mood that time. He tried to ask, but the other never answered him. In fact, Tamaki had been avoiding him since then. He wouldn’t want to sit near the elder during dinner, he wouldn’t make eye contact with him, he wouldn’t talk to him no matter how many times the eder tried, he wouldn’t stand being in the same room as Sogo for more than five minutes, except for dinner. Had the incident already worried Sogo too much, something came, making it worse. Tsumugi stopped by that evening, delivering another shocking news.

Tamaki and him would form a unit, together, called Mezzo”.

The news was shocking to everyone, since they were not the only ones were put into unit, but also Iori, Riku as one, and Yamato, Mitsuki, Nagi as one. Tsumugi explained that it would be easier to work as small units at first, so as to gain experience and to promote themselves. She also explained other things but well, Sogo couldn’t hear anything well after the announcement, though. The events had been giving troubles, both mentally and physically. That day, too, Tsumugi had taken the Mezzo” duo to the studio for...gaining experience, or something through Sogo’s vague memories. 

_My stomach hurts…—_ ”Ouch!!”

Sogo’s face made a full impact with something hard, to be specific, Tamaki’s back as he abruptly stopped in the hallway - “That hurts, Tamaki-kun! Why did you stop all of a sudde—”

“...Sogo-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a lil shorter than the other chapters, I guess, but it’s necessary to have a cliffhanger here soooooo stay tuned! (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> Psst, btw which “bond” did you think of when reading the tittle hehe x33 welp, there is one became better and one became worse—maybe you’ve already noticed it~ :D


	11. Feelings Which He Conveys

“IDOLiSH7 will be divided into sub units?” - Mitsuki raised his eyebrow, shocked to hear the news from their manager, who had just arrived after they finished dinner.

“Yes! I think that will be easier for us to gain experience and to promote IDOLiSH7 through each unit!” - Tsumugi happily answered. 

“Okay...so how are we going to form units?” - Yamato asked, while drink his beer again. 

“About that...I’ve had some thoughts about it and here’s what I’ve come up!” - She took out some list and showed it to the others - “We’ll be having three units, the first one is ‘Fly Away’, performed by Riku-san and Iori-kun!”

“Huh!?” - Iori raised his voice - “Me and Nanase-san?!”

“Yes, since you two get along so well, plus, you are a fated couple so I think you would be fine!”

“I see...but wait, I—isn’t it inconvenient for me, an omega, working with him, an alpha? We never know what could happen during work” - Iori kept his cold face as he protested. 

“Y-You’re right...that’ll be a bit trouble…” - Tsumugi mumbled - “Well, I could rearrange the units if you didn’t agree. What do you think, Riku-san?”

“I...want to form a unit with Iori” - Riku, who had been quiet since the announcement, which was a surprise compared to his usual enthusiasm whenever he could work with Iori, spoke with a stern voice. His seriousness even surprised Iori.

“It’s true that and alpha staying close to an omega can be risky but...I don’t want to do this with anyone other than you, Iori” - He stared into the younger’s eyes deeply, showing his sincerity - “Iori, I know we’ve just met...and you don’t know what kind of person I am but I still want to work with you—not because you’re my fated mate, but because it’s you, Izumi Iori...so please…”

All gazes focus on the omega, waiting for his answer. Iori, of course, had turned red from the alpha’s bold declaration. He wanted to scold the other for saying such embarrassing things, however, he couldn’t help but feel happy deep inside. Take a deep breath, he slowly moved his lips. 

“I-It can’t be helped, right…?” - He hummed, avoiding looking at the alpha’s face, since Riku was making a ridiculously happy face. 

“That’s wonderful! The second unit is also a pair! It’s called ‘Mezzo”’, formed by Tamaki-kun and Sogo-san!”

_Clatter!_

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of noise, it was Sogo standing up from his seat.

“I-I’m sorry, Manager...please continue…” - Sogo bowed his head and quietly sat back down. 

_Ah...his face is white as a sheet_ \- Mitsuki thought, looking at the distress clearly shown on the man’s face. He glanced at the other member, Tamaki, who was also putting on an annoyed and uninterested expression. 

“Do you guys have any questions?” - Tsumugi asked. 

The duo kept silent, though both of them wanted to say something occasionally, but holding it in. 

“Then you two will be Mezzo” from onwards! And the last unit will be Mitsuki-san, Yamato-san and Nagi-kun! Your unit name is ‘Pythagoras Trio’!”

“Pythagoras Trio…” - Mitsuki mumbled. 

“The three of us, huh? Well, please take care of this onii-san, okay?”

“Do that yourself, lazy old man”

“ _Oh_! I get to be in the same unit as my Mitsuki! I’m so happy—!”

“I said no hugging!” - By that time, Mitsuki probably had already mastered the technique to dodge Nagi’s surprise attacks, which always left the blonde whine in desperation. This time, Nagi tried to jump on Mitsuki, however, landed on the floor instead. 

“ _Oh_...Mitsuki, so cold sobs…” - Nagi, along with his aching butt, slowly got back to his seat. 

“Nagi-kun...are you okay?”

Nagi softly smiled at the white-haired man, who was looking at him with concern at the other side of the couch - “Yes, thank you for your kindness, Sogo”

Sogo’s face lightened up - “Really? I’m glad—”

_Slam!!_

Everyone jolted as the door got opened before forcefully slammed back, allowing Tamaki to leave the room. Before he exited, however, he threw one last glance, a very terrifying one. Sogo’s face immediately went pale seeing that, his whole body stiffened as he held his breath.

“Wow...Tama is...scary” - Yamato commented, breaking the silence - “It gave me goosebumps, even though I’m a beta”

“T-That was an alpha stare...wasn’t it?” - Iori gulped.

“I-Iori? Are you okay?!” - Riku quickly went to the omega’s side, holding his trembling hands. Since Riku was an alpha, he wouldn’t get affected by another alpha’s stare. However, omegas, without a doubt, would be affected, and depending on how intense it was, it could harm omegas badly. 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine...his gaze wasn’t directed at me, so it didn’t affect me much” - Iori sighed, feeling a lot better thanks to Riku, who has been releasing his pheromones to calm the other - “...But that’s weird, for Yotsuba-san to lose his composure like that, it’s the first time”

“W-Will he be okay? I’ll go check on him—” - Tsumugi asked worriedly, she was about to go after the boy, however, Nagi stopped her. 

“Manager, I think we should leave him alone for now” - He glanced at the ‘other’ omega in the room, of course, he knew too well the cause - “...I guess he has his reasons, so let’s ask him later, okay?”

“I guess you’re right…” - Tsumugi agreed, though she was still worried - “Ah, that’s right. Mezzo” will come with me to the studio tomorrow morning, can I leave him in your care, Sogo-san?” - She looked at the man, but she didn’t get any reply - “Sogo-san?”

Tsumugi tried to shake Sogo’s shoulder, however, he slapped her hand the moment it touched him, causing both of them to jump in shock. Everyone was surprised by Sogo’s action too, since it wasn’t the thing the usual calm Sogo would do. 

“Sogo...san..?”

Sogo gasped, his face went pale - “I-I’m sor—!”

He tried to stood up, however, he suddenly felt dizzy. As it said, an alpha stare could harm an omega, in worst scenario, the omega would lose all his sense, completely submitted to the the alpha. In Sogo’s case, it was close to that. Tamaki’s stare was directed at him, and only him—a normal alpha stare had already bad, receiving one from his fated alpha was much worse. In an instance, he couldn’t feel anything. His muscles were limb, his blood ran cold, making his vision blurry. His chest, his heart, his lungs clenched so tightly that it was hard for him to breath. It was not until Tsumugi tried to touch him that his sense snapped back. 

However, he hasn’t been fully recovered. 

Sogo was going to collapse. Surprisingly, however, a hand covered his eyes and pulled him back together. Sniffing the scent in the air, it was Nagi who catched him. 

“Sorry, my princess. Sogo hasn’t been well lately, please forgive him for his rudeness” - Nagi winked, covering up for Sogo, since he knew the truth about him - “Please excuse me, I’ll bring him back to his room”

“I see...Is he alright?”

“ _Oh_! He’ll be fine, just a good night rest and he’ll get better!”

Tsumugi nodded, looking relieved to hear that - “Then I’ll leave him in you care, Nagi-kun”

“ _No problem_! Let’s go, Sogo!” - Nagi put one of Sogo’s arm over his shoulder and rested his other hand on his waist, guiding him to his room. 

The others watched them, feeling worried for the Mezzo” duo’s strange behavior. 

“I wonder if things will be alright…” - Yamato sighed - “Hey Mitsuki, won’t you lend Nagi a hand?”

“W-Why should I help that idiot?! He’s an alpha, so he can do it himself!” - Mitsuki huffed, going back to the kitchen counter for cleaning - “Right...he’s an alpha after all…”

———

_Clack clack. Shaaaaa._

The sound of the running water and dishes clattering sounded relaxing in the dark and quiet kitchen. After the conservation, Tsumugi went home and the other got back to their rooms, or rather, Mitsuki chased them back so he could get all the kitchen to himself. Without many people, the lights were turned off except one on the kitchen wall. The dim light was warm and comfortable. 

Mitsuki has always loved cooking, baking, or any work related to the kitchen. It was fun and relaxing, especially when he was feeling down, being alone in the kitchen would ease his worries a lot. That night, too, Mitsuki was standing by himself, his mind focused on washing the dishes and the sound of the running water—

“Mitsuki?”

He flinched, hearing Nagi’s voice behind him. It surprised him how quiet the other was, he couldn’t even hear any footsteps. 

“Mitsukiiii—”

“Yes yes, I’m here!” - Mitsuki sighed before washing his hands and turning off the water - “Then, what do you want?”

“I want to see my beautiful Mitsuki~!”

“Hmph, right. Shouldn’t you be with Sogo right now?”

“Sogo?” - He tilted his head - “Why?”

“Huh?! Why do you ask me?! You, of all people, should know the reason!” - Mitsuki suddenly raised his voice at the blonde, which surprised him. 

“Mitsuki…” - Nagi reached his hand towards the elder; however, it was harshly slapped away before it could touch the other’s trembling shoulders. 

“Don’t touch me!!”

“Mitsuki…” - Nagi looked at the elder sadly, it was painful, not where he was hit, however, it was his heart that hurted - “Are you...mad at me?”

“Why should I mad at you?!”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” 

“I don’t have to look at you all the time! If you’re done here, please leave! I still have work to d—”

“Are you jealous of Sogo?” 

Mitsuki froze as Nagi’s question hit his bullseye - “...W-What are you talking about? It has nothing to do with—!”

“So you’re jealous of him” - His expression softened a little after knowing the reason why Mitsuki was mad at him - “ _Oh_ Mitsuki! You don’t have to worry, we don’t have that kind of relationship. We’re friends! Because he’s—”

“—Because he’s an omega, right?...” 

Nagi gasped, he didn’t expect Mitsuki to know about this, since Sogo told him he was the only one in IDOLiSH7 had he confessed to - “...You knew?” - He asked, feeling troubled that his friend’s secret was leaked out. 

“...I heard it by chance...sorry” - He apologized, he didn’t intend to eavesdrop. He was just going to the kitchen to get some coffee when he heard such major secret - “But that doesn’t change the fact that you care a lot for him”

“I told you we’re just friends and I wanted to help him! You’re the one I lo—”

“That isn’t just because you’re friends!” - Mitsuki, still facing his back against the blonde, slammed his hands on the counter and shouted - “You wanted to help him, you cared for him, because that’s your instinct towards an omega! Because you’re an alpha!”

“It’s not—”

“Shut up! That’s the truth! Alphas can never resist their fate! They will always show affection to omegas, not a beta like me!”

“You’re wrong! Alphas not only care for omegas, but also betas! Besides, he has always have his fated one—”

“Liar! You guys always say that!” - He turned around, finally facing the other. However, tears were running down his cheeks - “You guys always say that you like me, you care for me, I’m the only one but in the end you’ll end up with an omega, whether he’s your fated mate or not! Because I’m a beta!”

“....” - Nagi was left speechless. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the other’s overflowing emotions, his heart throbbed painfully seeing that scene. He never knew that the elder had experienced something like that. Though he hasn’t heard from the person himself, Nagi quietly cursed the ones who hurted his Mitsuki. He felt ashamed to be an alpha like those scums.

“Every single time, it’s the same...you’ll betray me, because I’m a beta. I’m plain, I don’t have talents like alphas, I can’t either be your mate or bear your child like omegas. I can’t scent you, I don’t know what you feel—There’s nothing special about me, because I’m a beta” - He chuckled sarcastically - “I was dumped because I’m a beta, after all… Ahh, how nice, alphas like you can enjoy going out with a beta like me then throw me away when you get bored and waited for you is an omega. Then, who will wait for me…”

“...Me” - Nagi slowly moved inches forwards - “I will wait for you”

“You’re lying! You’re an alpha! There’s no way you would want to be with a beta like me!”

“You’re wrong. You’re the only one I want to stay with, forever. Mitsuki, please..listen to me”

“N-No! I don’t want to! I won’t listen to you!” - The elder got panicked, moving backwards as the other kept coming closer and closer, until his waist reached the counter. Mitsuki then had nowhere to run, he turned his head to the side, avoiding Nagi who was standing in front of him. 

“Look at me, Mitsuki”

“.....No” - He sulkily refused. At times like that, he was glad being a beta; he didn’t have to obey alphas, unlike omegas. Then, he heard a long sigh. See? He would get uninterested in me, he thought. 

“......So cute”

“...Eh?” - Mitsuki though his ears were playing him, he did hear something ridiculously unreasonable - “Mmph—!” - Suddenly, both his cheeks were grabbed and pulled forwards, causing him to wobble towards Nagi. Taking the chance, the latter bent down and aimed for the former’s lips, stealing a kiss. 

“Mmn-mmph!?!” - His eyes’ corneas stretched awfully loose looking at the shocking scene, heat spreaded from inside his mouth to his cheeks, and slowly the body - “Fwuah!!” - The kiss broke, and Mitsuki remembered how to breathe again. He quickly pushed Nagi away and rubbed his lips with his hand - “Nagi! What the hell was that—!?”

The orange-haired man bit his lip, blushing deeply as the blonde was looking at him passionately, a gentle and loving smile bloomed on his lips. 

“You’re right about one thing, betas and alphas can’t scent each other; thus, they can’t understand another without telling their true feelings” - He softly lifted the other’s hand and stared deeply into his eyes - “Was the kiss enough to convey my feelings to you, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki felt his heart throbbed tightly - “I-I don’t know…I don’t know why you liked me in the first place...”

“ _Oh_! I’m sorry, I’m being unclear” - He chuckled as he brought the elder’s hand to his lips - “I love your bright eyes. They’ve completely sucked me in the moment I locked gaze with you...” - He kissed the thumb - “I love your hands, I love how skilled they are despite looking so small and soft...” - He kisses the index finger - “I love your cheerful voice, guiding me whenever I lose my way…” - He kissed the middle finger - “I love your smile, melting my heart with its sweetness…” - He kissed the ring finger - “I also love your tears. They make me realize how delicate you are, making me want to protect you…” - He kissed the last finger - “And lastly…”

Mitsuki shuddered feeling the softness on each of his fingers, making them numb to the tips. The unfamiliar yet familiar sensation, again, landed on the back of his hand. The man couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore, he let the tears falling down on their will. 

“...I love your everything. I’ve loved you since the moment we met, it was love at first sight”

“Sobs…” - Mitsuki shut his eyes, his other hand roughly wipe away his unstoppable tears. However, another hand stopped him, and in place of that, was the same sensation Nagi has been giving him, the reason why he got so confused, yet so happy. Hearing his whispers, Mitsuki couldn’t ask for anything better.

“...I love you, Mitsuki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeee...I’ve already been speechless of myself...sorry for the sentimental moments, I’m having goosebumps myself writing it ///A///


	12. Unfading Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what to call this chapter hahahahaha..ha...ha...

“Sogo-kun, is that you?”

Sogo gasped, a familiar scent of the ocean and Awamori, a famous sake in Okinawa, filled his nose. His heart beat faster and faster with anticipation. He quickly turned around as his face brightened up immediately, looking at the figure in front of his eyes - “Tsunashi-san!” 

Ryunosuke also smiled seeing his old acquaintance as he walked towards the other - “It’s really you, Sogo-kun! What brings you here today?”

“Oh um, you see—I came to watch with my manager today...and um…” - Sogo twined his fingers, he was so flustered that he couldn’t get words out or look at the other properly. 

The brunette stared at the other for a while, before breaking out a chuckle, patting his head - “I see...I’m glad your dream came true, Sogo-kun”

“Y..Yes...thank you, Tsunashi-san…” - Sogo lowered his gaze, hiding the blush creeping up his face. 

_W-What should I do..? I can’t believe I met Tsunashi-san here..! Tsunashi-san is standing before me and patting my head—my heart beats so fast it can burst—!_

The white-haired man felt so blissful at that moment that he couldn’t think of anything else. The happiness seeped into his scent and instinctively, he found himself purring into the other’s gentle hand—

_Bam!!_

Both Ryuu and Sogo jolted hearing a loud noise behind them. Taking a look, it was Tamaki who slammed his fist into the wall nearby, his face looked so pissed off that he could commit murder any moment - “...Sou-chan, who the fuck is that?” 

Sogo almost shrieked under the pressure of his stare; however, with many people and Ryunosuke that day, he gathered all his courage to get back on his feet - “T-Tamaki-kun! Please watch your language, we’re in public! A-And it’s rude to Tsunashi-s—!”

“Then who the heck is him?! Answer me, Sou-chan!” - He growled.

“Hii—!!!” - Sogo couldn’t hold back his voice this time as he let out a painful whine, fortunately enough, he bit his lip in time so the volume was reasonable - “...H-He’s Tsunashi Ryunosuke...a member of Trigger and h-he’s our senpai…” - After a few seconds, he managed to open his mouth again, but his voice was shaken and his hands were trembling. The joy in his scent earlier had vanished without a trace, replaced by fear only. 

Ryunosuke, who has been watching the whole time, gaped his mouth in shock - “...Hey, can you please withdraw your pheromones? It’s clearly troubling him” - He stood in front of Sogo, protectively defend him, not only as a friend, but also an alpha protecting an omega who was in danger. 

“...Haah? It has nothing to do with you. Move. Let’s go, Sou-chan”

Tamaki reached out his hand in attempt to grab Sogo’s wrist, however, it was held back by Ryunosuke’s - “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Who do you think you are?”

Both alphas showed no sign of retreating. One was trying to grab the omega away, whilst one was trying to keep the omega away from harm. Both of them were releasing their threatening pheromones, and it started to draw everyone’s attention, since Ryuu was a famous idol, plus, two alphas fighting each other was a rare sight to behold. 

“P-Please calm down, both of you! Tamaki-kun is my unit partner so it’s fine, Tsunashi-san! He won’t hurt me!” - Sogo tugged Ryuu’s sleeve, pulling him away. Then, he whispered something in his ear - “He’s also my…”

“...I see” - Ryuu has seemed to calm down after hearing his whispers, his scent returned to his gentle form as he smiled fondly at the boy - “I didn’t know you were his partner, please forgive me for my rudeness”

“Eh? Ah...uh it’s fine, I guess” - Tamaki also withdrew his menacing scent, realizing how kind the other alpha was. He glanced at Sogo, who was still holding onto the brunette’s sleeve and letting out a sigh of relief, which still irritated him - “Sou-chann, you’re too close to him”

“Eh? A-Ah, I’m sorry!!” - He quickly let go of the fabric, putting some distance between them. His cheeks turned rosy due to embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind” - He smiled - “Your name is Tamaki?”

“Yotsuba Tamaki, oshu” - He deadpanned. 

“T-Tamaki-kun! Introduce yourself more politely! He’s our senpai—”

“Haha, that’s fine. His attitude is cute, just like my brothers” - He laughed while patting Tamaki’s head softly - “Sogo-kun has already said it but, I’m Tsunashi Ryunosuke, a member of Trigger. Although I’m older than you, you don’t need to be so formal around me, okay?

“Mmn” - Tamaki hummed, feeling spoiled - “Then...Ryuu-aniki”

The brunette widened his eyes for a second, then he burst out laughing and messed up the other’s hair even more - “Haha, that’s so cute of you! I’m happy to have a cute little brother like you!”

“Hehe, stop that Ryuu-aniki!” - Tamaki even laughed that time. Though he was being so hostile to Ryuu earlier, they were both laughing then, like true brothers. 

The scene got Sogo relieved. He knew Tamaki liked to give people nicknames, but he worried that he might called Ryunosuke by something rude, and it could offend him. His lips also curled up into a small smile, seeing Tamaki’s carefree grin for the first time since his strange behavior towards him. He mentally sighed again, wondering what gave him such a cause. 

“Sorry for the wait, Sogo-san, Tamaki-kun!” - Just then, Tsumugi ran over and called out to the Mezzo” duo - “I’ve done making arrangements with the staffs and they’re letting us watch the recording today!”

“Thank you for your hard work, Manager. Please take a break” - Sogo smiled at their manager, still catching her breath - “Then what’s the plan?”

“Ah, you’re watching—Tri-Tri-Tri-Tri-Trigger’s Tsunashi Ryunosuke?!” - She gasped, finally noticing the man - “P-P-Pleased to meet you, Tsunashi-san! I-I-I’m Takanashi Tsumugi, the manager at Takanashi Agency!” - She frantically searched in her bag for the business card and showed it to him - “I’m also Mezzo”’s manager for work today, p-please take good care of us!” - She bowed deeply.

“Eh?” - The three of them said in unison, looking confused. 

“Ah, that’s right, I haven’t told you, have I? Today you’ll be observing Trigger’s recording!”

———

“Move that over there!”

“Light 1 on! Mic test—OK!”

The staffs was busy preparing for the recording by the time Mezzo” arrived at the studio. Both of them gasped in awe at how impressive it was, as expected from the top idol group, Trigger. 

“You’re late, Ryuu”

“Oi Ryuu, where did you go?” 

As they were looking around, two figures approached them. One of them was a young boy with milky white hair, with a rather matute air around him despite his look, whilst the other one with gray hair, looking cool and very calm with his handsome face. Judging from their scent, they’re both alphas. With just one glance, Sogo could tell who they were right away.

“Tri-Tri-Trigger’s Kujo Tenn and Yaotome Gaku!?” - He quickly covered his mouth, only after realizing how loud he was. 

“Oh? A fan?” - The gray-haired man raised his eyebrow, finally noticing their presences. 

“They’re our kouhai, Gaku. They’ll be observing us at work today” - Ryuu pat both Sogo’s and Tamaki’s shoulder, signing them to introduce themselves. 

“I-I-I-I’m O-Osaka Sogo—! I-I-I’m also a f-f-fan of Trigger—! I-It’s a pleasure meeting you—!!” - He bowed deeply, couldn’t hold back his excitement. 

“Yotsuba Tamaki”

“T-Tamaki-kun! Properly introduce yourself! Say it again! Now!”

“You’re so annoying, Sou-chan! Stop pulling my clothes!”

“They’re...quite lively, aren’t they..?” - Gaku smiled wryly. 

“That’s just how they are. Adorable, aren’t they?” - Ryuu chuckled fondly - “They’re from Takanashi Agency, called Mezzo”, a sub-unit from IDOLiSH7”

“A sub-unit, eh? That means, you have more members in the group?” - Tenn, who has been quiet all the time, spoke. 

“Ah y-yes, we have seven members in total, though there’s only two of us today…”

“Hmm..” - Tenn hummed, seemed uninterested - “...Is there something on my face?”

“N-No, it isn’t! I’m sorry, it’s just...your scent is kinda familiar to someone I know…” - He scratched his cheek awkwardly. It was true that the other’s scent was familiar, it was a sweet scent of donut, with strawberry flavor. Well, he decided to leave the matter there. 

“By the way, you guys are alphas?”

Sogo flinched for a second, though he still managed to work out a smile - “Y-Yes, we’re...alphas”

“Hmm..?” - Tenn stared at Sogo suspiciously, but it didn’t make him sway, since he had used to be given that look whenever he said he was an alpha. After a few seconds, he huffed - “...Well, whatever. As long as you don’t get in our way. Gaku, Ryuu, let’s go”

With that, the boy walked away. Watching he left, Ryuu sighed, scratching his head - “Sorry about that, he may look cold, but he’s a good kid”

“I-It’s fine! I understand Kujo-san is a professional, it’s just, I’m surprised by how different he was on TV…”

“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you, Sogo-kun” - The brunette softly ran his fingers through Sogo’s hair, causing him to heaten up again - “Well then, I’ll make sure to put on a good show for you, watch closely, okay?” - With a smile, he turned on his heels and walked away with Gaku. 

Seconds after they left, Sogo’s heart was still beating furiously inside his chest as his cheeks burnt up. His mind was in a fuzzy state, as if he had been drunk by the alpha’s gentleness over and over again. Tsunashi-san was such a kind person, he thought, his kindness always warmed him up so much. 

“Hehe…” - Daydreaming about the brunette, Sogo neither noticed the small chuckle he was making, nor the upsetting sound behind him. 

———

“Trigger is so cool! Did you see that, Tamaki-kun!”

The recording had ended a while ago with success. Unfortunately, Trigger had another work waiting for them so they had to part ways with Mezzo”. Tsumugi also had some schedule with Pythagoras Trio and Fly Away that day; thus, she excused herself early. With nothing to do, the Mezzo” duo decided to take their time going home by walking. Though along the way, Sogo has been talking nonstop about Trigger’s recording for a talking show. 

“Kujo-san is so beautiful! His angelic smile is much more dazzling seeing it up close…!” - His eyes was sparkling as he kept complimenting Trigger members - “Yaotome-san is so cool...he answered all questions while remaining such a calm face. As expected from the 1st in ‘The Most Desired Man’, I’d totally swooned over him if I were a girl…! And Tsunashi-san…!”

Tamaki was walking besides him and has been putting on an exhausted expression, since he has been tortured by Sogo’s non stop blabbing. Sou-chan could get so annoyingly talkative when it came to Trigger, he thought. However, he noticed something was off when the excited Sogo suddenly got quiet. Taking a glance at his partner, Tamaki frowned deeply, clearly pissed off by the face the elder was making. 

Sogo was biting his lower lip, his cheeks, his nose, even his ears were painted in red; the expression a maiden in love would have. Tamaki sighed, recalling the reason for that. In the shooting, there was a request for Ryunosuke to unbutton his shirt and whisper sweet nothings to the audience, causing a big uproar, which included Sogo. The white-haired man almost fainted on the spot watching such a blissful sight. Since that, he couldn’t get the image out of his head and sometimes got flustered thinking of it. 

Tamaki had been so upset looking at the elder in that state, though he didn’t understand why it was giving him such an unsettling feeling. That wasn’t the only reason, he would always get angry seeing the other alpha touching him, acting all friendly over him and the most unpleasant thing, was, Sogo’s flustering and the happiness in his scent. He hated scenting Sogo, since it was stink, but the elder never showed that kind of scent to him, not even once, yet he could easily showed it to other alphas, such as Nagi and Ryunosuke. Suddenly, an unexpected thought passed his mind. 

“Sou-chan, you...like Ryuu-aniki?”


	13. Connected

“Sou-chan, you...like Ryuu-aniki?” 

Tamaki asked, half-joking though. The boy just wanted to mess with the other, not expecting an answer. Had he finished the question, however, he regretted asking that. 

“Ah…” - Sogo was staring at him with widen eyes, a bit teary; his whole face flushed crimson; his lips slightly parted, seemed to be at a loss at words. The elder didn’t have to say it for Tamaki to understand the answer - “E-Eh..? W-What are you talking about, Tamaki-kun..! Me and Tsunashi-san...there’s no way…!”

Sogo lowered his head, gluing his gaze to his feet while nervously playing with his fingers. To Tamaki, that Sogo was an eyesore - “Gross. You make me wanna throw up” 

Tamaki accidentally spilled out loud his thoughts, which made the elder widen his eyes in utter shock, his flushed face immediately went pale as the happy expression he wore earlier looked so painful at the moment - “I’m...I’m sorry...I..”

_Shit_ —he messed up, really bad. It was the alpha’s turn to become pale for saying such things - “Sou-chan, i-it’s not what I mean! I—!”

“It’s okay, Tamaki-kun…I understand…” - Sogo smiled weakly - “...Let’s go home”

“Sou-chan—”

He tried to grab the other’s wrist as he hurried by; however, the elder pushed it away, looking exhausted - “I’m-I’m sorry…! Please...just leave me alone…!”

“Wait—Sou-chan!!” - He shouted the other’s name as the elder ran away, his bitter scent trailed along the air. Tamaki clenched his fists tightly, watching the figure get further and further away. 

_Why can’t I make him smile like Nagicchi and Ryuu-aniki..?_

“Shi—! - He furiously kicked the dirt around his feet, surprisingly, something also got kicked and landed on the ground with a clack. Curiously, Tamaki crouched down and picked up the object, a small pouch, opening it. 

“...Huh? What’s this?” - Tamaki looked at the two tablets in the pouch, none of which has been touched yet. His eyes widened at their backsides, which was written ‘Ω Suppressant’ and ‘Ω Morning-after Pill’- “Did Sou-chan drop this…? Why does he go around carrying something like this…”

Various things came across his mind. 

_But Sou-chan is an alpha...he doesn’t need these medicine. D-Did he bring these for an omega?!_ \- Tamaki gasped at the thought Sogo was meeting someone, an omega - _No no...Sou-chan would never…But if it’s not for an omega then..._

He held his breath - “No way…” - Tamaki couldn’t believe in what he had just thought, squeezing the pouch tightly - “Argh—nevermind! This is too annoying!” - He put the pouch away in his pocket and walked away. The blue-haired boy wandered on the streets. He didn’t went home, since he couldn’t face Sogo at that moment. He felt bad for hurting him, also, he was still confused about the medicine he found. 

“Hahh…” - Tamaki sighed - “I wanna eat King Pudding…” - He started to drool at the thought of the sweet caramel melting in his mouth; however, he shivered the next moment remembering Sogo’s angry face when he scold him not to eat too much sweet. His mind wandered from buying to not buying, never before had Tamaki been this much troubled at making a decision. 

“Argh mou! Who cares about him!” - He scratched his head furiously as he stomped away towards the sweet shop. 

Taking some turns, Tamaki reached a small sweet shop but decorated neatly, where he always bought King Pudding when he was small. 

“Welco—Oh my, is that you, Tamaki?” - A middle-aged man, the shopkeeper, greeted the boy with a big grin - “My...look at you having grown up so much, while I’m getting old haha!”

“Osu, Oji-san” - He greeted back with his usual tone - “King Pudding, and a dozen, please”

“Sure sure, I know you’d buy them” - The man laughed as he went to get them - “By the way, are you still searching for that boy?”

“...Yes”

“Any luck?”

Tamaki quietly shook his head. 

“I see...it’s been 10 years already, time sure flies” - The old man sighed in sympathy as he packaged the puddings.

“Mmn” - Tamaki was looking at the displays as they got some new sweets when a particular one caught his eyes - “...What’s this? ‘Spicy Candy’..?”

“Oh? Ya curious? That’s the most popular amongst teenagers right now, it’s candy, but it’s spicy, weird right?” - The shopkeeper laughed - “Wanna try some?”

“No thanks” - Tamaki replied immediately. Then, he recalled something - “...Wait, I’ll have some of these” - He took a few candies and brought them to the cash register.

“I’m surprised...I thought spicy has never been your thing?” 

“Not me, they’re for someone else”

“Oh?” - The old man raised his brow - “What a rare sight, the lil’Tamaki is caring for someone else other than his sister and his lil’crush”

The blue-haired boy flushed at the last word - “W-Wha—crush?! He’s not—I mean, I do like him but—Anyways, I didn’t buy these because I care for him, it’s just because I made Sou-chan mad earlier!”

“So his name is ‘Sou-chan’” - He nodded as he finished the payment - “Make sure to bring this ‘Sou-chan’ here next time, ‘kay? Oji-san wants to meet your new crush!”

“He is not my crush! He’s just my partner in the group!” - Tamaki grabbed the bag containing his puddings and the spicy candies, looking sulky. 

“I see, partner, huh? Too bad, I thought you finally got someone else, since you has never showed interest in anyone after your sister being taken away, and your mother’s death” The old man shrugged. Then, his voice toned down is a serious one - “You know, Tamaki...Why don’t you give up on that boy already? I don’t think you’ll be able to find him without knowing his name, address, and you don’t even remember his face well…”

“I...would never give up on him” - The doorbell rang as Tamaki opened it - “He’s my fated mate, after all”

Opening one of the puddings, the boy happily munched on it while walking around the familiar area, since he had been here since childhood. The sceneries haven’t changed at all, he thought. Tamaki’s steps stopped in front of a small way hiddened from the main street. 

_Ah, this is…_

He spun his heels, heading towards the quiet alley. Since he was small, many people didn’t know about this place, but Tamaki. It was a shortcut between his old house and the sweet shop, so he often secretly went playing outside and treated him some puddings with his sister, Aya, without their mom knowing. It was also where he met his fated mate, his first love. 

“...Huh? There’s someone here”

Tamaki squinted his eyes to get a better look, since it was kinda hard to see in that dim alley. There was a shadow of a person standing alone, looking at the sky. _Weird_ , he thought. No one had ever been there, not even a stray cat, the only ones knowing this secret passage were him, his sister, and—

_Don’t tell me—?!_

Tamaki rushed towards the figure, heart beating with anticipation. He reached out, grabbing the other’s wrist - “You—!”

The person jumped in surprise at the sudden contact, he quickly spun around, looking confused and horrified - “...T-Tamaki-kun..?” - Sogo heaved a soft sigh, relieved to see the younger. He would be in a panic were there someone else. The man was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice someone’s scent approaching him - “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home right now?”

The blue-haired boy widened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see the elder here, considering that was his secret place - “Then what are you doing here? No one has ever known about this place, only me and my sister”

“I—“ - He frozed. He couldn’t possibly tell him that he also knew about it - “I-I just happened to come across this place!”

“Hmmm” - Tamaki stared at him suspiciously. 

_Sou-chan is reaally bad at lying._ \- He thought as he sensed the anxiety in Sogo’s scent. 

“Nevermind. Here, Sou-chan”

“This is...spicy candy?” - Sogo blinked at the candy bars inside the younger’s palms as he reached them out - “...For me?”

“Of course it’s for you, dummy! I-err—sorry…” - He mumbled, lowering his head - “I said bad things, so...I bought these for you…”

“Tamaki-kun…” - Sogo’s heart skipped a beat as he felt warm inside. However, something caught his eyes - “By the way...what’s in that bag you’re holding, Tamaki-kun…?”

Tamaki jolted. Crap, he forgot to hide the puddings, though he didn’t have any chance to do that - “T-This is—”

“Tamaki-kun! How many times have I told you not to eat too much puddings!? Listen, eating sweets too much is bad for your health! It raises the amount of glucose in our body and increase the rate of having diabetes! Furthermore—”

_Damn, this is taking forever…_ \- He shut his eyes closely, reluctantly hearing the elder’s speech. However, to his surprise, he didn’t hear any scolding. Opening his eyes, he saw Sogo stare deeply at him. 

“...Well, since you’re buying me these, I’ll let you off the hook this time. Besides, I need to apologize to you, too…” - He took the candies from the other’s hand and held them gently in his, treating them like treasures. 

“Sou-chan…”

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun...”

_Gasp!_

Tamaki held his breath as his heart squeezed tightly inside his chest. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man in front of him, Sogo, who whose lips was curling up into a bashful smile. His cheeks flushed a little, showing such a soft expression. As if time had stopped in their place, Tamaki was completely captivated by its beauty. 

“...Well then, let’s head back, shall we? It’s getting late soon” - Sogo put the candies away and walked towards the exit, leaving only Tamaki remaining there, lost in thoughts - “Tamaki-kun?...What’s wrong?”

“...Ah, no, it’s...nothing” - He shook his head, making Sogo tilt his head in confusion. But he decided to leave it there and continued heading home, followed by Tamaki with a slower pace. 

_Just now…_

Tamaki sighed, shooking off the thoughts he had been cracking his brain to find the answer; however, he failed. Though he couldn’t shake off the unsettling feeling bubbling inside him, as a sense flashed through his mind.

Maybe, Tamaki had seen that smile before.


	14. Unawareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!! 🎉🎉🎉

“Weeeee’re home~!” - Nagi’s cheerful voice could even be heard from the hallway as he skipped happily towards the living room . 

“Nagi! I told you not to run in the hallway!” - Mitsuki’s sigh followed as he entered the room with the rest of IDOLiSH7. 

“Ah, welcome back, everyone” - Sogo, who was sitting on the couch, lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and greeted the others - “Good work today. How was it?”

“ _Ohh_ Sogo!” - No sooner had the blonde noticed Sogo than he jumped himself onto the couch and cling onto his waist, sobbing - “You’ve gotta hear this! The director at our work today is a demon! A real slave driver! He made us run all over the place!” 

“Sounds tough...Are you okay?” - Sogo asked worriedly. 

“ _Oh no_! I’m not okay! Comfort me, please—!” - Nagi pouted, rubbing his head against Sogo’s stomach, asking to be petted. 

“Geez, you’re bothering Sogo. Move” - Mitsuki kicked the blonde’s leg meaningly, which earned a groan from the other. However, he paid no attention and went on sitting down, since Nagi had let go off Sogo and sat straight up - “But true, that director is annoying as hell. The other staffs couldn’t keep up with him either, let alone amateurs like us” - He sighed, sinking his muscles into the couch. 

“Poor you, Nii-san. Nanase-san and I only had to stand and listen to an interview. We didn’t do much, but it was quite pleasant”

“Although he said that, Iori was actually really focused on the interview! He even took notes small details—!”

“N-Nanase-san!” - He quickly covered the alpha’s mouth, who was sitting next to him, to prevent further information leaking out. The latter sticked out his tongue playfully, which made the former sigh. Iori wiped his forehead, perhaps it was quite hot that day?

“How nice, at least it was an easy job, unlike us” - Yamato shrugged - “Hey Mitsu, we still got beers?”

“In the fridge” - He gestured towards it, too tired to raise his gaze - “Hey, grab me some too”

“Yes yes, Onii-san got it”

“ _Oh_! Sogo—!” - Nagi jumped on Sogo with his complaints again. 

“N-Nagi-kun?!” - Sogo panicked as he noticed Mitsuki’s frown and his murderous aura towards the blonde. Thus, he frantically tried pushing the other away - “Stop it, Nagi-kun! Mitsuki-san is looking!”

“ _Oh_! No worries, Sogo~! Mitsuki’s known it! Right, my princess?” - He flashed a wink at the beta, which made him flush, and it was obviously noticed by the others. 

Sogo also stared at them confusedly, though he soon understood the situation as he smiled brightly - “That’s wonderful, Nagi-kun, Mitsuki-san!”

“ _Yes_!” - Nagi happily sang with sparkles in his eyes. 

“Congratulations, Nii-san” - Iori softly smiled. 

“Hehe, congrats, both of you!” - Riku chimed in. 

Yamato, who was in the middle of searching the fridge for beer, however, looked at them blankly, confused - “Eh? Are we celebrating something?”

Everyone else, of course, glanced at the eldest member in utter disbelief - “W-Why are you looking at me like that? Did Mitsu and Nagi become a couple or what?”

Once again, the others stared at him surprisingly, gaping their mouths - “...Eh?”

“Yamato…” - Mitsuki massaged his temples, frowning deeply.

“ _Oh_ Yamato…” - Nagi shook his head, unable to say anything at his coworker. 

“W-What? So it’s true…?” - Everyone gave him a silent nod - “W-Wait! I’ve just heard about this, of course I was surprised—But Ichi and Riku are the same as me, right?” - He glanced at the other pair, pleading for some help. However...

“...Not really, we’ve already known about this before” - Iori deadpanned.

“It’s quite obvious!” - Riku chimed in. 

“Oh god…” - Yamato sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he brought the beers to his seat - “Here you go, I guess I should congratulate you two, too”

“Stop it...I’ve been embarrassed enough…” - He accepted the drink from the elder with a sheepish smile. 

“Hehe…” - Sogo chuckled, looking at how bashful Mitsuki was. He then reached for something in his pocket, unwrapping and putting it in his mouth. 

“What are you eating, Sogo-san?” - Riku asked. 

“Oh...this?” - Sogo took out another candy and showed him - “It’s spicy flavored candies!”

“Spicy...candies?” - Riku gulped. 

“Yes, do you want some, Riku-kun?”

“Uhh…no thanks, I’ll pass” - He smiled sheepishly, declining the offer despite the sparkles in the elder’s eyes - “But it’s rare for you to buy sweets, Sogo-san”

“Ah...actually it was Tamaki-kun who bought for me”

Everyone suddenly gasped.

“W-What—Did I say something wrong?” 

“Tama...bought something for Sou?” - Yamato almost dropped the can in his hand due to the shock he received. 

“Really? That Yotsuba-san?” - Iori sighed loudly again, massaging his temples to ease his strange headache. 

“Wow, what a surprise…” 

“ _Oh my god_! You two finally confessed—?!”

“N-No, we didn’t!” - Sogo quickly protested, despite the faint blush on his cheeks - “Ahem...anyways, we uhh...kinda got into a fight and it was more likely his fault so...Tamaki-kun bought me these as an apology”

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it”

The others sighed, shaking their heads.

“ _Ohh_.....How disappointing…” - Nagi slumped his shoulders which was patted by Mitsuki in sympathy. 

“...By the way, where’s Tama?”

“He’s gone back to his room since we got back. Umm...he said something like this…’I’ve gotta farm this event. Call me when dinner’s ready, ‘kay?’” - He tried mimicking the boy’s tone - “...Then he went straight to his room”

“What?!” - Mitsuki raised his voice - “That little boy...! You shouldn’t spoil him like that, Sogo! Even if he’s your—mmnph!”

“Shh, Mitsuki!” - The blonde quickly covered the elder’s mouth, preventing him from saying what he shouldn’t be saying. 

“Crap—! S-Sorry, Sogo…” - He glanced at the white-haired man apologetically, since he’d known about his secret. 

Sogo, however, just smiled softly at him - “It’s fine, Mitsuki-san. I guess I’m also at fault for spoiling him...well..it’s not like I spoil him because of THAT but..umm...well, you know…”

“Mmn” - Mitsuki nodded - “I understand. It must be hard for you”

“Excuse me but…” - Yamato slowly raised his hand - “Can anyone explain to me what you are talking about?”

“It’s nothing, old man/ Yamato-san” - Both of them said in unison as they looked at the elder, which made him sigh. 

“Anyways, I’ll make dinner now so someone get Tamaki here” - Mitsuki stood up, walking towards the kitchen and putting on the apron. 

“I’ll do it—” 

“Sogo, sit” - Mitsuki ordered - “Anyone else?”

“I’ll pass. Onii-san is too tired to move any muscles…”

“Then how the heck you’re still able to drink beer?!”

“I’ll do anything you want, Mitsuki~!” - The blonde jumped on the man, clinging to him. However, he was pushed back. 

“Then why don’t you do it, Nagi!?”

“ _Oh_...but I also want to stay here with my beloved…” - He whined, which resulted in getting a smack to his head again. 

“Umm…” - Iori softly raised his hand - “If you don’t mind, I’ll get him. Besides, I also need to go to my room”

“Okay, thanks Iori” - Mitsuki smiled fondly at his brother, which he received the same. 

“I’ll go with you!” 

“That’ll be unnecessary, Nanase-san. I’ll be right back—”

“Iori!” - Riku quickly caught the other as he stumbled backwards after standing up. The alpha helped him sit on the cough again, peering in his face worriedly - “Are you okay, Iori?!”

“Y..Yes...I’m fine” - He nodded, in spite of the fact that he didn’t look fine at all. His breath was rough, his face was pale and the headache had been troubling him for a while. 

“No, you’re totally not! Stay here, I’ll go—”

“No” - Iori rejected, standing up again after his dizziness eased a bit - “I said I’m fine, maybe a little tired. I just need to drink some medicine in my room and it’ll be fine”

“B-But, at least let me go with you! Please?”

Riku deeply stared into Iori’s eyes, conveying his sadness and worry to the younger, both through his gaze and scent. The latter suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as the alpha’s bittersweet scent seeped into his nose. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm the unpleasant yet pleasant sensation spreading throughout his body, while keeping his composer - “...Fine” - He sighed, finally giving in the elder’s sad puppy eyes. 

No sooner had Iori gave the permission than Riku’s face beamed up as he jumped to the other, holding his hands - “Thanks Ior—”

_Slap!!_

The loud slap echoed in the room, startling everyone, including Iori himself. Riku stared blankly at the omega, confused and hurt. 

“I..I’m sorry..! I-I didn’t mean to...I just, don’t feel so well right now—Please excuse me”

Iori turned on his heels, quickly escaped the scene, as he could no longer witness the heartbroken look on his alpha’s face. 

“Iori…” - The red-haired man’s hand which was slapped hung meaninglessly in the air, too shock to say anything. He just stood there, watching the other leave without a second glance at him. He felt hurt, his heart was, perhaps that was the feeling of an alpha being rejected by his omega, or it was simply Iori that he felt this frustrated. However, despite his upset, his heart wouldn’t stop beating furiously and the skin where contacted with Iori’s was strangely burned up. His inner alpha got confusingly uneasy, it was trying to tell Riku something...

“R-Riku...are you okay?” - Mitsuki slowly spoke, pulling Riku back to his senses.

“Y..Yeah, I’m okay…” - He smiled sheepishly - “I..I’m just a little shocked...haha…”

Sogo looked at the alpha, defeated and depressed. The scene of an usual cheerful and carefree Riku becoming like a ghost even made Sogo hurt; the feeling being rejected, he sympathized with the other. Had Tamaki ever felt this way when he pushed him away?—the white-haired man thought to himself.

“Riku-kun...you should go after him”

“But…”

“Iori-kun said he didn’t feel well, right? So he didn’t push you away on purpose. Besides...no omega would want to hurt his fated alpha…” - Sogo gently smiled, though there were hints of sadness in his eyes. 

“Sogo…” - Both Mitsuki and Nagi looked at him worriedly; however, he just softly shook his head, telling them not to say anything further. 

“Okay...I’ll talk to Iori” - He nodded, returning his usual bright smile to his lips - “I’m going, then!”

The others saw him off with a wave, wishing the best for them. 

———

“...Iori?”

Riku peaked his head at the doorway of Iori’s room and spoke softly, causing the latter to flinch as he was finding something in the drawers - “...Nanase-san, I—”

“—I’m sorry, Iori!” 

The red-haired man suddenly bowed, offering his apology, which surprised the other. 

“N-Nanase-san! Why are you saying sorry?! I should be the one apologizing for hitting you—”

“That’s fine but—I’m sorry if I had done something to upset you! Like when you scolded me for almost oversleeping the morning or not concentrating at work or ah! Maybe it’s because I secretly ate your strawberry on the cake we shared yesterday, o-or—!”

“Alright alright stop, Nanase-san!” - Iori stopped the other before that guilty list could go on - “...Wait, what did you say about my strawberry…? Nanase-san, care to explain?”

“Oops” 

“Nanase-san!”

“E-Eeep!! I-I’m sorry, Iori—!” - Riku whined at the other’s merciless glare, bracing himself for another scold. Nothing happened, however, he only heard a small giggle coming from the omega as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the other smiling softly at him. 

“Geez, you’re so helpless, aren’t you?” - Iori sighed - “I’m not mad at you, Nanase-san, for none of any reasons” - He rubbed his nape - “It’s just...I’m a little tired today, that’s probably the cause of my sour mood...”

The alpha’s relieved gaze turned worried as he came closer - “Are you okay, Iori? Do you need to get a doctor?”

“That’d be unnecessary. I just need...to take..some medicine…” - He wiped the sweat on his head. Perhaps it was his illness that the alpha’s scent got so thick that day, so much that it started to get suffocating, he thought. 

“Iori..? Are you really okay..? You’re breathing so roughly…”

Riku reached out his hand towards the other’s forehead and touched him. Immediately, Iori’s body shook obviously under the touch as the same time as Riku withdrew his hand, not because he was slapped, but because of the heat of the younger’s. 

“Wah—your skin is burnin—!!”

Riku quickly covered his nose, so as not to let the sweet scent which was engulfing the entire room fill it anymore - “I-Iori...you…!” - He shivered at the figure in front of him. Iori’s face was flushed and sweated a lot. The omega clenched his fist tightly, clutching the fabric of his shirt as his chest heaved heavily, lungs grasping for air. His eyes was teary as he gazed into Riku, lips parting, forming words—

“N..Nanase-san...please...don’t come….here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances that there will be mature content of IoRiku next chap...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	15. Submission

“Man, today sure has lots of surprises. First is Tamaki brought something for Sogo, and now then my little always calm brother hit someone, moreover, it was his alpha” - Mitsuki sighed, and the others quietly nodded. 

“Maybe something happened at work?” - Yamato wondered. 

“I don’t think so…” - Sogo stood up and walked towards the kitchen - “Mitsuki-san, do you mind if I help you with dinner?”

“Oh? You can cook?”

“I can cool a little...well, if you don’t mind my amateur skills…”

“Of course not, Sogo! At least you’re less troublesome than SOMEONE” - He threw a glare at his foreigner coworker aka boyfriend, who he had just successfully chased back to their seat. 

“ _Oh_!” - He whined, place his hand over his head - “I’m hurt, Mitsuki…”

“Hehe…” - Their everyday bickerings was no longer a surprise to Sogo yet still able to lighten up his mood.

“Sogo, can you cut the vegetables?”

“Sure” - The man took the cabbage out of the bag and rinsed it under the water before placing on the cutting board, chopping it into small pieces. Then, time passed as he did the same with the other ones, while having small conversations with his friends - “I’m finished, Mitsuki-san”

“Great, put it there and, oh, can you get me some milk? It’s in the fridge” - Mitsuki said, also having finished preparing the meat. 

“Mmn...Here you go” - Sogo did as he was told and handed the elder the milk. 

“Thanks. You can rest now, Sogo”

“E-Eh?” - He widened his eyes - “Can’t I help you with anything else?”

“Hmm...nope. I can handle the rest—Now go on, sit there and wait!”

“W-Wait—Mitsuki-san!” - Sogo reluctantly sat down on the couch as the elder pushed his back, shooing him away - “Haa…”

“Give up, Sogo” - Nagi smiled at him - “Mitsuki is very stubborn sometimes”

“But you never give up on him, don’t you?” - Sogo chuckled, hearing Nagi ‘ _Yes_ ’ with his cheerful voice and happiness in his eyes - “...Hmm? Was this seat Iori-kun’s?”

“...Oh? It was indeed Iori’s seat...why did you ask?”

Sogo softly shook his head - “No...I just thought I still can smell his scent here”

“Huh, that’s weird. He hasn’t been sitting there for long, though” - Yamato raised his brow. 

“Hmm…” - Nagi pondered, placing his hang on the chin - “Now that you mentioned...I think Riku’s scent is a bit stronger today, too”

“Really? When?”

“I don’t know… _Oh_! It was after Iori hit h—!”

Nagi, Sogo and Mitsuki looked at each other with horror on their faces. 

“Mitsuki-san!” - Sogo called out to the elder, panic clearly showed in his voice. 

“I-I know!!” - Mitsuki quickly rushed towards the calendar hanging on the wall, after carefully turning of the stove, of course, and turned pale instantly looking at the red circle marking a specific day, Iori’s heat - “Crap—! It was today!”

“ _Oh no_!!!” - Nagi shouted - “Riku is with him right now!”

Sogo froze as memories flooded back to him, about the incident with the omega maid who had served him, whose life was ruined due to his failure to notice her change - “We...We need to follow them…!” - Once again, he was about to ruin another one’s life, Iori’s life, his future, his everything, because he told Riku to go after him. He made the same mistake again. It was his fault that—

“Sogo!” - The white-haired man gasped when a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders, shaking off his negative thoughts. His vision slowly got clearer as Nagi’s worried face came into sight - “Stop thinking things, Sogo! It’s affecting your scent so much that it’s suffocating! We should only focus on the two of them right now!”

“R..Right..!” - Sogo gulped. Nagi was right, nothing was more important than helping the other two right then—

“Argh! You two! Stop chatting and move your butts! They’re in danger!” - Mitsuki yelled and sprinted out of the kitchen, rushing upstairs where Iori’s room was. 

Nagi and Sogo nodded at each other and quickly followed the other - “Yamato-san, please contact Tsumugi-san immediately!” - Sogo turned his head around and called out to the eldest member, before disappearing out of sight. 

“E-Eh?!” - Yamato, whose brain was still progressing, stared blankly at the trio who had just rushed upstairs for the reason he didn’t understand - “W-What the heck just happened…”

———

“N-Nana...se...san…!”

Through his blurry vision, Iori lazily glanced at the face which was only a few centimeters away from his. He could not move a single muscle as his body was being held down by the other. The only part would listen to him was his chest, heaving up and down, whilst lungs desperately grasping for air. Perhaps it was the lack of breath, or the excitement building up inside him that made his heart go that widely. 

“Hahh...hahh…!” - Iori weakly looked into the other’s eyes, which only made him half-regret about his decision later. Riku’s crimson orbs, as dazzling as rubies, seemed to be glowing under the dim light of the room, which was full of lust and desire as they pierced into the omega, as if they were exposing him naked and inspecting every inches of him. Even his rough breath sounded like a beast’s growl, low and dangerous. 

An electrifying shiver ran down his spine, everytime that gaze peered into his, or everytime he felt that hot breath on his burning skin. For the first time in his life, Iori understood his role as an omega. 

——

_In this world, aside from our sex, came a second gender, which was categorized into three groups: alpha, beta and omega. Any normal children would get their second gender checked at around the age of five._

_Izumi Iori, whose father was an alpha and mother was an omega. They were no wealthy, but he was grateful to be born into a warm, happy family with his brother._

_Izumi Mitsuki, which was five and older than Iori four years old at that time, had been taken to the hospital for second gender check; the result, surprisingly, was a beta. Well, perhaps it wasn’t really that surprise, since his father was not a “pure alpha”, which was the birth of another two pure alphas. Families with a long history of giving births to pure alphas were called, “elite alphas”. Meanwhile his father wasn’t one of them, since he was half-alpha, half-beta._

_Well, that wasn’t something to be too shocked about either, the major of population was beta, after all. Iori was too young to understand any of the matters, anyways. However, seeing his parents’ smiles on their faces, he also felt happy for his brother. Perhaps being a beta wasn’t so bad at all._

_Though that opinion of him was soon changed a few years later._

_Iori had turned five by that time. He was on his way home from preschool, shocked to see his brother, who was in elementary school, crying his heart out in their parents’ arms._

_“Why...Why…Why…! Why must I be a beta…! Why?!” - The young Mitsuki clutched tightly onto his mother’s sleeve as his tears poured out, his eyes and nose were red due to crying too much._

_Iori was shocked, seeing his cheerful brother in this painful state hurt him so much. He quickly ran to his brother’s side and Mitsuki, noticing Iori’s presence, quickly wiped away his tears and smiled weakly at him._

_“W..Welcome home, Iori…!”_

_Iori’s heart sunk, he hurt even more looking at Mitsuki, still trying not to make him worry despite feeling unwell. Iori wanted to say something, but his mother stopped him, telling him to leave his brother alone for then._

_A few days later, he finally got to know the truth about Mitsuki’s tears._

_He had a crush on a classmate, and Mitsuki gathered his courage to confess to the other boy who was an alpha. Much to his surprise, the other one accepted his feelings, which made Mitsuki very happy, and they started going out as lovers. Little did he know, however, he was just being played with. After some time together, Mitsuki once witnessed his lover being all flirty with a girl, an omega one and also one of his classmates. He questioned the other, of course, only to receive a shocking answer._

_“I just wanted to try dating with a beta. But after all, betas are so plain, aren’t they?”_

_After that, the world seemed to fall apart as his heart was shattered in pieces. They broke up, of course, but it made a deep scar in his heart; for his whole life, Mitsuki felt ashamed to be a beta._

_Iori was enraged hearing the story, he would punch into the bastard hurting his brother were he had a chance. However, Mitsuki told him not to worry about it, he would be fine._

_“I’m your Nii-san, after all!”_

_Mitsuki gently patted his little brother’s head and ginned widely, though the act didn’t get through Iori at all. Be he couldn’t do anything aside from hanging his head and accepting it. Thus, the strong feelings for his brother made him want to protect his brother._

_He must protect Mitsuki._

_Iori hugged his brother tightly._

_It would be fine. He could do that. His second gender test was coming up, and he was likely to be sure of which gender he would be. He was smart, smarter than any kids of the same age. He also had good grades at preschool, and teachers would compliment him for his calm and well-behaved attitude. He could analyze things quickly and find the best solution for them. He MUST be an alpha, right?_

_Iori’s hands trembled, tightly gripping the piece of paper in them. A big, round omega (Ω) was written in the result box. He couldn’t believe in his eyes that he, and to everyone’s surprise, would be an omega. Iori had secretly made researches on his own, so he known well the difficulties one omega was born with. Even his parents and brother looked at him with sympathetic gazes, no matter how gently they were._

_“It’s fine, Iori..! Nii-san will definitely protect you!”_

_No...I should be the one protecting you, Nii-san… Everyone is giving me such weird looks just because I’m an an omega..? No...No way...There’s no way I’d lose to fate, even if I’m an omega…!_

_“...Io….”_

_I will not…_

——

“...Iori..!”

Riku’s low groan snapped him back to his senses, bringing him back to the dangerous reality. Ever since he was presented as an omega, he had never submitted to its fate, until then. It only took him Riku’s voice to realize how weak he was. He neither could nor had the strength to fight back the other. His inner omega was desperately shouting, yelling, calling out to the other. However, Iori tried his best to focus. He need to stop this. 

“N-Nanase-san…! Please wai—!!”

It happened so fast that Iori barely had any time to close his eyes, in fact, they got even wider as the other’s long eyelashes filled his vision. He tried to escape, unfortunately, his hands were both pinned to the floor, Riku’s leg rested between his, holding him in place as the alpha’s soft lips kept pressing onto his own - “M-Mnn—!!” - Drool leaked and soft moans escaped his lips as Riku kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue inside, exploring Iori’s hot cave, twirling it around Iori’s tongue before sucking on it.

“Nnh! Mmn..hahh...N-Nnm!!” - Iori’s body shook each time their kiss broke and connected a second later, barely giving him time to breath. Even in the midst of the heated making out, Iori could feel the slick he always thought was shameful oozing out of his twitching hole. Iori involuntarily pushed his hips against Riku’s thigh, which rested frustratingly near where he wanted to be touched. 

Whether it was the kiss or his alpha’s overwhelming scent that made him dizzy, he wouldn’t care anymore. He could only listen to his body’s plea. His inner alpha was frustrated. 

What? What was it? What was the thing he wanted to do—

The break of their kiss also cut off Iori’s thoughts, which earned a loud whine from him due to the lost of contact. They stared at each other, both were a mess of blush and drool, eyes filled with unsatisfying desire. Iori wanted more, and so was Riku. The former looked at the other’s parting lips, noticing the fangs slowly showed their identities. 

_Ah._

His body shivered upon seeing them. 

_I want it._

He knew them, those fangs, which would sunk deeply into his skin, drawing blood, leaving a scar that would bound him to the alpha forever. 

_I want an alpha to mark me...no, I want **him** to mark me…!”_

Iori froze in place while Riku’s face slowly came closer and closer, his mouth widened, showing more of his fangs—

“IORI!!!”

_**CHOMP!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops 👀👀👀


	16. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk! Sorry for the late update everyone! I was having some health problems oof- Thank you for being patient! ^^
> 
> Also April 27th is my bday!! Yayy! HBD to me! >w< Please enjoy the story, 'kay? Seeing your support is the best gift for me!

“Ngh..gh…”

“N-N...!” - Iori’s eyes widened in horror as drops dripped onto his cheek, staining it blood-red - “A-Ah...ahh…!” - Words were unable to form on his tongue that had never felt so bitter, the omega trembled uncontrollably as he reached for the other’s arm shielding him.

“Nii-san!!”

“Urgh…” - Mitsuki bit his lower lip while letting out a low groan, trying to suppress the sharp pain digging into his flesh, which was undoubtedly Riku’s fangs, breaking his skin and drawing blood - “I..Iori...are you okay…!”

The lights finally returned to Riku’s orbs upon hearing Mitsuki’s painful whisper. The alpha quickly released his fangs and stumbled to the floor, his face looked horrified and regretful as he realized what he had done. 

“M-Mitsu—Ugh!!”

Riku tightly clutched his head in both hands, groaning painfully. His alpha instinct tried to take over again, as the room had still been filled by the omega’s scent. 

“A-Argh…!” - Sweats broke out on his forehead as he held himself in place - “I-Iori...run….!” - A few words managed to slipped out between his ragged breath. The alpha helplessly crouched on the spot, his mind wandered between consciousness and unconsciousness before he would completely lose himself. 

“ _Mitsuki_!”

“Mitsuki-san!”

Nagi and Sogo shortly arrived after Mitsuki; however, both of them had to stop abruptly at the doorway, covering their noses due to the intensity of scents. Since Nagi was also an unmated alpha, he must be careful not to be affected by Iori’s scent. That would be the same with Sogo, probably. 

“Mitsuki-san!”

The white-haired man quickly ran to his friend’s side as he noticed his injury, the blood was falling from his arm to the floor. 

“Mitsuki-san! Y-Your arm—”

“I’m fine! Take care of Iori first—Nagi! You take Riku away! Hurry!”

“ _Y-Yes_!” - Nagi threw his arms around Riku to pull him away; however, the red-haired alpha probably had lost to his instinct as he rashly threw his arms around, trying to break free. Despite his fragile appearance, Riku was still an alpha. Especially when an alpha’s omega was involved, they would be more powerful, even another alpha like Nagi was having a hard time holding him back - “Riku—”

“Let—me go! Let go—!!”

Riku violently thrashed around and Nagi tried to stop him. However, a piece of the blonde’s mind slowly slipped off with each passed second. He wouldn’t be able to last long at that rate—

“Riku—I’m sorry!”

“Ack!” - Nagi delivered a blow to the back of Riku’s head, immediately, the other alpha lost his consciousness and fell limply into Nagi’s arms. 

“Nagi-kun!?”

“It’s okay, Sogo...I just..made him quiet for a moment—Nn!”

Nagi bit his lip, covering his nose with the back of his hand. Iori’s scent had started to get at him. _Crap_ , he needed to get out of there, fast, he thought. 

“Nagi! Mitsu! Sou!” - Fortunately, Yamato finally caught up with the others, followed by Tsumugi he just called as being told - “What are you guys doin—Hey wha—?! What happened to Riku?!”

“Yamato...help me take Riku to the rut room..!” - Nagi slowly inhaled and exhaled, sorting out the unnecessary thoughts. 

The elder paused for a moment, he glanced at Riku, at Iori, then everything dawned on him - “G-Got it!” - He quickly came over and assisted the other in dragging Riku away, with his arms hanging around their shoulders on either side. 

With the red-haired alpha away, the others felt a little relieved; however, tension returned to the air as they had one problem left to deal with. Iori needed to be taken to the heat room. 

“Iori! Are you okay?!” - Mitsuki moved towards his brother’s side - “Don’t worry, Iori, you’re safe now. Nii-san will take care of you, oka—Ngh-!”

As the beta tried to support the other, a sharp pain on his arm made him wince painfully and fall onto one knee. 

“Mitsuki-san! Please don’t move too much!”

“I-I’m fine...you don’t have to worry…”

Suddenly, Mitsuki felt a hand overlapping his, burning and trembling - “Nii-san..I’m fine now…I can go to..the heat room myself, please treat your wounds first…”

“Iori-kun…”

“...Osaka-san too” - He weakly glanced at the other - “You should...stay away from me..you’re an alpha too…”

Sogo flinched. Ah, right, no one knew about his secret, except Ryunosuke, Nagi and Mitsuki. Thus, that was an understandable reaction from Iori. 

“I—”

 

“...Why is everyone so loud?” - The door to Tamaki’s room slowly opened with a creak, and the teenager walked out from behind it, running his fingers through his soft blue hair with a displeased look on his face, probably just dead in his game - “Uwah—what’s with this ridiculously _sweet_ smell?!” - Like the others, Tamaki covered his nose with his fingers since the scent was too much. 

“Tamaki-kun?!” - Sogo’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, blood boiling in his veins as his inner omega was screaming. What if Tamaki got affected by Iori’s scent. What if he lost control by Iori’s scent. What if _his_ alpha mate another omega - “No!!” - Before Sogo could know what he was doing, his body had already sprinted towards the younger, hands clutching tightly onto his shirt as he kept the other away, _as far as possible_ —

“Sou-chan! Get ahold of yourself—!”

Sogo gasped, noticing the other’s gaze glancing at him, confused and somewhat...scared? - “T-Tamaki-kun..! I-I’m sorry!” - He quickly released his fists and took a few steps back, creating a safe distance although still being too close. 

“Sou-chan, just now, you looked kinda...scary”

“I-Iori-kun is having a heat so it’s dangerous for you to come near him right now..!” - He naturally slipped out an excuse. 

_W-Why do I sound like I’m justifying myself..!_ \- He thought. 

Ah, but it wasn’t completely a lie either, right..?

“S-Sorry Tamaki-kun, I have to help Mitsuki-san and Iori-kun now. So go back to your room, okay—”

“It’s fine, Sogo”

“Eh?” - Sogo turned around, looking confusedly at the beta. 

“Just stay here with Tamaki..I can go with Manager”

“But—”

“I said it’s fine!” - He raised his voice a bit, which startled the others - “Ah...sorry, but it’s really okay. You don’t have to worry...Manager, help me lift him up, won’t you?” 

“Ah...y-yes” - Tsumugi nodded and ran to support Iori’s body with her arms, waiting for the other. 

Mitsuki slowly stood up as to be careful not to hurt his injury. Swifting his brother’s arm over his shoulder, the two betas quickly retreated, leaving only the Mezzo” duo in the empty hallway. 

Sogo’s eyes never left the direction they went, he felt a prickle in his heart as the scene kept playing in his mind, reminding him of a certain event. 

_Iori-kun...I wonder if he’s going to be okay…_

He softly wrapped his arms around himself, though his nails were sinking into his pale skin. 

_...I wonder how it would be...to be an omega…to be having heats.._ \- The omega suddenly felt an urge to shiver - _...Fortunately, nothing happened this time but...if I had heats, would I be attacked too? Like Iori-kun...like her…_

“...Sou-chan?”

“Huh..?”

Sogo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the alpha coming near. In fact, Tamaki was standing right in front of him, with hands gripping either side of his shoulders and eyes worriedly peering into his. 

“T-Tamaki-kun?! What are you—”

“Because, you’re making such a weird face, Sou-chan!”

The elder paused - “D-Did I..?”

“I could feel it in your scent too, you know”

“Ah, right…” - Sogo almost sighed knowing Tamaki was scenting him without recognizing him and it hurt him whenever he thought about it.

“...”

Suddenly, Tamaki stared at the eder’s face, trying to figure out the reason making Sogo’s cheeks tinted with a blush. 

“T-Tamaki-kun..! Wait…!!” - Instinctively, Sogo tried to run away from the alpha; however, due to a strong grip holding him in place, the omega only could helplessly shut his eyes tightly and with each seconds passed, he could feel the other’s hot breath crawling closer and closer—

“Sou-chan”

“...!” - Sogo shot his eyes open once again, as expected, which almost met Tamaki’s. He could see his own image reflected in the younger’s clear sky blue orbs; he also noticed the small sparkles, dancing and full of energy, as beautiful as lazuli gemstones.

_Ba-thump._ \- Sogo’s heart skipped a beat. 

_Ah...Tamaki-kun is truly beautiful…_

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

The omega slowly lowered his eyelids. Only in time like that, he could really forget the life he lived as an alpha, as he could only focus at the person in front of—

“Soooouu-chaannn!!”

—him.

“Hey, ya listening?” - Tamaki tilted his head - “Ya know, you’re making that _weird_ face again”

_Ah, so that’s how it is._

“Sigh…” - The white-haired man exhaled exhaustingly, then he softly placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders and pushed him away. Without another glance, Sogo spun around and walked straight to the room opposite Tamaki’s, his room.

_Slam!_

The door creaked and closed with an acceptable noise, though it had left Tamaki in wonder. He huffed, scratching his head confusingly - “...What a weird guy”


	17. A Solid Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NAGIMITSU R18 SPICE AHEAD-
> 
> Please skip this if you don't like R18 scene or if you're a minor. Thank you.

_Clack clack clack_

The lights in the dorm had long died out, though only one source of brightness dimly remained, which could be seen if one took a corner to the share area, along with the soothing sound of the running water and the soft clack-ing sounds of dishes colliding with each other.

“....”

A lone man stood behind the counters, hands skillfully rubbing the dirty dishes with a sponge. His eyes, however, were gazing to some kind of distance, unable to notice the figure slowly creeping up to him.

“ _Mi~tsu~ki~_!”

“Eek—!!!”

The blonde almost gave the beta a heart attack by sneakily snaking his arms around the latter’s torso and whispering into his ear. The surprising act earned a loud yelp from Mitsuki, along with an almost-broken dish being held in the beta’s hand, though thankfully enough, it was still rested safely between his hands somehow. Both let out a sigh of relief, before the latter turned his body around, showing the former the enraged look on his face.

“Naaagiiii…!!”

“ _O-Oh..! Hi_ , Mitsuki..?” - The alpha awkwardly smiled as he let go of the other, waving his hands on either side of his head. 

“Don’t hi with me, you idio—” - Mitsuki immediately grimaced when a sharp pain on his arm gave a signal to the brain, halting its movements towards Nagi - “....Tch”

Nagi had been closing his eyes, waiting to be scolded as usual. The only thing he heard, barely escaping his good ears, however, was the sound of Mitsuki clicking his tongue and the sight of the beta’s frown as he slightly peaked. 

“Mitsuki! Are you oka—?!”

“Don’t touch me!” - Mitsuki forcefully slapped the hands of his lover away. The dry sound sounded surprisingly loud in the midst of the silent night, which startled both of them a bit. 

“Mitsuki…?” 

The hurt look on the alpha’s face took a beat away from the beta’s heart, as the latter felt guilty for his hasty act earlier. The orange-haired man turned around, looking at that expression had been too unbearable at the moment - “I-I’m sorry…”

“What’s wrong, Mitsuki? Does...your injury hurt?” - Nagi chose his words carefully, he wouldn’t want to make Mitsuki more upset. 

“...Yes, a little. I’ll be fine after some rest-“

“You’re lying”

“Huh—?!”

Without warning, the alpha placed his hands on the counter, trapping Mitsuki between them. Gasping, the beta snapped - “Nagi! What the heck-?!”

“ _Mitsuki_ ”

Mitsuki shuddered, had he never known Nagi’s voice could be this serious, or rather...scary? He must be using his alpha voice, which he had always heard a fright for omegas. Betas couldn’t be affected by that; however, for Mitsuki to get anxious like that, Nagi’s alpha voice must be very powerful. 

Seeing the elder had calmed down a bit, a gentle smile bloomed on his face as his voice returned to normal - “Mitsuki, won’t you tell me...please?”

“.......scared”

“Mitsuki—?”

“I’m scared! Nagi!” - The beta turned around, burying his face into the alpha. His trembling hands balled into small fists gripping Nagi’s shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His patience slowly crumbled between his hiccups - “I-I’m scared...what if someday an omega came and took you away…! What if your fated mate appeared..!”

“Mitsuki...we have talked about this, haven’t we..?” - He sighed softly - “You don’t have to worry. I—“

“I-I know! I know...I know it—but..!” - Tears started streaming down his flushed cheeks - “I’m worried Nagi...it’s your instinct and you know you can’t fight it… I-I don’t want to lose you—I don’t want to become alone again!”

Mitsuki’s voice tore the soft veil of the night as Nagi carefully listened to each word coming from the bottom of his lover’s heart, his true feelings. He said nothing, just softly held the fragile figure in his arms and patted his back gently, sometimes letting out a fainted hum in response. 

The couple stayed like that, until Mitsuki finally calmed down, either due to lack of strength to continue crying or he simply didn’t have anything left to confess, the beta leaned forwards with tears had long dried on his cheeks, letting the warmth engulfing him. 

“...sorry” - The beta slowly opened his mouth, even his voice sounded unfamiliar to him - “...I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you..”

“It’s fine, letting out your emotions. You should do that more often” 

“What are you talking about... You want me to cry that much, huh?” - Mitsuki chuckled as he lightly punched Nagi in the stomach. 

“ _Ouch_ -! That hurts, Mitsuki…” - He said with a playful tone, also chuckling - “I was joking...well, maybe half-joking”

Nagi took the elder’s hand in his and took it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top - “Believe me, Mitsuki...I shall never leave your side. I want to make you believe me, no..I **will** make you believe me…”

“Nagi...” - Mitsuki bit his lip, lowering his gaze though the grip on Nagi’s shirt still remained - “I...want to believe you, Nagi..I truly want to believe you, but…”

“But...that isn’t what you _truly_ want...isn’t it?”

The alpha grazed his teeth against his lover’s skin, nibbling along the metacarpus. He gazed at his small lover, something suspicious, might or might not, had lit inside his orbs. 

“ _Oh Mitsuki, my love, Mitsuki_...please tell me, what is it that you want? Be it anything, I shall grant it to you”

“I…” 

“I..I want proof...I want it, Nagi..! I don’t want words or promises! I want something solid, Nagi—!!”

Had Mitsuki not finished his sentence, Nagi forcefully yanked his hand and pulled him in a hot, passionate kiss, tongues and teeth clashed, every time their lips pulled apart and recoiled shortly after. Soon, the kitchen was filled with sloppy noises from their making out, trapping them in their own little world. 

The longer the session got, more strength left the beta’s body. Furthermore, due to height difference, Mitsuki sometimes had a hard time keeping up with the alpha, as he had to stand on tiptoe despite his knees already getting weak. Nagi seemed to have noticed his partner’s uncomfort, thus, he slid his hands around Mitsuki’s waist downwards, until they took hold of the beta’s buttocks. Mitsuki moaned into Nagi’s mouth as his bottom being pushed up, and he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck as a support. 

_Cute…_ \- The alpha thought. 

They kissed again and again, until both of them were out of breath, panting and drooling. A thin silver line still connected their lips even after parting. Nagi softly hummed in satisfaction as he saw the look on the beta’s face. 

Mitsuki’s face was sloppy. His lips were swollen red and drool was still leaking at the corners. His cheeks used to be stained with tears had been repainted with shades of pink, even on his nose and ears. His eyelids were half-closed, but one could still see the carnelian orbs beneath them, sparkling and watery. They were directed at Nagi, yet they seemed to be looking at some distance. 

“N..Na..gi...?”

Nagi held his breath, had he never known a voice alone could turn him on so much like that. 

_Swoosh!_

The blonde easily swept the other of his feet and carried him bridal-style as he started walking away. 

“N-Nagi?! P-Put me down—”

“ _No_ ”

“Where are you taking me—”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re heading to your room, _together_ ”

“W-What do you mean, my room?!”

“Because yours has soundproof walls” 

“Ngh…that..”

“Hmm, what’s wrong, Mitsuki? Didn’t you say you want...proof?”

“I-I did...but—”

“Besides…” - Nagi glanced at Mitsuki’s part below his belt, chuckling - “...You want this too, don’t you, _Mitsuki_?”

Mitsuki groaned and hid his face with both hands, muttering - “.....Do what you like, dummy”

“...As you wished, my love” - By the time they finished arguing, Nagi had already reached their destination as he gently set Mitsuki down on the bed and hovered on top of him. Planting a soft kiss on the elder’s forehead, he whispered.

“...Many times as you desire, oh my dear Mitsuki, I shall prove my love to you...tonight”

———

“Ha..hahh...hah…! Ah—!”

Mitsuki tightly gripped the sheets beneath his body, naked and exposed, as it shocked every time Nagi’s fingers reached a different place inside him. He gritted his teeth, frustrated, Nagi kept rubbing the same spot, over and over, then moved to another one after the previous place was unbearable. The alpha’s fingers were long, which could reach the deep parts inside the beta, but also gave him much frustration as the torture kept on. 

“Nagi—! Stop..teasing me—!”

“Hmm? I’m not teasing you. I am, though, preparing you…” - He ran his hand through his damp bangs and swept it backwards, giving out a sexy and wild look. His clothes met the same fate as Mitsuki’s, scattered somewhere in the room, exposing his well-built body that could possibly arouse anyone at first glance. He might be lying about not teasing the beta, since he was too cute to resist. However, it was also the truth that Mitsuki needed lots of prepare, in order to take in his...size. Nagi added another finger, which made it three in total, and spreaded the inside even more, earning a sweet moan from the elder. The alpha could feel his own erection twitching in anticipation, it wanted to replace the fingers’ place immediately; however, his instinct was telling him to wait for a little longer…

“N..Nagi…” - The beta panted - “P-Please…”

“Please...what?” - He smiled at Mitsuki, which made the latter blush even more. 

“Argh! Just hurry up and put your fucking cock inside me!!!” - He glared at the other. 

_Snapped_. The built-up tension had made Mitsuki snapped, as well as Nagi. 

The alpha took out his fingers and swiftly pushed his member inside in one thrust, making the beta yelp loudly and throw his head backwards, his whole body shocked uncontrollably due to the sudden intrusion. 

“Kuh…” - _Tight. So tight._ Even after he had prepared him so carefully. Nagi bit his lower lip, preventing the groan from coming out as Mitsuki’s hot walls wrapped around his dick tightly - “Mitsuki...are you okay? Does it hurt?”

No matter how much the alpha wanted to thrust hard into the other, he had to make sure the beta was fine. Thus, he sighed relievingly as the elder gave him a weak nod, despite the tears in his eyes. 

They knew, either of them could endure that any longer. Nagi slowly pulled his dick out, only leaving the head inside, before thrusting it into Mitsuki again. The impact forced the beta to arch his back to the point that it looked painful, his mouth hung open and his pupils dangerously dilated. At first, sounds coming out were random and rough; however, as some time passed, his moans got in rhythm with Nagi’s pace, so sweetly and full of desire. The sheets crumbled beneath them while the bed squeaked with each movement of their hips. Mitsuki helplessly lied on the bed, so vulnerable, the only thing he could think of at that time was his lover’s name as it resounded in his ears—

“Mitsuki...shh, keep your voice down a bit. You don’t want to wake everyone up, do you?”

Mitsuki gasped. His mind was completely clouded by pleasure that he hadn’t noticed he was moaning Nagi’s name, loudly, over and over - “S-Shut up..!” - Embarrassed, the beta tried to hide his face in the pillow; however, Nagi had already taken away his chance by flipping the beta around, making him lay on his stomach.

“ _Oh_ , you don’t have to hide it, Mitsuki. Let me hear your cute voice…”

“Don’t call me cu—Hhgh!!”

Mitsuki’s protests were cut off as his insides were once again being violated roughly, extracting sharp breaths from him. The beta hugged the pillow to his face, his lewd noises were muffled along with the drool being soaked into the poor thing, which was being clutched mercilessly in his nails.

“A-Ah-ahn..! T-There...it feels good—there..! Hnh—Nagi-ah—! N-Nagi—Ahh!?!”

An intense pain gave a warning to his central nervous system, which gave him shivers and goosebumps throughout his body. It took him a few seconds to realize where the pain was coming from, which was, _his scent gland_. Mitsuki widened his eyes in confusion, he couldn’t believe what his eyes were showing him.

Nagi, with his handsome face, sunk his fangs into Mitsuki’s flesh, drawing blood in places his teeth touched.

“Ahh..ah...ahhh…!”

Mitsuki let out a low painful groan, had he not received enough bites that day, he metally cursed. However, he suddenly felt more aroused ever than before as he started to get dizzy. He didn't know why, nor the mysterious knot slowly ruining him deep inside— 

“Nagi—I’m gonna come-! I’m coming—! I’m cominggg!!!”

Nagi sunk his teeth into Mitsuki’s nape deeper as the beta’s walls squeezed his member tightly, forcing the orgasm out of him. The elder came at the same time as his partner, shooting hard, creating messy white ribbons on the sheets. Nagi slowly pulled out his dick, almost immediately, his seeds overflowed from Mitsuki’s entrance, making it sticky with a mix of white cream and sweats. The alpha breathed heavily as he glanced at his lover, a pleasant smile bloomed on his lips after seeing the beta lying there, his body was still trembling wildly from the climax, his ass raising up and stuffed with his seeds. Lastly, the thing satisfying him the most was, none other than, the teeth mark on Mitsuki’s scent gland, freshly visible and still drawing blood. Smirking, he leaned down and whispered in a low husky tone.

“ _...I love you, Mitsuki_ ”


End file.
